Doctor who - Earth Defence
by ForeverpurpleTardis1293
Summary: UPDATED (CHAPTER)/FINISHED - Sent back to her mum's original universe Katie must survive on the run but when happens when she meets The Doctor will she ever see her mum again? Earth Defence is just the beginning of love, loss, and betrayal.
1. Story 1 - Katie - Prologue

**Notes:**

Before the 50th anniversary an idea popped into my head and before I knew it I started creating my own fanfiction series. I had finished it but never uploaded until now as I was a bit shy but here I am now nervously uploading it!.

 **Story 1 – Katie - Sent back to her mum's original universe to change the past but when the plan goes wrong Katie must survive on the run from UNIT, Nightmares haunt her dreams can she survive on the run? And what happens when she meets The Doctor?.**

 **Prologue:**

 _"War and chaos ruled some parts of the universe, and it had been like that for centuries. But in some parts of the universe was peace. They hadn't known planets or galaxies to be destroyed, neither had they known invasion or any such war. But sometimes just by chance some of them are saved. In time those who don't know war or invasion will come to know this. In time some planets who were forgotten about will be found again. But love and loss will be felt..._

 _At least my love and loss... That is._

 _But then again, whatever happens, It's so much bigger and better than that. We all find a path that leads us somewhere. We all find a love and a friend, but we all lose someone and know war too."_

In a spiral abyss, Outside of Time and space, but somewhere in the known universe two men, one wearing a long black robe and the other a long white robe had gathered for something important.

The man who was wearing the long black robe had very pale features he looked to be old, but he was able to change his appearance at will, this was because he was called The Black Guardian but he was also known as The Guardian of Darkness and Chaos and opposed the light. The Black Guardian was one of the six-fold-gods known as The Guardians of Time.

The other man with him was wearing a long white robe he was called The White Guardian and like The Black Guardian, he was also known as The Guardian of Light in Time. He too had pale features which matched The Black Guardians. The White Guardian like The Black Guardian was also part of the six-fold-gods.

Both of them were standing around foreboding clouds that were a mix of white and black these clouds were forming into images of the known universe. But these Guardians were not alone as they were also stood with four of the other six-fold gods which were also known as The Guardians of Time. But this White and Black Guardian stood amongst The Guardians for what was to come they would stand out as leaders of both light and dark for the events that were about to unfold.

A prophecy in the making a prophecy that had far-reaching consequences for the entire universe. And a species on a planet long forgotten because of a war... A darkness hidden in the shadows was slowly making its mark from the events that are about to transpire. The wars and battles that are about to take place for people who are about to die and to be reborn over and over again and for the souls that are going to be lost that cannot be saved.

The foreboding clouds grew bigger which formed into more images of the universe these two men were looking at the universe to see what was going on and what had tempted them here.

In another universe, however, The same White and Black Guardians of that universe were doing the same since they had searched for years and years for any kind of destruction of which The Black Guardian hoped for. But one day they saw something different. They were looking at the universe to The Earth where they saw a girl in the year of Twenty-Eleven being born to two people who were originally not of that universe.

The Guardians had found her curious there was something interesting about the girl that they had picked up on so for the rest of her life they watched her as she grew up they watched the girl at the age of eight years old stumbling through some woods being scared they knew that her life was about to change so many things were going to happen to her but to The Guardians she seemed interesting to them and perhaps to some important people of the universe but if whether they could see what she would do when she would be older would be a different matter for they didn't see the future or what was going to happen.

But in this universe, The White and Black Guardians didn't see the girl instead they saw a future where The Black Guardian alone saw Chaos and destruction which pleased him, but The White Guardian only hoped for peace but together they saw many people on many different planets ranging from Kings and Queens to leaders and various other people taking a path that would not only change their lives but the people as well and would possibly kill them. Some would make a terrible mistake and some would get hurt the most as impossible choices are made.

They watched as planets are destroyed in wars that have happened and some certain people are displaced to never have a home again? But! Who knows? If they will.

Both of The Guardians knew they were about to play a huge part in a story that was yet to unfold in so many ways. The Black Guardian looked up at The White Guardian each knew that so many things were going to happen good and bad. The Black Guardian then stood and turned away from the clouds he walked away because he had seen what he wanted and that was darkness and chaos in the future. The White Guardian had watched him something was going on he knew since he too saw the destruction, death and chaos that he did not want and that is why as he walked away he hoped for peace. But as they walked away, they contemplated whether they should interfere or not.

In the other universe the two White and Black Guardians continued to watch over the girl throughout her childhood and into her teenage years they had seen that her life had become different from the age of eight the event at that time that had happened change her a little but she was still human they knew that but little did she for a while. The Guardians watched her until the day she had to leave this universe because of an invasion and aim for another universe to change a time that they didn't know or understand... The girl? Well, this girl was called Katie Nora Tyler Smith and her life was about to get even more complicated.

 **End Of Chapter**

 **Notes:**

 **Katie Nora Tyler Smith**

 **Name Meaning:**

 **Nora – meaning light... this is something that I will get back too!.**


	2. Story 1 - Katie - Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Parallel Universe, Earth, 2030

In the middle of a busy city stood a tall grey building that just peaked above the clouds the building looked as though it had many floors and rooms as there were many windows that surrounded the building. This building wasn't alone though, as there were many other building's that surrounded this particular structure this building was important not because it was a building because it was important for the survival of Earth.

In the building was an expansive modern reception of which in the middle was a reception desk where two young ladies greeted people as they walked through the revolving doors behind the reception desk was a seating area with black sofa's and chairs there were also small tables and two TVs at either end to the right of reception was an elevator and stairs a couple of security guards were stood in the reception area near the revolving doors as one of the women answered the phone and people were bustling about in a panic further up the building two big heavy white doors were quickly opened to a huge white busy spacious and noisy room.

This building's name was called Torchwood, It wasn't the same Torchwood as the one known in The Doctor's universe, But one in a Parallel Universe that The Doctor knew of. It also wasn't the same Torchwood as it was known for its reputation many years before when The Doctor had visited, But a different one it had changed for the better as now it was being run by the right people.

The doors to the room were heavily opened by two male scientists wearing white lab coats with name badges one of these scientists had black messy hair and wore glasses the other also had messy hair but it was ginger. Like all the other scientists in this room, they appeared to be tired since they had been working all night and day for days now. These two Torchwood scientists were letting four people into the room, two of them who were armed were Torchwood soldiers they were behind the other two people of which they were escorting into the room.

In the room they had walked in there were many computer desks with computers on and at the front there was a much larger computer and net to this computer was a box a scientist stood next to this desk with the box on in the very front of this room was a large white blank wall.

One of the two people who walked into the room was a woman who looked to be older than the other person who was a young girl of nineteen they stood beside each other as the young girl had a bag over her right shoulder this was a backpack. In this backpack, she had clothes, her phone, a hairbrush, a toothbrush with paste and also a purse with money in all the things she was told she would need not that she knew if she needed them or not.

As they walked in the woman looked back at the young girl with a smile but the girl didn't smile back as the woman turned back to the room she was walking into she was focused on a task it was soon clear that the woman was the mother of the young girl. As soon as they got into the room with the soldiers with a bang the doors were quickly closed behind them.

The woman was wearing a black blouse with white buttons, but this blouse was dirty with ash and dust she also wore black trousers and black heeled boots which were also dusty these went along with her blonde tangled hair this was because she had been in a confrontation with the enemy and the building she had been in had fallen down around her so she was pulled safely from the building as this happened this also caused her to make her mind up for the protection of The Earth and its people.

The woman was focused on something thinking about her family, her past and her husband who had tragically passed away a year ago after his death things for The Earth had changed things had slowly gone downhill. Her husband John Smith had died in a car accident just outside Torchwood she hadn't been there with them and was distraught with grief as was her nineteen-year-old daughter Katie who had witnessed it all.

Katie was a pale short, slim girl with chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair and at the present time was wearing dark blue jeans, a short-sleeved white top and a jacket that matched her jeans around her wrist she wore the watch that her father had given her for her seventeenth birthday and around her neck was a necklace with a heart on. Her dark blue jacket was halfway zipped it also had a badge on it. Her long dark brown hair was tied up in a ponytail Katie looked to be tired as the previous night she had a difficult night sleeping due to the bad dreams she constantly suffered from of which she has nearly all of her life.

Katie had only known her father for almost twenty years and had fond memories of him, he did anything and everything for her. When she needed him he was there to comfort her with her mother. When she was a child he told her stories of him and her mother Rose. The adventures they had together before Rose was lost too this universe and how Rose found her way back to him. But only to not stay with The Doctor and coming back to this universe with her father the last part being added to the story when she grew a little bit older to understand.

After everything Rose had been through with The Doctor it wasn't easy for her to adjust to the human version of him because he'd act like Donna sometimes, but over the years she got used to it and they grew close forming a bond and it was in the year of Twenty-Eleven that Katie was born her full name given as Katie Nora Tyler Smith.

As they walked into the room both Katie and Rose were arguing over a situation that Katie could not agree on as it was the wrong thing to do. Rose wanted Katie to go back to her original universe to change the past, but Katie kept saying that it was wrong and disagreed with Rose every time they spoke about it. Rose knew it was wrong but wasn't listening to her daughter, she knew that Katie didn't know anything about time or the consequences of altering it.

Rose had been wanting it for weeks since the Earth began to be invaded, they were helpless and barely protected and had trouble in securing the safety of some people as just a week ago her mum Jackie was sadly killed on her way to safety which made Rose even more determined in doing what she had wanted to do.

Pete had regretted not being there and spent time constantly in his office thinking he was in charge of Torchwood and oversaw the security of his family and Torchwood employees. He didn't know what Rose was currently doing but Katie had brought it up with him weeks ago, but he never thought anything of it in front of her, but in private he also thought that it was a bad idea and Katie had tried to get to him ten minutes beforehand but he wasn't in his office and Rose had a soldier look for her and with a gun pointed at her she was taken to her mother.

 **End Of Chapter 1**


	3. Story 1 - Katie - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After they had got into the spacious white room and the doors had been instantly closed Rose went over to the main computer whilst Katie just stood in the middle of the room, she looked towards the doors where two armed soldiers stood in the way of getting out of the room.

"Too Late," She thought but knew if she got out of the room another two more soldiers would be stood guarding outside of the room and beyond that were some in the corridors and near the stairs. As she looked back at her mother scientists moved about the room Katie knew what they were doing she looked at every one of them but they didn't look at her.

"Mum..." She said quietly waiting for an answer "Please stop this... What you're doing is wrong... Dad told you that remember!" She added as she looked at her mother, but Rose continued to stare at the computer ignoring what Katie had just said she then looked up at a woman scientist that worked for Torchwood for quite a long time the woman was wearing glasses her short hair was tied up and like the other scientists she had a white lab coat on she was standing off to the side of the room with her arms folded.

"Is it ready?" She asked the scientist, but the woman looked at her nervously, she took a quick glance at Katie but quickly looked back at Rose she unfolded her arms.

"Almost Ma'am, we would need permission from your father, though," The Lady Scientist said nervously hoping that Rose wouldn't shout at her for trying to delay the proceedings the lady scientist looked back at Katie again quickly just as Rose spoke again

"You have my permission my father put me in charge of this thing as you know, now ready the rest!" Rose said, raising her voice a little, but then looked to the table at the box with the yellow disk in she picked one up as the scientist that was standing off to the side went to a computer looked over to Katie as she walked and mouthed "Sorry" to her knowing her plan had failed.

Other scientists continued to work as Rose looked at the desk, she then walked over to Katie with The Dimension Cannon in hand and handed it out to Katie who took it in her hands but continued to look at her mother as Rose looked down at the dimension cannon.

"But Mum, Father said it could never work again ever!"

"The Dimension Cannon works it has been for a few months now I just never told you I've had people doing tests on it we haven't finished every one of them yet but we think it will work" Rose replied as she looked up at Katie for a moment she then turned her attention to the scientists.

"Now is everyone ready?"

As a male scientist nodded at her Katie looked at her mother frustrated

"You think it will work!? Mum! You can't do this! With that, you think it will work!"

"It will work Katie I know it will"

"So I don't get a choice in this!?" Katie asked, shouting annoying at the fact that her mother wasn't listening to her the scientists in the room looked at them both "I just get carted off to another universe without my say so just to change the past!"

Rose looked at Katie the room was silent for a moment until Rose spoke

"Change the past for a good reason... People are dying out there Katie! It's not just us that are important..." Rose said as she pointed towards the windows whilst looking at her daughter "A few days ago you agreed to this" She quietly added and then turned her attention to the room, noticing that the scientists were watching them but as she turned they quickly got back to work again as Rose looked down at the computer thinking back to almost the same argument she had with The Doctor the first time she had to come to this universe permanently.

As Rose looked at the computer Katie turned and walked over to the window of which two guards were standing by she was considering what she was going to say to her mother to make her see sense.

Katie looked sadly out of the window to the rest of the world, it was still raining, it had been like this for a day and a half now from the window Katie could see that some buildings were on fire and on some streets close by there was fighting the sound of firing bullets could be heard Katie looked all around at the already destroyed buildings there were spacecraft in the sky one of which was hurtling down into the middle of London it was damaged and on fire. Katie thought back to a time when the skies were full of Zeppelins, planes and other various aircraft she thought back to the first time she had been in a Zeppelin and it had crashed her mother worried about her after that but now the sky was empty and dull.

Katie then thought back to the situation at hand, She wondered if she did go to the other universe? What would happen to her and everything else? The situation Earth was in right now would it be the same or different? Would her father be here? Or would he still be dead?.

Katie had never used The Dimension Cannon before and was scared when she had confessed to her mother, but Rose had told her not to be as she herself had used it many times before her mother had told her the story of how she helped save the universe and got back to The Doctor. But to Katie that was different that was saving the universe this is changing time Katie wondered what the consequences would be for her of the universe if she did that.

Katie wondered if she would ever miss this universe because there were things in her life so far that she wished had never happened and wished she could go back to before they even happened and stop them such as the time when she was eight years old, she could stop herself going into that forest following her parents and then another time when she was much older going with someone who'd loved her and hurt her at the same time. But after all, there was nothing for her or her mother now her father was dead as was her grandmother Katie wondered if she asked her mother would even come with her to help. She even wondered what would happen to this Earth if they had both left! Would it be gone? Or would it still exist a long time after?

 **End Of Chapter 2**


	4. Story 1 - Katie - Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Katie thinking lastly of the people and her father broke out of her thoughts and turned to face her mother who was still staring down at the computer.

"This is not what father would have wanted"

"Your father isn't here!" Rose shouted as she looked at Katie everyone in the room stopped what they were doing again and looked at them both.

"But..."

"Look, Katie, I'm sorry, but do this not just for me, but for everyone else who's died or dying," Rose said as she walked over to Katie and looked at her some of the scientists went back to work but some just turned away

"You don't care about me" Katie replied as a tear rolled down her cheek Katie had hoped that she wouldn't cry today she only wished she was outside getting soaked in the rain so it would hide her tears.

"Don't you ever say that because I do, I always care about you I am always there for you I always will be?" Rose said as she hugged Katie "I just want a better life for you, Katie."

"But is it not here with you? Away from battles and wars?" Katie asked, but she knew what her mother meant

"Exactly Battles and Wars..." Rose replied and let go of Katie she looked away for a moment and then back "Maybe it's better this way and maybe it isn't I don't know..."

"But I might end up never being born," Katie said as she realized this blinking as a few more tears rolled down her cheek thinking about this.

Rose thinking about what Katie had just said looked out of the same window that Katie looked out of before she watched as people ran and hid for cover and watched as soldiers fought, she thought about what Katie had just said to her she knew she was right. Rose also knew Katie was mostly life her father in knowing stuff she had his brains, but at the same time, she knew that Katie was also her own person.

"Dam, should I lie to her or tell her the truth!?" Rose thought to herself

After a few moments, she looked back at Katie

"You will still live Katie I know you will one day," Rose said lying

Katie then gave up she was never going to win this argument either way

"All right, I'll do this for you and for the people" Katie replied and Rose smiled, proud of her daughter Katie noticed this "But still, What if this doesn't work? What if I end up in another time or wrong universe? And I get stuck in that wrong universe to never return ever again? It's like you said the tests haven't been completed"

"It will and should work because as you know I've done this before and we know the right coordinates but it didn't always work and there was a reason for this, but we sorted it and if it doesn't work for you and you do land somewhere else then you can easily come back and we'll try again and again until we get it right."

"And the tests?."

"We'll have to look into them and everyone here will help out of need be" Rose replied and looked at Katie's eyes, she noticed something "Did you sleep last night?."

"I had a... Dream."

"Same one?."

"I don't know like I tell you I can't remember them when I wake up they just won't stop!."

"You see, this is another reason why I want you to go to that universe, maybe then you can get answers to these dreams, whatever they are why they trouble you please don't worry Katie."

Katie looked at her mother for a moment, thinking about what she had just said Katie had wanted to be rid of her dreams for a long time now she always had them ever since she was a child.

"All right, let's do this," Katie replied quietly

Rose nodded, smiled and with that, the scientists who were watching hurried and set to work Katie continued to look out of the window. An hour after her eyes had dried her grandfather had still not got back from wherever he was she still wished he was here, but it was too late the system and cannon were ready and once it was ready Katie turned back to them all looking at the yellow disk in her hand knowing she didn't have long with her mother Katie then looked up at her as she came over smiling encouragingly at her.

"You got everything you need?" Rose asked as she took the yellow round disk out of Katie's hand and put it around Katie's neck

"Yes"

"Remember what to do what I told you..."

"Yes, I will we've been through this a thousand times"

"I'll miss you," Rose said with a sad smile she then gave Katie a peck on the cheek and a big bone-crushing hug that Katie returned. Once they let go Rose spoke again "I'll never forget you... Be careful, okay?!"

"Mum, I'll be fine I'll try my hardest to be careful and I will miss you too" As Katie said that she then looked at the yellow disk around her neck taking a deep breath for one last time she looked at her mother and smiled as she pressed down on the button as soon as she did this she with the dimension cannon disappeared leaving her mother and the whole world behind to their fate not knowing what was waiting for her in the other universe and the future that she was going to lead that will change her life forever.

The White and Black Guardians watched as Katie left the universe knew could do nothing more now to watch over her they could only watch over the fate of the human race for they knew she was not coming back... where ever Katie had gone in her life up until now they couldn't protect her when she was in danger something or someone kept getting in their way or more preferably The White Guardians way and it wasn't even The Black Guardian doing anything.

 **End Of Chapter 3**


	5. Story 1 - Katie - Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Earth, June, 2009

In a simple, small clean breezy room, daylight shone through the window as the green flowery curtains blew slightly from the window being open the small beige-walled room was barely furnished except for a small single bed, a brown bedside cabinet with a draw in and a small two door wardrobe which was also brown next to the white door to go out of the room was a light switch and next to that was a small mirror that had been put in the room a couple of weeks ago.

Outside, birds could be heard chirping it was the beginning of summer since the sun was high in the sky and there were no clouds about. But in this small room in the bed lay Katie, who was asleep she had a white cover over her.

As a rooster was heard outside and in the distance chickens could be heard Katie woke with a gasp and shot up in bed her heart was pounding loudly in her chest not just from the dream that she just had but from an awakening of the rooster that she hadn't quite gotten used to yet swallowing she looked over to the window and saw that it was light out as she moved the cover off her and wiped her eyes she thought about what day it was and what she was going to do today as she sat there she also thought about her dream.

Ever since she had come to this universe her nightmares or dreams or whatever she thought they were, Had gotten a little worse than usual and this was since three weeks ago of which was how long she had been in this universe and how long since she had last seen her mother, three weeks now with two and a half of those weeks spent in this small farmhouse near a small town on Earth she had spent her first few days in this universe on the run from UNIT and still is.

A few moments later Katie wiped her eyes again took a breath and stood from the bed she pulled the cover over and sat back down on the bed she then looked to her left and saw her diary and pen on the draws next to her Katie reached for the diary and opened it to the first page of which was a drawing by her of The TARDIS that her father had described to her when she was a child and straight after she drew it when she was a little older she wrote about The TARDIS and what it did and even described it.

Katie had owned the diary a long time it had her name inside and where she lived on the first page but on the second page was a drawing of her when she was sixteen a picture had been taken of her and she had decided to recreate it in her diary as it was of her smiling. Katie took the diary with her everywhere but hardly wrote in it, but it was the last thing she put in her rucksack as well and had only recently used it for writing and drawing in or a book of information of what ID she needed to use from Jocelyn but Katie hadn't used any of the ID and told Jocelyn that she didn't need it as someone would come for her soon. Katie then turned to another page of which she began to read.

" _Dear Diary..._

 _There's a secret no one should know about me who I am, what I am, where I'm from, no one would understand it could get them killed if I told. What I know about the things out there in the universe that visit Earth I know anything about them but I can't tell anyone that. I don't know where I'm going now I'm stuck in this universe alone and without my family, I don't know what to do!... What am I to do?... I knew what I had to do, but I can't-do that any more or can I?... I just don't know, not without going back, but I can't... I just can't._

 _So I guess it's a new life in this universe hiding on the run from UNIT in a universe that I was not born in or hardly know..."_

Underneath this bit of writing was a large question mark that Katie coloured with a red pen that she found in the kitchen one day. Katie then continued on to other pages which had drawings or writing on one of these drawings was about Jocelyn the woman who owned the farmhouse.

Jocelyn was six years older than Katie and lived alone there was a reason for this she had no other family members that lived in the same country as her other family members were her distant cousins and any others she knew were dead.

The drawing pictured Jocelyn with shoulder-length light golden brown hair and blue eyes of which was written beside her picture with her height as being about Katie's height, but a little taller than her, but Katie didn't know Jocelyn was also slim Katie pictured her in red boots with a red leather jacket on and Jeans and around her neck a necklace with the letter L hanging on it Katie didn't ask Jocelyn what it meant when she first met her Jocelyn had worn it.

Katie smiled, proud of what she had drawn and continued turning pages until she came to a blank page and began to write.

" _Dear Diary..._

 _It's Wednesday today and I'm still on Earth in my mum's original universe still living with Jocelyn Brown and I just woke up again from one of those dreams that I seem to have every night. Even in this universe, I seem to can't be rid of them and I also can't explain them, I came here to change time not to suffer from more dreams I'm hoping The Doctor comes if he does I don't know what I would say to him or where to look normally he'd go to London but I think I'm too far from London for him to see me but I need help!. I can't exactly go to Jocelyn about them not with what I saw last night with my nightmares... Wait, what did I see again? Oh yes, that's right! I can't tell her that I saw her die and there was no one but me there I don't get any of these dreams anymore they don't make sense!... But today seems like it's a nice day, though..."_

As Katie continued to write in her diary a small red truck came up the pathway to the farmhouse that Katie could hear she knew who this was so she stopped writing and put the book and pen down on the brown bedside draws she stood and went downstairs as she was hungry and knew Jocelyn had gone shopping.

The last few weeks had been harder on Katie she had made it to Earth all right, but the Dimension Cannon had brought her to the wrong year and place, but it was the right universe she was sure of that, but what made it worse was the fact that the Dimension Cannon had broken and she couldn't get back to her mother to try again but it had got even worse on the day she arrived. Her mind went through the events that had brought her into this situation that she was now in.

 **End Of Chapter 4**


	6. Story 1 - Katie - Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Flashback_

 _As she was putting the broken Dimension Cannon disk in her backpack Katie walked around a corner of an alleyway once she was done, she fastened the zip to her backpack and looked up wishing that she knew how to fix it which was something she should have asked her mother or one of the scientists. But as she looked up though she saw the carnage that was in front of her there was a car pile up people were screaming some were trying to get out of their cars but were trapped others were helping them a couple of the cars were smoking or on fire._

 _Katie walked into the middle of the road and looked all around, she noticed that she was nowhere near where she wanted to be. There was nothing in the area that described what her mother had told her she clearly wasn't inside a building and not this universe's Torchwood or even anywhere near Torchwood. Just then a police car came its light flashing Katie moved to the side of the road not long after that a few ambulances came there lights also flashing._

 _As Katie looked the police officers got out of the police this was when Katie knew she had to get out of the area before anyone saw or took notice of her..._

" _Ma'am, are you okay?" A man asked as he came to her, she looked at him clutching the straps of her backpack tightly._

" _Y... Yes, I'm fine" Katie replied the man then hurried off seemly to help other people and Katie went to go the way she came but behind the ambulances she saw a UNIT car up ahead with some UNIT soldiers, one of them was pointing a device towards the alleyway Katie saw this and started to walk the other way quickly thinking if there was another way out down the other end of the road._

 _As she walked on though there were people covering up dead bodies people were still being pulled out of cars Katie rushed but as she neared the front of the pile up there were more UNIT cars Katie then began to panic the area in front of her was cautioned with a line of people looking at something a woman with long blond hair a cut on her head was stood there pretty shaken Katie went over to her side and stood there looking up ahead to see if she could see anything or find out what was going on she looked at the woman._

" _Are you okay?"_

 _The woman looked at her_

" _Yes..." But she looked behind them at the carnage "No... It was them" The woman looked at the UNIT cars "They just stopped out of nowhere something was in the road... And then the sky and now the building... No warning came I couldn't stop in time..." The Woman replied, shaking as two UNIT officers came over Katie noticed and sunk back a little bumping into a bin she looked at it and thought back to the other UNIT car and officers at the back of the pileup were they tracking her? She needed to get away and out of the area, but there was nowhere to run if they were tracking her so when no one was looking she opened her backpack looked at the Dimension Cannon a moment._

" _Is this a good idea?" she thought for a moment, but looked around again, no one was looking so she quickly took it out of her backpack and threw it in the bin. As she stood away from the bin zipping up backpack up more and more people from the crashed cars were coming over._

" _Please, all of you stay back," One of the soldiers said "There is nothing to see," He said as a crowd of people was gathering._

 _Katie moved off to the back of the crowd just then she saw two officers move off to the side one of them had been standing outside of the building the woman had mentioned so Katie sneaked over and hid behind the vehicle they were nearby and listened in._

" _It was flying the thing was flying!" The officer said and Katie thought back to what The Woman Said "There was something in the road and in the sky..."_

" _But did she see it," Katie asked herself as she wondered what it was_

" _We were in the second car I saw it at least flying..." The officer spoke again_

" _What like a saucer...?" The other officer asked_

" _No like a pepper pot, but... It was alive" The officer replied and Katie, who was still listening realized what it was she had been told of what they were by her mother and father ever since she was a kid and much later they told her of The Time War, but Katie wondered why these UNIT officers didn't recognize or know what it was she came out from her hiding place._

" _It's a Dalek! You should know what they are" She said to them and they looked at her_

" _No love we don't know what a... D-alek is please tell, " One of them asked her_

" _You should A Dalek is to be feared by everything they recently moved the Earth across space why don't you remember?" She asked them curiously_

" _Sorry love, but you must have a concussion from the accident the Earth has not been moved in the last few weeks or year"_

 _Katie started to move away from them, they noticed_

" _Are you alright Ma'am?" One of the officers asked as the other officer stepped forward to help her_

" _Where are your parents?" The other officer asked curiously Katie began to step away even further but the officer grabbed her_

" _Let go of me!" She shouted struggling from his grip_

" _You know something," He said and pulled Katie over to a black limo car as a woman got out she looked at the officer_

" _What is going on here."_

" _She knows something."_

" _Does she now?" The woman said as she looked at Katie, who was trying to get away"_

" _Well, take her in I'll question her later"_

 _Flashback End_

 **End Of Chapter 5**


	7. Story 1 - Katie - Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Katie had reached the bottom of the stairs in the hallway she stopped and looked in the mirror outside the door to the truck could be heard slamming shut Katie thought about the events with UNIT that day and that she really was lucky to have thrown away The Dimension Cannon at least a little bit.

 _Flashback_

 _Katie had been taken to a top-secret UNIT base The Dalek that was found had been secured it seems at present, it didn't pose any threat to humans as Katie had found out as she was being questioned she didn't believe it wasn't a threat because it was._

 _She was questioned in a small room with two chairs and a brown table, Katie sat in one of these chairs as she took in the detail of the room with four walls one of them being a two-way mirror across from her Katie knew there had to be someone watching her at that moment._

 _As Katie sat there the door opened and the woman in charge came into the room and sat down facing Katie with the two war mirror behind her she stared at Katie for a moment and then leaned forwards._

" _What is your name?"_

" _Martha Scott" Katie replied, lying but the woman looked at her_

" _How do you know what that thing is?"_

" _I don't know, but you should" Katie replied, looking at the table_

" _I wonder why that is..."_

 _Early the next day Katie was in the same room, but this time the woman brought in an item Katie was staring at the table when the woman sat._

" _Well, you're not telling us the truth so I'd thought I'd bring something in," The Woman said as she put the item on the table it was The Dimension Cannon "What is this?"_

" _I don't know" Katie quickly said, looking at it_

" _We searched the area and found this in a nearby bin you weren't far from it and we picked up a strange reading from that area too, and I was wondering if it had anything to do with you"_

" _No, I don't know anything!" Katie shouted_

" _You know more than you are letting on we will find out"_

 _The door was opened and Katie was dragged out of the room the woman looked at The broken Dimension Cannon._

 _Early the next day The woman was in a lab looking at The Dimension Cannon a UNIT scientist was with her._

" _Whatever this thing is it's broken," The scientists said_

" _Can it be fixed?"_

" _No, we tried, but we simply do not know what it is I've never seen something like this before... I was thinking it was just a broken toy ma'am"_

" _No, it's not it had a reading coming off it"_

" _What do we do with it? I can't find out what it is we do not have the resources for anything higher than what we have here"_

 _Suddenly alarms had started to go off they were loud the women looked up as a UNIT soldier ran into the room_

" _What is going on?!" The women asked_

" _The girl, she's escaped!"_

 _Shocked the woman with the soldier ran out of the room._

 _It was three days later when Katie had found herself in a huge car park of a shopping center sitting on a bench she had been hiding from UNIT for three days now with her backpack she had gotten back just by luck nobody had noticed she was missing from her cell for at least an hour the guards at the base were useless and she found it easy to escape obviously they had gone through her backpack because she had found her stuff all rumpled up they obviously knew her name but Katie knew they were probably testing her._

 _Next to Katie on the bench was a newspaper and looked at it, she saw what year it was but Katie suddenly looked up towards the entrance there were UNIT trucks driving in. As one passed her Katie had ducked behind a red truck waiting for it to pass when it was gone she stood._

" _Are you okay?"_

 _Katie jumped at the voice and turned to see a woman this was Jocelyn_

" _Yes..."_

" _You're hiding from UNIT aren't you?"_

 _Katie looked at her suspiciously she took a step back_

" _You can trust me, I don't like them, My name's Jocelyn by the way Jocelyn Brown"_

" _Katie..."_

" _Nice to meet you now if you want to hide you can in my truck I will help you," Jocelyn Said looking towards the red truck Katie noticed_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes"_

 _With a nod from Katie Jocelyn opened the back door_

" _Get in, keep your head down don't make a noise," Jocelyn said and covered Katie with a blanket as she lay on the floor then put her shopping on the back seats. As Jocelyn got in the front of the red truck another UNIT truck passed as she turned the key she spoke to Katie._

" _I don't like UNIT they killed my mother she used to work for them"_

 _Flashback End_

 **End Of Chapter 6**


	8. Story 1 - Katie - Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Katie's thoughts broke when she reached the small tidy kitchen and found Jocelyn Brown coming in through the back door with shopping bags Katie stopped in the doorway. When Jocelyn saw Katie she smiled at her as she put the bags on the brown four chaired kitchen table that was in the middle of the room.

"Well UNIT have gone from town," Jocelyn said as she took her green jacket off and put it on the back of a chair that she was close too she then opened one of the bags

"Really?" Katie asked her as she came over to the table

"Yes, one of the store workers said they went late yesterday evening security saw them leave he said more people started visiting the store this morning after weeks of not going there," Jocelyn said as she took things out of the bags and put them on the table

"Did they say where they were going?" Katie asked

"Nope! Would you expect them too?"

"Probably not, I'm surprised I'm not all over the news or something"

"I don't think they would do that Katie I think that you're just lucky they didn't find out what you are and not dissecting you and all that" Jocelyn replied

"Yeah, but I think I would show up as humanly anyway... I'm just worried because they knew my name"

"Your diary that they found?"

"Yeah"

Jocelyn stopped what she was doing and looked at Katie

"I promised that I would protect you as a friend no one is going to find out about you and that you're here"

"What if someone comes here though and they see me"

"No one visits me anymore the rest of my family live away now" Jocelyn replied, "Are you okay?"

"I know just curious as to why they didn't release my name"

"Yeah, I wish I still had friends on the inside they would know"

"And your mother?" Katie asked

"Quite possibly" Jocelyn replied and looked at the bags Katie noticed

"Oh, I'm sorry"

Jocelyn looked up

"No it's fine Katie I know I blame them for what happened to her but I'll keep quiet I don't want to draw attention to myself"

"So you'd rather own a farm?"

"When I was a kid, I used to live on an estate but it was too big to live there after everything"

With a smile, Katie looked out of the window for a moment

"So what are you going to do now? Won't your mother be worried about you?" Jocelyn asked her and Katie looked back at her

"Well, I don't know... I don't know what to do, I don't even know how to get back UNIT has the Dimension Cannon but it's broken anyway they won't be able to use it and the technology they won't understand it... There is nothing I can do..." Katie said and looked at the bags "Hear what I can do for now though is help you with these bags" Katie added and started taking out the shopping Jocelyn watched her for a moment thinking but then decided to continue taking the shopping out of which will go in the cupboards or fridge.

Putting things away in the cupboard Katie thought about what Jocelyn had just said to her about her mother would her mum be worried about her right now in the other universe? Katie wondered what her mother was doing right now?.

Little did they know whilst they put the shopping away about a mile away down the road was a normal looking black van which was parked on the roadside in the back two men were listening to Katie's and Jocelyn's conversation one of the men got a phone out and rang someone this was the UNIT boss he worked for.

"Ma'am, we've found the girl right where you suspected her to be" The Man Said and looked at the other man for a moment "And there is something interesting you should listen to"

"Good, keep an eye on her and we'll try to reach you soon" Came the reply from the other end of the phone.

That very same night around the farm it was quiet except for an owl that could be heard, it was a clear night with no clouds around so you could see the stars and the moon in the sky. Inside the house, Katie was once again in her room, lying awake in bed.

Jocelyn had not long gone to bed an hour after Katie, who expected her to look like she normally had done for the last couple of weeks but hadn't. Katie had waited, awake a while until she knew Jocelyn would be fast asleep by now she had decided to leave.

After a while of lying under the covers in bed Katie got up and started quickly putting the things she had in her backpack as she did this she ripped a piece of paper out of the her diary and wrote on it leaving a message for Jocelyn explaining why she had to go when she finished the note she put it on the bed which was tidy after that she put on her jacket and her backpack she then quietly opened the door but looked back at the room it was tidy and quiet the window was shut but the curtains were still open Katie had decided to leave the room as was when she found it after Jocelyn had allowed her to stay Katie lastly looked at the bed before closing the door quietly behind her.

 **End Of Chapter 7**


	9. Story 1 - Katie - Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Katie walked quietly down the stairs, careful not to wake Jocelyn before she got to the front door, she stopped in front of the mirror that was hung on the wall in the hallway. Katie looked into it and within a moment her hair turned to a burgundy colour as she also did this it grew longer with the colour she did this so no one would recognize her on the road. Katie was almost glad that she was able to have this ability, but the reason for it had changed her childhood.

 _Flashback_

 _It was the weekend of the third Saturday night of June summer had just begun John Smith and Rose Tyler Katie's parents were at a friend's charity fundraiser with Pete and Jackie Tyler they were staying at the mansion of a close friend of Pete's where the fundraiser was being held at. The back of the mansion was surrounded by a forest. Katie, who was also at the event had been put to bed in a room upstairs whilst her parents were talking and drinking with people Katie was eight years old._

 _Katie was asleep until there was a whisper in her room._

" _Katie..."_

 _She woke quickly sat up and looked around her room but saw no one just then there was a scream from outside which made her look towards the window. Katie got out of the bed quickly putting her blue dressing gown she brought with her on and went to the window. She looked out of the window and could see the forest and the full moon she then looked down and saw a group of people down below on the ground, it seemed as though they too had heard the noise Katie saw her parents and stepped back a little so they didn't see her._

 _Katie wondered if they were fine, but then looked up at the forest edge and saw a shadowy figure there. So she decided to leave the room._

 _Katie quietly sneaked downstairs, passing a few rooms with very few people in when she came to the dining room no one was in there she stopped_

" _Katie..." Was the whisper again and she looked around_

" _Mum?" She said, but saw no one and looked towards the double doors that led to outside they were open._

 _When she got outside, she saw a group of people with rifles and torches these people included her mother and father who were holding torches Katie decided to follow she was curious..._

 _It wasn't until fifteen minutes later when Katie began to worry, she was lost and scared in the forest and couldn't find her parents this was when she stopped in a clearing, she heard a twig snap something was behind her but she was too afraid to look! But being brave she turned around as she did this she let out the loudest scream she possibly could do which may have been heard for miles around this alerted people close by including her parents who had gone running in the direction of the scream. The last thing Katie knew that day was hearing her name before she fell unconscious._

 _Flashback End_

Katie never spoke of that day again, ever not even to her parents she never told them what had made her go out to the forest that night Katie never even told any of her friends what had happened that weekend. She was bitten by a werewolf which was shot after being hunted down. By the next morning, Katie had been driven straight down to London with her parents and the dead werewolf, both Katie and the werewolf were contained in Torchwood.

Katie remained unconscious in the medical bay until later the next day she was locked in a separate room which had a bed and a window to a room that she could see into of which she was being watched by Torchwood staff and her parents.

Tests were done on both Katie and the werewolf, which was an alien Katie was locked inside the room for weeks they were waiting for the next full moon to arrive as they wanted to see if Katie could change. When she didn't they were surprised after that during another blood test Rose had talked to Katie about what happened, but Katie told her nothing except that she couldn't sleep she couldn't tell them that she heard a voice she was worried in case they'd think her mad.

It wasn't until a week after this when Katie grew impatient of being in the room and started crying immediately, it was then that when her hair had turned a light blue that they noticed and came up with the conclusion Katie may have only been half bitten and only had certain abilities as such with her hair.

The next couple of months after Katie had learned to control this ability that she had but it was uncontrollable at times and her hair nearly changed once at school so she was taken out for a while until she could control it but most of all Katie seemed to be fine.

With her hair changed Katie did one last check in the mirror her hair was fine, she then looked back up the stairs thinking of Jocelyn and that she'll be fine after a moment Katie turned and walked out of the house.

The next morning Jocelyn woke, got dressed and had breakfast but when half nine in the morning came she wondered why Katie had not joined her for breakfast thinking that it was strange as Katie had always joined her for breakfast at the same time as her over the last few weeks.

Jocelyn stood from where she sat and stared around the room it was too quiet she then decided to go back upstairs and knocked on the door of Katie's room after a few minutes of no reply she opened the door and found the room empty the bed had been made and looked as though it hadn't slept in all night the curtains were open but the window was shut as Jocelyn looked around the room she noticed that Katie's things were gone except for a little note that she noticed on the bed Jocelyn picked it up and read it...

" _It's better this way they were watching us I'll come back if and when I can... please be careful... see you!"_

After she read it Jocelyn sat on the bed thinking of Katie she had liked Katie as a friend even though she was from a parallel universe and a half-alien Jocelyn accepted Katie for who she was after all Katie was a kind person.

 **End Of Chapter 8**


	10. Story 1 - Katie - Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Later that day Jocelyn was sat quietly in her kitchen a warm mug of tea in her hand and a magazine on the table of which she was trying to read but was distracted she couldn't get Katie out of her thoughts Jocelyn hadn't done anything all day except think about Katie she was hoping that Katie was fine and safe where ever she was she did think about going out in her truck looking for Katie but decided against after burning the note Katie had left her just in case UNIT had shown up at her door.

This also made Jocelyn worry about herself since she also couldn't stop thinking about what Katie had written in the letter that they were being watched Jocelyn considered packing a bag and leaving the house but where was her innocence in that if UNIT did come they'd be after her too! And she didn't want that so she had decided to stay put.

After she had burnt the letter Jocelyn had gone outside firstly to her backyard and then to the front of the house she couldn't help herself and wanted to see if she could see anyone but she couldn't and had gone back inside as she did she opened a few windows she was making sure that UNIT knew she was in she was not running away but she was nervous and scared about what would happen to her.

As Jocelyn thought about her situation whilst staring down at the magazine UNIT cars and trucks were driving towards the farmhouse UNIT soldiers got out of the trucks with their firearms and made their way to their position behind bushes in front and back of the house they aimed their weapons at the house.

Once they were in position all the cars behind them had stopped and in the final car a woman got out she wore a white blouse a black jacket and a skirt she also had dark glasses on. It was soon clear to anyone that she was in charge as when she passed anyone they saluted to her this was also the same woman who had questioned Katie.

Once the woman had gotten out of the car she took her glasses off and straightened her jacket she then looked around at the house and area for a moment she then gave a nod to her team to storm the house two soldiers ran around to the back door and ducked down quietly as another two ran to the front door. As the woman walked up the path and got closer both the back door and front door were kicked in at exactly the same time.

As this happened Jocelyn dropped her mug and tea spilt all over the table, she stood as soldiers barged their way into the house and began searching some went upstairs whilst Jocelyn stayed where she was in the kitchen and thought about Katie being right she was a little shaken by annoyed at them for disturbing her peace.

Once all the rooms up and downstairs had been thoroughly searched the woman in charge walked into the kitchen and looked directly at Jocelyn as tea continued to drip from the table and onto the kitchen floor they were silent for a moment.

"All clear!" Was a shout from upstairs

"Clear here too!" Was another shout from the front of the house

"So... Where is she then?"

"Who?" Jocelyn asked

The woman in charge huffed and looked inside her jacket she removed something which was a file she opened it and showed a picture to Jocelyn, who saw that it was a CCTV picture of Katie stood outside a shop and possibly looking around.

"We're looking for this person"

Jocelyn took one look at the picture of Katie and looked up at the woman

"Never seen her before in my life," Jocelyn said, lying hoping they would believe her

"That's funny because a red truck was seen in the car park not long after she was spotted on this CCTV and you drove passed" The Woman replied and brought out another picture, but it was of Jocelyn's red truck it was also a close-up of her driving.

"And I was there getting shopping doesn't mean I saw her"

"Funny, since we have proof she was heard in this house... Just yesterday right here in this very kitchen... Where I'm standing..." The Woman Said with a mean gaze she then looked away from a silent Jocelyn who was looking at her The Woman looked at the fridge behind her and opened it she saw that there was a lot of food in it.

"Well Ya not going to find her head in there," Jocelyn said nervously joking with them and thought about Katie that she was right about UNIT were watching her house.

"You seem to have quite a lot of food in for one person Miss..." The Woman looked at the paperwork she had been given in the car when arriving "Brown, expecting anyone?... Friends?... Family?... Someone you just met?... Someone on the run, perhaps?..."

An uncomfortable silence followed as Jocelyn looked at the woman.

"So, what makes you think I would be hiding this person, whatever her name is with whatever she has done in my house," Jocelyn said quickly

"At first we did not know her name but we eventually found out she's called Katie Tyler Smith and hails from a mansion that we cannot find the address of basically she doesn't exist"

"She seems real on that photograph," Jocelyn said

"Yes, she's real alright and has some valuable information that could destroy The Earth and we also have reason to believe she was involved in a car crash which led to people's deaths"

"Well, I'm sorry for their losses but I don't know her! Like I said I've never seen her before in my life!" Jocelyn replied, knowing there was more to the story but a UNIT soldier approached The woman from behind and whispered in her ear

"Ma'am, we have a critical situation..." The Solider said, but The woman looked from him to Jocelyn

"All right Miss Brown" The woman in charge put her dark glasses back on turned around and walked towards the front door Jocelyn watched her

"We're taking her in," The Woman said

As these words were spoken two soldiers grabbed Jocelyn forcing her arms behind her back and handcuffed her.

"Oi! What you doing!... I've told you I don't know her!" Jocelyn shouted as she struggled against them as she was taken out of the back door of the house and around to the front.

When she got to the front she saw all the UNIT cars including a black van parked nearby one of the men that had come from it was now speaking to The Woman in charge. Jocelyn was shocked at this because she had passed the very same van yesterday which looked like it had broken down with the blonde hair man looking at it Jocelyn was handled into another van.

 **End Of Chapter 9**


	11. Story 1 - Katie - Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

That night in an old cold, dirty abandoned warehouse miles from Jocelyn's house Katie was asleep on the cold hard concrete floor but her sleep wasn't peaceful she was tossing and turning she was dreaming again. In her dreams, she mostly saw herself surrounded by fire and then ice and lastly monsters she could hear laughing... There were also strange, terrifying battles she mostly saw the darkness on some nights and in other's there was destruction, these were the dreams she constantly had over and over again each night until she would wake and forget them on most nights she would wake up screaming only to be comforted by her mother or father sometime she would speak to a Doctor at Torchwood but it didn't help.

But tonight the dreams she had were different they were happy she felt as though someone was running beside her, she felt as though they were running together hand in hand Katie couldn't quite see his face, but she knew he was there she felt quite happy running with whoever it was they were both running through a forest someone or something must have been chasing them but then Katie tripped and the person was gone as Katie looked up somebody came towards her.

Katie woke with a gasp she was sweating and shaking, pulling her jacket around her, she noticed that it was still dark outside she knew she was alone and terrified.

"So alone..." She said to herself as she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she sat up against the wall.

Suddenly Katie heard a loud bang at the end of the building so she stood quickly and looked into the darkness to see if she could see anyone she thought she was going mad or that she was still dreaming.

"Who's there!?" She shouted

The TARDIS was flying through time and space the central column was going up and down as it was quiet and empty well except for The Doctor that is. It had been empty ever since The Doctor had said goodbye to his friends after they had put the Earth back to its original precision The Doctor had been alone ever since. He was currently rushing around the console pressing random buttons. The TARDIS had picked up a signal coming from Earth and was now following it to the year and the place that was on the screen.

 _Time – 12:35 am..._

 _Date – July 20th, 2009..._

The TARDIS appeared outside an abandoned building with a wheeze and grinding noise that filled the quiet area with the noise. Once it had fully come into view The TARDIS door opened with a creak The Doctor walked out of The TARDIS putting his coat on after this he closed the door behind him and looked around for a moment as he looked towards the building he took out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning the area for the signal after a few moments the sonic beeped telling The Doctor which way the signal was coming from which was inside he started following the signal.

As he opened the old rusty door to the abandoned building and took a step in he heard a very loud voice saying... "Look! Who's there!" Sparing a thought that whoever it was could be in danger, he started running as he put the sonic away in his pocket as he ran his coat whipped about behind him.

Once The Doctor had got to where the shout had come from he found a girl who had dark brown hair with jeans and a jacket which was dirty she wasn't facing him she was looking away to the other end of the building and was looking at something that he didn't see.

"Are you all right?" He asked her concerned

The girl jumped, shocked she turned around to look at him it was Katie and when she looked at The Doctor she stared right at him he looked like her father that she actually thought he was for a moment but she knew him to be dead so thought that this could actually be The Doctor.

"Hello?" The Doctor said waving a hand in front of Katie's face making her blink she knew she had to not know who he was maybe he could help her get home?

"Who are you?" She asked him thinking that wasn't what she wanted to say...

"The Doctor, Yours?" He asked

"Ka... Katie..." She replied with a nervous smile and thought to herself "So this is The Doctor then, the one her father and mother spoke about"

The Doctor looked up and around for a moment and then looked back at Katie

"I heard someone shouting was that you?"

"You heard someone shouting in a building that is miles from nowhere and you investigate?" Katie replied looking strangely at him

"I was following a signal..." The Doctor replied and looked at the sonic Katie looked at it as well but looked at The Doctor

"Oh? What signal? What's that?" Katie asked

"Never mind..." The Doctor said, looking up using the sonic to track the signal again

"Well it was me that you heard I could hear noises something is with us I can feel it," Katie said as she looked around the place and then at The Doctor who looked at her

"You sure you're all right, though?" He asked again but then looked to his right by the wall as Katie looked away, "Have you been sleeping here?" He added and Katie looked to where he was looking

"Ran away from home family argument" Katie replied, lying and looked away wide eye thinking about what she was doing she looked up and into the darkness and thought she saw something

"Wait! Did you see something move in the shadows?" Katie as she saw something move The Doctor looked up

"No, I didn't see anything" The Doctor replied as he looked towards where Katie was looking.

"So what kind of Doctor are you and what are you holding" She asked as she looked at him and then at the sonic screwdriver, but she knew what he was going to say, but she had to ask questions she didn't was him suspecting her yet even though she knew he could help her she just had to be sure he was The Doctor

"Of everything and this is my sonic screwdriver it gets me in and out of tricky places" He replied

Before Katie could say anything both of them heard something, say The Doctor's name both of them turned to where the sound came from and saw two flashes of light.

 **End Of Chapter 10**


	12. Story 1 - Katie - Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Katie and The Doctor both looked into the darkness at what they saw

"Oh no, " Katie whispered to herself, knowing what they were facing she moved off to the side quickly to get her backpack as she did, she thought that The Dalek was locked up at the UNIT base unless it had gotten out and the UNIT base was either destroyed or they were looking for it and that meant they could be tracking it which also meant that they wouldn't be far behind and that she could now be in trouble she put her backpack on her back.

"Katie?"

"Yes... Doctor?" She replied as she looked at him

"When I say run, you run do not look behind do not stop" The Doctor whispered to her

"B... But what is that thing?" Katie asked

"It's a Dalek" The Doctor slowly whispered, "Run!" He then shouted quickly and grabbed Katie's hand, both of them turned and ran to the other end of the building as fast as they could Katie tried to keep up with The Doctor as they let go of hands The Doctor ran towards the exit which led outside.

Once they made it to outside the building The Doctor ran straight towards The TARDIS as Katie skids out of the building and nearly falls over she sees The Doctor near the blue police box she knew instantly what it was, The TARDIS she stared at it as The Doctor was unlocking it Katie knew he could take her back if he knew who she was. Katie looked back at the abandoned building The Dalek would catch up with them so looked back at The Doctor wondering if he was going to escape in The TARDIS.

"Doctor, what are you doing?... We have to run get out of here! From that thing..." Katie said to him

The Doctor stopped and looked at her

"I'll deal with The Dalek you'll be safe in The TARDIS"

Before Katie could reply she heard The Dalek chant "Exterminate" from inside The Doctor looked behind her, but at the same time they both heard what seemed like thunder and looked up at the sky Katie's hair whipped around as they saw a helicopter in the sky they then both looked down and saw UNIT vehicles approaching them. The Doctor and Katie looked at them as the helicopter above shone its spotlight on them Katie was now worried.

"Oh great UNIT again just what I need" Katie said quietly to herself as her hair blew around, she was worried that The Doctor might find out who she was as Katie had wanted to tell him herself, Katie looked at The Doctor as he looked at the UNIT troops running towards them aiming their weapons at the building with The Dalek inside.

"Do..." Katie went to speak, but some of the troops and the Unit lady that was in charge came over to them and spoke Katie grew nervous

"Right get these two to safety and seal off the area," The Woman said bellowing out orders to the troops Katie closed her mouth and looked at the woman terrified.

"Hello there I'm The Doctor I'm sure you know who I am, no salutes,"The Doctor said quickly The woman looked at him

"Your... The Doctor?" She asked and looked at Katie and then to The TARDIS behind them considering that Katie must have been with The Doctor investigating, she looked back at The Doctor "It's an honour, Sir... Now, do you have any idea what that thing is inside?" The woman asked and looked towards the building quickly and looked back at The Doctor

"You don't know what it is?" The Doctor asked curiously looking at her strangely"

"No, should we?" The Woman asked and looked at Katie curiously and back at The Doctor

"Yes, The Daleks have visited many times before they moved Earth recently and are dangerous"

"What?... They didn't we would have known" The Woman said, but went quiet a moment, then she moved away from them a little and spoke into her radio

"Strange..." The Doctor said to himself and looked at Katie, "Don't you think?" forgetting he's only just met her

"Yes" Katie quickly said with a nod

"OK were evacuated from here Doctor you and..." The Woman said but looked at Katie

"Katie" Katie replied, hoping The Woman wouldn't say anything to The Doctor, but they knew her name anyway, so Katie thought that the woman was just testing her again? "Who does she think she is," Katie thought to herself?.

"Doctor you and your friend need to come with us to a safer area"

"I have my TARDIS..." The Doctor said, nodding towards it "I can take Katie with me and we'll meet you in the area provided" The Doctor replied and grabbed Katie's hand pulling her towards The TARDIS they went inside They Woman stared at them for a moment as they went in but then moved away to give orders.

The Doctor closed the door behind them quickly and ran up to the console as Katie stood near the door she looked around

"What the hell..." She whispered, but The Doctor heard her he looked up

"Yes, I know it's bigger on the inside, it's called The TARDIS, which stands for Time and Relative Dimension's in space it can go anywhere and everywhere in Time and Space any questions?" The Doctor quickly explained whilst running around the console.

"No... I think that about sums it up" Katie replied as she took her backpack off.

 **End Of Chapter 11**


	13. Story 1 - Katie - Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A few moments later The TARDIS landed as it did Katie leaving her backpack behind and The Doctor walked out of The TARDIS into the chaos of UNIT troops running to their stations aiming their weapons at the warehouse which was where The Dalek still was half a mile away. As The Doctor walked out the woman came over to them.

"Doctor, please tell me more about this Dalek and how to contain it"

"It's from a planet far away from Earth a different solar system, in fact, their planet is Skaro"

"You talk as though there is more than one"

"Hope not on Earth anyway and yes, they are a species, but what I want to know is One what's it doing here and Two why don't you remember what it is"

"Should we remember it? I mean I know you've said it's been here before, but I don't remember and we've looked through the records"

"Something's wrong, it's been here many times in history..." The Doctor said thinking

"But why don't we remember?" The Woman asked

"Good point, why don't you?"

"You just asked her that," Katie said

"Yes... Sorry figuring it out Katie what about you, do you remember?" The Doctor asked her as she looked at him

"No" She replied quickly lying and looked at the woman who looked at her curiously

"So what's it doing on Earth?" Asked The woman

"We could ask it that but I don't think it would have a civilized conversation with an Earthling" Katie replied sarcastically

"The answer as to why it might be here could be in that building..." The Doctor said, taking out his sonic thinking about the signal he lost but he looked up at Katie and then to the woman

"Right, well we need to get inside that building... I've got all sorts of weapons coming in to destroy that thing"

They all looked up towards the sky as they saw a helicopter coming

"What have you got?" The Doctor asked

After the UNIT helicopter had landed all three of them walked over to it the weapons were being carried off in silver metal boxes The Doctor, Katie and The Woman watched as they did The Woman in charge spoke.

"Right, so we've got all sorts of weapons as you can see, I need to know which of these if any can work on that Dalek," The Woman said and pointed to various weapons The Doctor looked at some of the boxes.

"Over there we've got silver bullets... And we've got this" She walked over to a long metal box and picked up a long black weapon she looked at The Doctor as he looked at her "A rocket-propelled grenade also known to UNIT as SIL 60 type twenty-five, we have more of them but they don't work yet but this one does" As she explained The Doctor smiled

"Awesome" Katie whispered, looking at the various weapons they had

"So you want to know which of any of these weapons may destroy The Dalek?" The Doctor said

"Yes"

"You're holding it... But we need to know what it's doing here"

As this was said The Dalek emerged from the building and started firing at them all the UNIT troops also opened fire at The Dalek whilst running for cover. The Doctor grabbed Katie and the woman who stopped the weapons they all dived down for cover and landed near the troops behind bollards the woman landed next to The Doctor on his right side and Katie to The Doctor's left.

"You both all right?" He shouted over the noise"

"Yes" Katie shouted back

"Brilliant" Came an annoyed voice from his right

The Doctor looked over the bollard as The Dalek continued to fire at the soldiers The Doctor ducked his head down when a death ray came his way some of the death rays went over their heads missing the soldiers but some didn't and hit some of the soldiers instantly. As time went on, more soldiers were dropping Katie, The Doctor and The woman could see that there were less than what was with them at the beginning The Woman looked at The Doctor.

"We need to do something!" She shouted as a soldier fell next to her

"Katie..."

As Katie heard someone whisper her name she looked over to where the weapons were it was where she thought she heard her name come from but no one was there except for the weapons Katie looked at the rocket-propelled grenade that was on the floor. As she looked at The Doctor she could see that he was thinking she then looked at the soldiers, one next to her dropped to the floor, making her jump she looked back over to the weapons and closed her eyes and thought of her father

"Any time you're scared Katie I am always here by your side" Katie remembered what her father said to her when she was a child the very last time she was scared. Katie opened her eyes, then she had made her choice of what she was going to do as she knew something had to be done about The Dalek.

Katie got up as The Doctor tried to grab her and shout her name at the same time Katie ran over to the rocket-propelled grenade dodging rays as she did when she got there Katie picked it up and ducked behind the box she looked at the rocket-propelled grenade and noticed that it wasn't loaded so she thought about checking in the boxes maybe the missiles were in one of them perhaps the one next to her. Katie looked up towards The Dalek it was still firing just then she stood quickly looking into the box, but the helicopter close by exploded sending both her and the weapons box flying.

"Katie!" The Doctor shouted

 **End Of Chapter 12**


	14. Story 1 - Katie - Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

As Katie landed on the floor so did debris from the helicopter the explosion had also knocked over the boxes and the missiles that were in the boxes rolled out as she reached over to them. Debris that was on fire was still falling Katie grabbed the rocket and two of missiles she sat up and loaded them into it and then pulled it onto her shoulder and quickly stood The Doctor wasn't looking at her as she aimed it at The Dalek and fired. The first one missed and hit the abandoned building causing it to explode. The Doctor and the woman watched her as she fired the second missile this time it hit The Dalek causing it to also explode.

As The Dalek exploded the soldiers remaining stopped firing and looked at Katie as did The Doctor and The Woman they stood as Katie lowered the weapon and put it down as they walked over. Katie looked at them

"Not bad good thinking back there, excellent footwork maybe I should employ you," The Woman said and then walked over to the soldiers as Katie looked at The Doctor.

"She's right that was impressive," He said to her

"Was it?"

"Yes but dangerous you could have been killed"

"Sorry"

"But you saved The Earth... That was one Dalek could have been a lot worse" The Doctor trailed off, looking at her "You know, you remind me of someone, but I don't know who," He said to her and then walked towards The TARDIS.

Katie stood there for a moment thinking of her mother, she wondered if she should tell The Doctor who she was but she wasn't sure as she looked over at the UNIT troops. The Doctor looked over at her as he stood by The TARDIS Katie looked at him

"But we need to find out why it was here"

"It's fine they can find out," The Doctor said as they both looked at the damage to the abandoned building The Doctor looked at Katie

"Are you coming, Katie?" He asked

Katie looked at him

"Sorry, what?" She then walked towards him so she could hear what he said

"Do you want to come?" The Doctor asked, gesturing towards the TARDIS behind him

"In... Time and Space?"

"Yes... Time, Space, Anywhere, Anywhen, Any planet, your choice" The Doctor replied as he looked at Katie for a second. Katie looked up at the stars thinking she then looked down at him

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Then I will" Katie replied with a smile

A man was sitting at his desk in a small room which looked like an office, but it wasn't your typical office on Earth this office was on a different planet far away from Earth. This man that was sitting at the desk was The President of the planet and the high council of Time Lords this man's name was Rassilon and in front of him was a Time Lady who was called The Rani.

"Well? The portal?" Rassilon asked her

"It is done"

"And?"

"And was successful"

"Any danger?"

"Oh, there has been just a Dalek nothing much, but we think that was dealt with"

"But was it the right universe?"

"Yes!"

"And The Doctor?"

"Fooled as much" The Rani replied with a smile

"So it's time"

"Indeed" The Rani replied

 **The End**

 **Notes:**

So that's the end of "Katie" the next story in Earth Defence will be "Falling From The Sky: Part 1"


	15. Falling From The Sky: Part 1 - Chapter 1

**Story 2 – Falling From The Sky Part 1 – It's months since Katie was last on Earth, months since she last saw her mother. But what falls from the sky as Jack is in Torchwood and Martha is visiting her mother who or what are they? And where have they come from? As Rose returns to find Katie.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was exactly one month before Christmas on a dark, chilly evening, Captain Jack Harkness was sat in his office his coat hung up at the door he was tapping the desk whilst looking over reports of any strange events happening in the city in the last twenty-four hours to a few days as the clocked on the wall ticked by Jack was in a quiet Torchwood Hub with him though was Gwen who was sat at a desk looking at the CCTV of the area her black leather jacket was on the back of the stool she was sat on.

About an hour to so ago, they had just come back from a supposed Weevil sighting in the city, but didn't catch or see any, and they had checked the area thoroughly for about an hour as Jack thought it odd that the Weevils were out early evening normally they would come out late at night.

Across the country in London, Martha and Mickey were visiting Francine, They were currently sitting on the sofa in front of the window in her front living room it was seven in the evening and they were there for a short visit since they had been on holiday and were driving back to Cardiff the next day.

Francine was currently standing in the kitchen making tea for them all. After she moved to the counter near the window from filling the kettle with water and as she grabbed a cup out of the nearest cupboard she looked out of the window, but as she did, she saw light appearing in the sky one by one starting to fall to Earth suddenly they multiplied she dropped the cup she was holding on the floor and as it smashes Francine ran into the front living and looked at Martha and Mickey who had looked up when they heard the cup smash Martha stood

"What is it?" Martha asked her concerned

Francine looked out of the window

"Look at the sky both of you look!" Francine Said she then turned and ran out of the house Martha, who was standing and Mickey, who still sat then turned and looked out of the window both of them saw what Francine had seen shocked Martha ran out as Mickey stood quickly and followed her out of the house.

As Francine stood outside looking at the sky Martha and Mickey joined her all three of them looked up towards the sky. As they did more and more people along the street came out of their houses or looked out of their windows at the phenomena that were happening Martha got her phone out and searched for Jack's number.

In The Torchwood Hub alarms started going off as soon as whatever was happening outside happened, Jack looked up quickly and rushed out of his office to look at a screen as he did, he saw some readings, but he didn't know what to make of them Gwen looked at him curiously she was standing now, but as Jack went to run out of The Torchwood Hub she looked back at the CCTV as she did this she also turned a computer onto a news channel.

When Jack got to outside, he looked up at the sky and saw what was falling in doing this it reminded him of the time when there were planets in the sky caused by when The Daleks had moved The Earth but this was different from that. After a moment his phone started to ring he answered.

"Jack?... Where are you?" Asked the voice down the phone Jack had recognized the voice straight away

"Cardiff just outside Torchwood I'm looking at the sky are you seeing what I'm seeing Martha?"

"Yes!... Possibly the whole country then?"

"Seems so"

"What do we do Jack?"

"Well, for one thing, your holiday is over, but whatever this is, it might not just be the whole country, but the whole world..." Jack trailed off, looking at the sky he then saw a body fall into the bay from the sky "What... The hell... Their all bodies Martha bodies"

"What!?" Martha Said shocked and looked up at the sky at each of the single lights as they appeared and fell Mickey looked at her and then to his phone he turned to Twitter to see what was going on.

"How many do you think?"

"I dunno, maybe a hundred here so far?... But the whole country depends but if it's the whole world, thousands if not millions?..."

"Well, I'm going to check Martha I want you out there maybe try and bring whoever they are back here," Jack said as he rushed back into Torchwood

"I will see you, Jack"

Martha clicked her phone off and looked at both Mickey and her mother

"Not just this country, it's the whole world," Mickey said as he looked from his phone to Martha who looked at her mother

"We have to go this might be an emergency," Martha said and hugged her mother, she then let go "Find out where everyone else is, see if they're fine"

"I will Martha you better hurry"

Martha and Mickey then turned and walked to their car, however, before they could get in, an old woman wearing a white jacket and white skirt with brown hair spoke.

"The Doctor will need you..." The Woman said to them making both Martha and Mickey look at her

"Who are you?" Martha asked, wondering who this woman was

"You are friends of The Doctor... A time is coming when he is going to need you... He needs to be stopped"

"How do you know The Doctor?" Mickey asked

"Time..." But before the woman could say any more she disappeared. Martha and Mickey looked at each other wondering what just happened.

A moment later they both got into the car, but before they could continue a body landed on the front of the car, making them both jump.

 **End Of Chapter 1**


	16. Falling From The Sky: Part 1 - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was four and half hours later when Martha and Mickey had made it to Torchwood with the body that had landed on their car. The body was a woman and she was alive she had long brown hair and was unconscious Martha and Mickey didn't recognize her the woman in question was now lying in the autopsy room still currently unconscious. Martha had started checking on her such as scans of a "heart" beat but noticed something odd which was why she was shocked at when she stopped with the scans Martha ran out of the room and up to Jack's office he looked up from the weapon he was looking at when she came in.

"You need to see this," She said to him handing him the results of the heart check he too was shocked and ran out of his office to the autopsy room Martha followed him as did Mickey

"So she has..."

"Yes, I checked and re-checked twice she has two hearts"

"Who is she though... I mean she can't be The Doctor can she? She had a weapon on her" Mickey said

"Who knows"

Suddenly the women on the autopsy table woke with a gasp and sat up, she looked at her hands for a moment as all three of them looked at her Mickey took a step back as Jack's hand immediately went to his gun. After a moment the woman then looked around the room wondering where she was until she spotted Martha, Jack, and Mickey when she did, she quickly looked for her weapon that should have been by her side when she didn't see it she stopped

"Looking for this?" Jack said, holding the weapon the woman looked at him

"Yes..."She looked at them suspiciously sensing they weren't like her, she spoke again "Who are you and where am I?"

"You're on Earth in Torchwood and I'm Martha," Martha said to her and pointed to Jack and Mickey "That's Jack and Mickey you can trust us"

"Him not so much..." Romana said, looking at Jack who looked offended, but then looked at Martha "But you yes"

"So who are you then?" Martha asked her politely

"You are human..." The Woman Said and all three looked at each other for a moment oddly looking back at the woman

"Yes... And you?" Martha asked again

"My Name's Romanadvoratrlendar and I'm a Time Lady" The Woman had told them, but as she did all three of them looked at her stunned and she noticed "Or for short you can call me Romana" She added as she stood

"So... Um... You survive The Time War..." Martha began to ask, but Romana looked at her for a moment and then looked away Martha noticed "I'm sorry I shouldn't have..."

Romana looked at her

"How do you know about The Time War?" She asked curiously

"We have a friend called The Doctor..." Martha said, trailing off wondering if Romana knew him

Romana smiled

"I see he never stopped and continued on even when we were lost"

"Yes, he's been alone ever since... " Martha said to her and she looked at Mickey

"A Time Lord alone in this universe without anyone else knowing you saved your species..."

All three looked at her

"What?"

"He saved us, put Gallifrey in a pocket universe ending The Daleks and The Time War"

"Does he know?" Martha asked

"He should do it was him and all his other selves... I'm sorry, but what did he tell you?"

"He told us about The Time War that he destroyed Gallifrey..." Martha replied

"Strange..." Romana whispered, "Perhaps The General was right..."

"What?" Mickey asked

"Oh, it doesn't matter"

"But you were falling out of the sky all of you?" Martha said

"There is a rip in the pocket universe we have perhaps fallen through time and space, but there is something I need to warn The Doctor about"

"Oh?" Martha said

"Rassilon our president, he plans to force information out of The Doctor to do this by any means necessary whether what it may be"

"Information?... On what?" Jack asked

"I do not know, but I tried to find out, but Rassilon, I don't know what he's done, but he's done something I know he has I don't trust him, which is why I need to warn The Doctor do you know where he is?"

"We haven't seen him in well over a year, but I have his number I could ring him?" Martha said and walked out of the room Romana watched her go and then looked at Jack

"We need to find the others"

"There'll be more of you?"

"Yes, there has to be I just know it"

Gwen walked in

"Jack..."

Jack looked at her as did Romana

"It was all over the world, everyone saw them falling even in America"

"Get on to UNIT ask for Kate Stewart tell her what happened and who they are, The Doctor's people and tell her we need to collect all of them, they are all in danger, but are not a danger to Earth and then ask Kate that they are to be brought to Torchwood"

Gwen nodded and walked off Romana looked at Jack

"Thank you"

 **End Of Chapter 2**


	17. Falling From The Sky: Part 1 - Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was early evening the day after people fell from the sky, which has been reported constantly around the world on every news channel. Romana was sitting on a park bench not far from Torchwood she was dressed in Earth clothing she was wearing Brown ankle boots with black trousers, a greenish blouse and a black leather jacket these were what Martha had found for her. Romana was alone thinking about the past day and also The Time War the horrors she saw, but that wasn't her concern right now her concern was her people.

Romana had spent most of the last day looking for some of the others that had fallen she had some help from Jack and Martha, who were in contact with UNIT and Martha was trying to reach The Doctor but with no answer, Romana was concerned that he would never show up.

As Romana thought of The Doctor she looked up at the stars as they twinkled in the sky, it wasn't him she was just concerned about it was also her people and Rassilon what he was trying to do she wondered if he was a reason why The Doctor wasn't answering had Rassilon already got to The Doctor?.

"Ah, there you are," Martha said as she walked up to Romana who jumped and wiped away the tears that had fallen when she thought about The Time War Romana looked at Martha who stopped and noticed "Sorry... I interrupted?"

"No, it's fine, I was just thinking" Romana replied as Martha sat next to her

"Jack wanted me to inform you the status of your species... Basically UNIT thoroughly searched the country to find the ones they were able to find and are bringing them to Torchwood but will keep searching for those who are hiding... As for other countries, UNIT has searches out and others have been found in Australia, Bulgaria, Japan and China were still waiting for other countries to respond... As for America well, that one is going to be difficult as we might need to go to Nevada"

"Nevada... Why?" Romana as she looked at Martha, who looked around and then at Romana

"Look UNIT isn't involved and I don't know if the rumours are true, but..." Martha stopped thinking "We should talk somewhere else about this, but Jack is concerned too in case any of them are ever tested on you know that kind of thing..."

"Yes, of course, this isn't my first visit to Earth"

"Oh no?"

"I once travelled with The Doctor for a while back when he had curly hair and big teeth with a long scarf we were in Paris once, last time I saw him briefly was during The Time War and he'd changed..." Romana paused thinking she looked at Martha "But perhaps he's different now?"

"He could be Jack said when he first met him, The Doctor was different to what I know him as now... I think he'll be happy to see you"

"Oh?"

"In the past, there have been chances for The Doctor to not be alone there was The Master a few years ago, he enslaved Earth for a year until it was reversed and then there was Jenny, she... was The Doctor's daughter... They both died... He's been alone ever since... So you understand?"

"Yeah," Romana said and looked back up at the sky and smiled

"I hope we find him soon Martha, Rassilon will stop at nothing to get what he wants..." Romana said and looked down "But there is one person we need to find..."

"Who's that?"

"The General he led the war council during the war I don't think he was helping Rassilon as he disagreed with everything Rassilon was doing during the Time War and if he wasn't he'll be the only highest person out of us all to take charge of the situation"

"Is there no one else?" Martha asked

"No" Romana replied quickly

"Is there no vice president anything like that?"

"No, Rassilon said "He didn't need one he said he was the resurrected that he was immortal that he could look after Gallifrey forever and ordered that anyone who tried to depose him would be a renegade either that or made to regenerate I could not go on living with him as president"

"I see... so does that make you a renegade?"

Romana looked at Martha

"He couldn't have known that I wanted him out I didn't say anything but something happened I do not know..." Romana said but then went quiet

"Romana the longer we wait for The Doctor to show or pick up the phone the longer you're all going to be here for I could ask Jack if you could help at Torchwood you and the others"

Romana looked at Martha

"That would be fine the more help you need for this situation, I'll explain to the others"

They sat in silence for a while until Martha looked at Romana

"Come on tell me more about the adventures you had with The Doctor".

 **End Of Chapter 3**


	18. Falling From The Sky: Part 1 - Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was two weeks before Christmas on an early Monday morning when Jack and Martha walked into Torchwood behind them was Romana this was the same thing they had been doing for the last couple of weeks, but today was different following them were other Time Lords and Ladies and various other Gallifreyans such as The General. Martha and Jack had travel bags with them as they had spent the weekend in America, helping to secure the release of Romana's people from Area 51 in Nevada, where a rogue UNIT team was based it had been a long weekend for them and they were now exhausted.

When they walked in, most of the Time Lords and Gallifreyans were curious Romana took them to one side to explain what was going on Mickey was standing in the doorway of Jack's office watching them he had stayed behind at Torchwood. Jack and Martha walked up to Jack's office as they go there Jack spoke to Mickey as Martha dropped her bag and hugged him.

"Everything has been OK here?"

"Everything's been fine... No word from The Doctor" Mickey replied, kissing Martha and then looked down at Gallifreyans "That all of them"

"Yep" Martha replied as Jack went into his office and put his bag down Martha followed him as Mickey went down the stairs Martha also put her bag down and took a seat she looked at Jack

"That was a long weekend," Martha said to him

"Sure was..." Jack replied as he smirked

"What's with the smile?"

"We invaded America"

Then Martha started to laugh as did Jack a moment later there was a knock at the door it was Romana Jack and Martha stopped laughing as she opened the door and came in

"I've explained everything to them... So what now? Temporary accommodation?"

"Yes..." Jack said and Romana went to go "Romana?"

She stopped and turned back

"Check up on the other's we do not know what they've done for the past few days"

"Will do, " She went to go again, but stopped and looked at Jack "They want to know if they can spend Christmas here so that we are all together just for a few days... We don't have holidays on Gallifrey, but they want to be here you know?"

"Sure, why not"

"Thanks, I'll tell them" Romana replied with a smile and walked out of the room Martha looked back at Jack sat there for a moment and then got her phone out she looked at the number of her old phone

"I don't understand why isn't he picking up the phone?"

"I don't know Martha perhaps he's busy doing the usual. Or perhaps Rassilon already has him"

"I hope not, but how would we know? Rassilon hasn't said anything and we don't even know where he is" Martha said to him

"I don't know, but keep trying," Jack said as Martha stood

"I will"

Martha then left the room as Jack sat back in his chair for a moment he then sat forwards and got on the phone.

Romana was sitting in a chair as she watched Martha leave Jack's office, she had just run down the stairs and had heard the conversation between them both. Romana hoped that Rassilon didn't already have The Doctor, but she knew that they would know by now if he did! Romana wished that The Doctor was here to know that he wasn't alone.

Romana looked around and at her people some of them knew that she had been president at the start of the war but some didn't and those who did were probably expecting her to take charge but couldn't she felt as though she wasn't strong enough to be their leader to stand up against Rassilon she wouldn't have been able to do that alone not without The Doctor and if they can't him that meant she and the other's won't be able to go home Romana knew that some of them had almost been tested on and some of them hadn't been to Earth before but some of them had like Susan The Doctor's granddaughter who was now sitting down in the med bay getting help from Martha.

 **End Of Chapter 4**


	19. Falling From The Sky: Part 1 - Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Romana sat looking at Susan with Martha she thought back to the last few days where she had gone with Jack and Martha to help rescue her people she thought back to the moment she had got Susan and the other's out as Mickey passed her to go up to Jack's office.

 _Flashback_

 _It was late Saturday evening in America as a man in uniform was walking down a corridor his footsteps echoed off the floor as he walked towards some double doors this man was in charge of a US military base known as Area 51 he was checking up on prisoners just before he got to the doors at the end of the corridor a younger man wearing a white lab coat had stepped out of the room._

" _Well has it said anything?"_

" _No Sir she has not but I noticed that like the others she sounds English"_

" _Hmm I see... well then step up your interrogation to level five"_

" _But Sir you want me to..."_

" _Yes I do"_

 _The man then turned and walked away back to his office as the other younger man went back into the room other people passed on the way._

 _It was an hour later when he was sat in his office looking over papers a mug of tea on the table and the radio on low that he heard the rumble of helicopters descending over the base he looked up putting the paper on the table he turned in his chair to the window and stood he looked out of the window to see what was happening as his office door suddenly opened as a soldier ran in._

" _Sir we're being attacked"_

 _The man turned to the door_

" _Who would attack this base it's secretive besides the government"_

" _It never has Sir... it's UNIT"_

" _What do they want?"_

" _I don't know Sir"_

" _The find out!" He shouted at the man and turned back to the window to see the helicopters land he then ran out of his office and down to the medical wing as he got there screaming could be heard from inside a room he looked through the window of the door but just as he was about to go in he felt something prodding into his back and attempted to turn around._

" _Don't bother... you don't torture people like this no matter who they are even if they're my species?" The voice behind him said_

" _So your one of them..." He replied in disgust but was then pushed to the floor as this happened he rolled over onto his back as he did he saw a woman pointing her weapon at him as he stared at her he heard another voice coming from down the corridor._

" _Romana there is no need for that..." The voice had said it was Jack and a few UNIT soldiers who grabbed the man and made him stand as Romana put her weapon away. They heard screaming from inside the room they were stood outside of so Romana turned and ran into the room what she saw horrified Romana who stood there shocked at what she saw._

 _One of her own was strapped to a chair and had cuts all over her arms the girl was a mess she had dried mud all over her face, the clothes she wore were ripped and the girl's hair was at odd angles she was half conscious._

 _The young man who was torturing the poor girl had stopped and looked over at Romana as she had come into the room as soon as he saw the UNIT soldiers he dropped the knife he was holding and was dragged off to the side as Romana approached the girl. Jack had started unstrapping the straps on the chair on the left Romana watched him for a moment and then she started on the right arm as she did the girl opened her eyes and looked at Romana._

" _Thank you..."_

" _No problem what's your name?"_

" _Su... Susan..." The girl said swallowing_

 _Romana looked at her curiously wondering_

" _Susan?... wouldn't be The Doctor's granddaughter by any chance?" Romana asked as she moved to the right ankle as Jack looked up surprised_

" _Yes..." Susan smiled "I am, is he here is he with you?"_

" _No, I'm afraid not"_

" _Oh," Susan said disappointed and looked at Jack "Who are you then?"_

" _Captain Jack Harkness a friend of The Doctors"_

" _Susan do you know where the other's are?" Romana asked and Susan turned to her_

" _No... but that man he'll know" Susan replied as she was helped out of the chair_

" _Right OK... we'll get you somewhere to safety and clean you up," Jack said and Romana went to go out of the room_

" _Romana where are you going?" Jack asked her_

" _To find the others"_

" _No you go with Susan she needs you now take her outside I'll find them"_

" _But Jack..."_

" _I'll explain to them don't worry"_

" _Fine" Romana replied and took Susan she helped her out of the room a few of the UNIT soldiers went with them. When they were gone Jack looked back at the man in charge who was being held by UNIT soldiers._

" _Show me where the other's are," He said to the frightened man_

 _Ten minutes later Romana and Susan were outside and were sitting on the edge of the helicopter with the door open Martha was tending to Susan's wounds as they talked._

" _How long have you been here Susan?" Romana asked_

" _I dunno about five days maybe?... but what happened Romana firstly I was alone and thinking and then there was this tea in front of me and then I was falling... into the darkness..."_

" _There's a tear in the pocket universe we fell through it... I don't know but I think Rassilon may have had something to do with it those closest to The Doctor Rassilon may have pushed through"_

" _But why?"_

" _I heard that Rassilon wants information from The Doctor"_

" _About what?"_

" _I dunno but I think we'll find out somehow"_

 _Half an hour later they saw Jack and the rest of the UNIT soldiers walk out of the building with four other people Jack went over to them_

" _Are you OK?" Jack asked Romana_

" _Yes I'm fine"_

 _Jack then looked at Susan_

" _How are you?"_

" _I'll be OK" She replied_

" _Good, we've searched the base and found what we could and they'll be coming back with us there are a few more places we need to search before we leave America," Jack said to Romana he then go into the helicopter_

" _Ok" Romana stood in the helicopter as the door was shut she watched from a window as her people were led into other helicopters and together they all flew away._

 _End Of Flashback_

Romand turned away from the med bay and stood she went over to speak to The General as she did from the med bay Susan looked up at her.

 **End Of Chapter 5**


	20. Falling From The Sky: Part 1 - Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was four days before Christmas day and Wilfred Mott was walking down a busy street full of shoppers he had a few shopping bags and was shopping for Christmas presents people passed him as he passed a Salvation Army band playing _"God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen"_ as he stopped he thought back to his dream he had the previous night she shook the dream off as he looked down the street towards a church and notices something he started walking.

Inside the church, Wilf was stood looking at the stained glass mirror as a choir sings in the mirror he sees The TARDIS behind Wilf a woman dressed in white appears

"They call it the legend of the blue box," The Woman said making Wilf jump and turn around to her

"I've never been in here before not one for churches too cold" Wilf spoke assuming this woman was with the church

The woman in white looked up at the stained glass window and then around before finally looking back at Wilf

"This was the site of a convent back in the thirteen hundred's it's said a demon fell from the sky than a man appeared a man in a blue box they called him the sainted physician he smote the demon and then disappeared," She told him

"That's a bit of a coincidence," Wilfred said turning back to the stained glass window

"It's said there's no such thing as coincidence who knows perhaps he's coming back"

"Oh that would make my Christmas" Wilf said and turned around back to the woman but as he did he saw that she was gone he looked all over the church but couldn't see her he then walked out of the church to see if she was outside wondering if the meeting between them had actually happened

Parallel Universe

Something was wrong, she could feel it, it's been over a month since she sent Katie into the other universe and so far nothing had changed not that she was aware of. After a few days, Rose had begun to worry... and had worried a lot more in the past few days. A knock on her office door broke her out of her thoughts she looked up hoping for something anything word on Katie.

"Come in!" Rose responded loudly in anticipation, the door opened and in walked Pete who had found out that Rose had sent Katie to the other universe a couple of hours after without his permission he was furious and angry with Rose at first but slowly understood why she did it. As he walked in Rose lowered in her seat a little disappointed

"Hey, how you holding up?" He asked with genuine concern etched on his face he knew she wasn't eating or sleeping that much

"I'm good considering..." Rose replied. She was extremely worried, anyone could see that, Pete stepped forwards and put his arms around her

"She's a tough kid, I'm sure she's fine," He said trying to reassure her, instead, it just angered her more

"How do you know that!?" She shouted standing looking at Pete "Anything could have happened to her! And if so then it's my fault!"

Pete took a step back from Rose as she looked out of the window of her office and thought back to that day they were in the middle of a war thankfully they had fought back just a few days later but with some of the alien race escaping they knew they were on the edge of the solar system waiting.

"I know Rose but you need to calm down I only wish that you had not of done it you knew she didn't want to go, she never wanted to do it she told you it was wrong from what I heard from the scientists that were working that day was that you were both arguing over the matter" Pete said and stopped talking he looked at Rose as she turned to him

"That's true you should have seen her I put too much pressure on her to do it I kept going on and on at her after mom... and then there was the war if she's dead then it's my fault... I don't know what I would do if..." Rose turned away and back to the window closing her eyes for a moment feeling the pain of loss she had tears in eyes

"You were thinking of the people for the Earth... What are you going to do now?"

Slowly Rose turned back to him "For the first time in over twenty years I never thought that I was going to say this but I've got nothing here now, I'm going to go back to that day to look for her because I need to bring her back" Rose said and Pete took a step towards her

"I understand, your mother would be proud"

Rose smiled at him she then grabbed her mobile from her desk and walked towards the door of her office opened it she looked back at Pete "I'm going now I'm going today" With a slight nod Pete followed her out of the office.

As both Rose and Pete walked the corridors the people they passed looked at them and they looked back Rose knew that she was never going to see any of these people for a while or at all if she couldn't get back like Katie if she was dead but Rose was glad that everyone understood what she was doing but she also knew that it was a possible chance of seeing The Doctor again she missed him so much she physically ached sometimes missing him.

For Rose, it had been over twenty years since she last saw The Doctor and she still hadn't gotten over him. She doubted after she came back if she ever would see him again, He was a big part of her life and the first person she had given her heart completely to. Mickey had tried to reconnect with her, but she was no longer interested in him. After being with The Doctor, what other man could compare?.

For the moment, she was single and she preferred it that way but there was a chance if she did see him then she knew he would help find her daughter.

As both Rose and Pete walked into the large white room that Rose had last seen Katie in the people in the room looked up at Rose when they saw her they were shocked Rose hadn't been in this room in a month. As Rose stood in the middle of the room Pete ordered the scientists to ready the dimension cannon Rose looked at him and thought back to a month ago when Katie was stood where she was currently standing now as they both argued. Rose looked over at the desk that had the computer on she remembered looked at the computer and the yellow disk besides it where a new one now was waiting to take her back to the other universe to look for Katie. Rose watched as the scientists readied the dimension cannon Rose walked over to the desk that the yellow disk was on she looked at it for a second and picked it up putting it around her neck she looked at Pete who was looking at her this told her that everything was ready and that she can go.

"You know mom would be proud..." Rose said "If I don't make it back within a month don't expect me at all... I'm sorry"

"I know" Pete replied

Rose then pressed down on the dimension cannon and within a flash, she disappeared.

 **End Of Chapter 6**


	21. Falling From The Sky: Part 1 - Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

In Torchwood alarms were going off Captain Jack Harkness had ran from his office down the step to the computers as did Gwen and Martha wondering why the alarms were going off Romana and the others stood looking around but as Jack looked at one of the computers the alarms stopped Jack looked up and around curious he then looked at Martha and Gwen who looked back at him with concern and curiosity.

Suddenly there was a flash of light quite close to them which made everyone shield their eyes from this when the flash was gone Jack looked towards where it had been as did the others as they looked over standing there was none other than Rose who was looking down at the dimension cannon in her hand.

"Rose?" Jack called out

Rose who heard her name looked up very quickly and smiled when she saw Jack and Martha

"Jack... Martha, I arrived in the right universe then"

"But what are you doing here?" Martha asked

Rose walked over to them dimension cannon broke in her hand she stood in front of Jack and looked at him

"Looking for my daughter... I did the wrong thing I made a mistake"

"You have a daughter?" Jack asked surprised

"Yes... her name's Katie she's almost twenty... well was when I last saw her... has she been here?" Rose said quickly

"You don't look any different Rose for it being so long and all..." Martha said and Rose shrugged and looked at Jack as he spoke

"Katie has not been here"

Rose looked away for a moment worry on her face

"Rose what happened?"

Rose looked back at Jack

"I sent her to this universe because we were at war I was so adamant to save the people so I asked her to change the past and I thought she could do it but I lied to her I told her she would be fine but she's not... I know she's not it's been a month since I last saw her... I didn't know what to do so I came looking for her"

The General who was listening to the conversation had stepped forwards spoke

"You told your daughter to change time?"

"Yes..." Rose replied turning towards him and noticing the other people in the room "But I should never have asked her to do such a thing not now at least"

"You do know the consequences don't you if this happened?"

"Yes..." Rose replied curiously "Who are you?"

Martha spoke

"This is The General of Gallifrey everyone else here is a Time Lord or Lady..." Martha said and looked at Romana as Rose looked around at them all shocked "This is Romana...wait you said someone had died who?" Martha asked and Rose looked at her wondering what was going on

"How long has it been for you since you last saw me" Rose asked

"A year and a half"

"You remember the incident with Davros and The Daleks there were two Doctor's and Donna what she did you don't you?"

Martha and Jack nodded as The General and Romana looked at each other wondering what Rose was on about

"Well the other one came with me to the other universe The Doctor left us there after a few years we married and had Katie but he died a year ago... then they came, those things they invaded Earth... killed mum a month and a half ago, people were losing their lives so I got this idea if Katie could change the past then I could be with The Doctor again but I lied to Katie... she could never be with us because it meant everything reversing and she would never come to be so I came back to stop her but I can't find her I don't know where she is" Rose said and sat in the closest seat she could find Jack and Martha looked at each other and then back at Rose

"Don't worry Rose we'll help you find Katie"

"Thank you"

"That was very foolish of you but courageous to come back and stop her you were thinking of your people," The General said and Rose looked at him

"Oh they aren't "My" people I wasn't born in that universe I was born in this one" She replied

"Then how did you end up there?" The General asked curiously

"A story for another time maybe but right now we have other important matters finding The Doctor and Katie" Romana said to everyone

Just as Jack was about to go to his office and Martha went to try and call The Doctor again the same woman in white appeared

"Time is coming..." She whispered and everyone looked at her as she disappeared

"But that was that woman I told you about Jack on the night of them falling remember?" Martha said to Jack as she looked at Mickey Rose looked at her curiously and Susan looked at Romana

"Romana that was..."

"I know... but how is she doing that?"

Martha, Jack, and Mickey looked at her

"Who is she?" Martha asked

"She's a Time Lady like us who she is..." Romana said looking at everyone she noticed that they were curious but she knew that she couldn't say "Is not important right now"

"Wait... can someone explain what's going on here?" Rose said and everyone looked at her.

 **End Of Chapter 7**


	22. Falling From The Sky: Part 1 - Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The TARDIS materialized on a snowy hillside this was the Planet of The Ood snowflakes were falling as The Doctor stepped out of The TARDIS wearing a Stetson he stood there for a moment as Katie emerged from The TARDIS a few moments later wearing a fluffy white coat and black trousers with boots.

As she closed the door The Doctor looked around and saw Ood Sigma standing in the snow Katie wasn't too happy with The Doctor as he had dragged her from place to place clearly having too much fun and he wasn't telling her what was going on.

"Ah! Now, Sorry. There you are. So, where were we? I was summoned, wasn't I? An Ood in the snow, calling to me. Well, I didn't exactly come straight here. Had a bit of fun, you know. Travelled about, did this and that. Got into trouble. You know me. It was brilliant. I saw the Phosphorous Carousel of the Great Magellan Gestadt, Saved a planet from the Red Carnivorous Maw, named a galaxy Alison, Met Katie here beating off some Dalek along the way. Got married. That was a mistake. Good Queen Bess. And let me tell you, her nickname is no longer. Ahem. Anyway, What do you want?" The Doctor said as Katie looked away

"You should not have delayed" Ood Sigma replied

"The last time I was here you said my song would be ending soon and I'm in no hurry for that" As The Doctor said this Katie looked at him now knowing why he took her on all those adventures there was something that he didn't tell her and this was it which made her less than happy she started to worry.

"You will come with me"

"Hold on Better lock The TARDIS"

The Doctor turned back to The TARDIS pointing The TARDIS key at it the door locked and the lights had flashed Katie watched folding her arms

"See like a car I locked it like a car..." The Doctor saw that Ood Sigma wasn't laughing "It's funny... no?... blimey try to make an Ood laugh" The Doctor said as he looked at Katie they then started to walk with Katie behind who rolled her eyes at The Doctor

"So how old are you now Ood Sigma ah..." The Doctor said but then saw the Ood city as did Katie

"Wow..." Katie said as she saw it she was told of the Ood by her father but The Doctor had told her more before they arrived where they were going he even told her who the Ood were and to keep up her lie she listened to every word he said

"Magnificent," The Doctor said and Ood Sigma looked at him "Oh come on that is splendid you've achieved all this in how long?" The Doctor asked

"One hundred years" Ood Sigma replied

"Then we've got a problem because all of this is way too fast not just the city I mean your ability to call me reaching all the way back to the twenty-first century some thing's accelerating your species way beyond normal," The Doctor said and Katie looked at him

"What do we do?... Do we help them?" She asked and looked at Ood Sigma as he spoke

"The mind of the Ood is troubled"

"Why what's happened"

"Every night Doctor every night we had bad dreams," Ood Sigma said and Katie looked at him wondering what dreams the Ood were having as she thought of her own dreams

In a cave around a small fire, other Ood sat as well as the Ood Elder. The Doctor and Katie were following Ood Sigma to them

"Returning... Returning... returning... it is slowly returning through the dark and the fire and the blood always returning... returning to this world it is returning and they are returning... but too late... too late far too late... he has come"

"Sit with the Elder of the Ood and share the dreaming," Ood Sigma said to The Doctor

The Doctor went to sit as did Katie

"Not you," Ood Sigma said to Katie and she looked at The Doctor

"It's fine"

"Come with me," Ood Sigma said to Katie and both of them walked away just outside the cave they stopped

"What do you mean by his song is ending?" She asked him

"That you already know Katie," Ood Sigma said to her in her head Katie looked shocked

"How did you do that?"

"We know you, we know The Doctor, we knew your father you are like him," Ood Sigma said and Katie looked strangely at him

"I do know what his song is ending means don't I?"

Ood Sigma nodded

"What do I do?"

"You should tell him..."

"What?"

"Tell him who you are Katie Nora Tyler Smith"

"I can't I don't know how I don't know when the right time is"

"The right time is coming"

 **End Of Chapter 8**


	23. Falling From The Sky: Part 1 - Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Meanwhile, in the cave, The Doctor looked at the Ood

"So right Hello..."

"You will join you will join you will join" They repeated over and over

The Ood and The Doctor linked hands and they showed him an image of The Master

"He comes to us every night I think all the people's of the universe dream of him now," The Ood Elder said

"That man is dead" The Doctor had replied as Katie with Ood Sigma came back to them

"There is yet more join us events are taking shape so many years ago and yet changing the now there is a man so scared," Ood Elder says as they see Wilf sat at a table looking worried

"Wilfred is he all right? What about Donna is she safe?" The Doctor asked concerned and Katie wondered what The Doctor saw of Wilf but she was worried when The Doctor said Donna's name

"You should not have delayed for the lines of convergence are being drawn across the Earth even now the king is in his counting house"

They see a black man with his daughter

"I don't know who they are," The Doctor told the Ood

"And there is another the most lonely of all lost and forgotten"

They see a woman in a cell this is Lucy Saxon

"The Master's wife"

"We see so much but understand little the woman in the cage who is she?" Ood Sigma asked. As Katie also wondered who the woman in the cage was or though she knew there was something that her mother and father never spoke about in front of her

"She was... it wasn't her fault she was The Master's wife he's a Time Lord like me I can show you" The Doctor said as he explained what happened "The Master took the name of Saxon he married a human a woman called Lucy and he corrupted her she stood at his side whilst he conquered Earth I reversed everything he'd done so it never even happened but Lucy Saxon remembered I held him in my arms I burnt his body The Master is dead" The Doctor explained to them as Katie thought of her father and wondered why he hadn't of told her about this

"And yet you did not see"

"What's that?"

They see a woman picking up The Master's ring

"Part of him survived I have to go," The Doctor said quickly as he attempted to stand but The Ood sitting each side of him stopped him

"But something more is happening Doctor, The Master is part of a greater design because a shadow is falling over creation something vast is stirring in the dark The Ood have gained this power to see through time because time is bleeding shapes of things lost are moving through the veil and these events from years ago threaten to destroy this future and the present and the past"

"What do you mean?"

The Ood looked up with red eyes Katie took a step back frightened

"This is what we have seen Doctor the darkness heralds only one thing... The end of time itself"

The Doctor stands and runs out of the cave Katie followed behind him to The TARDIS

"Events that happened are happening now... and yet time can change"

At Broadfell prison, Lucy was led away from her cell by prison officers they came to another room with other people in.

"Mrs Saxon. Let me introduce myself. I'm your new Governor. I'm afraid the previous Governor met with something of an accident, which took quite some time to arrange. Miss Trefusis, if you will prepare. You kept your silence well, Mrs Saxon. Your trial was held in secret, with no jury, so no one knows who Harold Saxon was, where he came from, why you killed him. Make her kneel." The Governor said "There are those of us who never lost faith. And this his wisdom, Harold Saxon prepared for this moment. He knew that he might die and he made us ready. Tonight, Mrs Saxon, he returns." as this was said a woman holds out The Master's ring Lucy looked horrified.

At home, Wilf looks out of the window it is thundering and lightning raining is pouring down as Wilf is doing this what he doesn't see is a Woman appearing on the tv screen watching him.

At Torchwood Martha and Rose walked in with Romana Martha took her wet coat off as Romana looked concerned

"Jack are you here? it's terrible out there" Martha said shouting

Back at Broadfell Prison, The Master's ring is placed in a bowl with liquids also poured into it

"As it was written in the secret books of Saxon these are the potions of life"

"Listen to me whatever he told you-you've got no idea what you're doing," Lucy told them

"Miss Trefusis the catalyst"

Miss Trefusis walked over to Lucy and wiped a tissue over her lips

"What are you doing leave me alone" Lucy shouted

"You were his wife you bore his imprint that's all we needed"

"You can't bring him back!"

Miss Trefusis drops the tissue into the bowl and there is a big flash of lightning then light beams up and out of Broadfell Prison and into the sky

"I'm begging you stop this now before it's too late" Lucy shouted

"We give ourselves that Saxon might live" The Governor shouted as energy is pulled out of her and other people in the room as Lucy looked on as did the police officer behind her

"Can't you see? He lied to you his name isn't even Harold Saxon" Lucy shouted

"And this was written also for his name is The Master" The Governor shouted back as The Master appeared

"Never, Never, never, never dying, never dying, never dying" The Master repeated over and over again and then he saw Lucy "Oh Lucy my ever faithful did the window's kiss bring me back to life"

"You're killing them!" Lucy shouted as she looked over at the governor and the other on their knees

"Oh let them die they're just the first the whole stupid stinking human disgrace can fall into the pit... Can't you hear it, Lucy, the noise, the drumbeat louder than ever before the drums I have missed them" The Master said clutching his head as Lucy looked back up at The Master.

"But no one knew you better than I did I knew you'd come back and all this time your disciples have prepared but so have we!"

The prison officer who was behind Lucy stepped forwards and passed her a small vial

"What are you doing?" The Master asked as Lucy looked at him

"The secret books of Saxon spoke of the potions of life and I was never that bright but my family had contact people who were clever enough to calculate the opposite" Lucy replied uncorking the vial

"Don't you dare I'm ordering you, Lucy... You will obey me!" The Master shouted

"Till death do us part, Harry!" Lucy shouted and threw the vial at The Master but the place exploded and everyone else in the room died.

It was midday the next day when The TARDIS arrived on Earth outside the ruins of Broadfell Prison The Doctor and Katie ran out and both of them saw the ruins of the prison The Doctor looked down at a sign on the ground as Katie looked around at the surrounding area she looked at The Doctor as he went back into The TARDIS a moment later she followed him.

"You need to start explaining to me what's going on?" She asked him and he looked at her from the console.

 **End Of Chapter 9**


	24. Falling From The Sky:Part 1 - Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was two days before Christmas and Joshua Naismith was sat at a desk in his office two other men were standing across the room as he was looking at CCTV when his daughter entered the room as she did he looked up.

"I think we might be in luck... it's the footage from Broadfell prison the night it burnt down, take a look at this" He said to her and moved over a bit for his daughter to look at the computer screen she watched and sees a man run out of the burning room and Joshua's daughter looks at her father.

"Someone survived do you think it's him?" She asked and Joshua nodded "Oh that would be such a Christmas present!"

"You just leave it to Daddy"

A little while later in another room, Joshua and his daughter walked in there were people working in this room and they all looked up as he entered

"Ladies and gentlemen it seems help is at hand Christmas is cancelled prepare the gate" Joshua announced to the room

Wilf was stood in the hallways of his family home he had his coat on and looked up towards the stairs

"Just going down to the lion quick little snifter Christmas drinks..." He said and waited for someone to answer no one did "All right tara!" He shouted up and stepped out of the house as he did he got his phone out and made a call

"Paratroop one to paratroop two we are mobilized I repeat we are mobilized rendezvous thirteen hundred hours over and out," He said

Moments later a minibus descends around the corner with the name Sparrow Lane on it Wilf flags it down

"Come on this way, hey shake a leg," He said and then bumped into it "Yay hey right then come on let's get going," He said as he got on board and the others applauded him

"Off we go everybody all right who's got the chocolates then?" He asked as they drove off

At Torchwood Jack was showing Rose news reports of the people who had fallen out of the sky a month ago Romana was with them

"So that's what happened?" Rose asked

"Yes, any coincidence?"

"Well, I suppose so... I mean the walls between realities that sort of thing the dimension cannon started to work again when we were detecting a strong signal with this universe"

Jack looked at Romana

"What do you think?"

"Well yes if it happened at the same time the tear in the pocket universe maybe be down to Rassilon but the other universe detecting a strong signal with this universe may be due to the Time War being rewritten..." Romana said and looked at Rose "Where were you when you knew it was working again" She asked Rose

"In my office at Torchwood"

"And The Doctor's human half?"

"He was at home had the day off I called him in when I found out I just didn't know what to do then he died as I was on the phone to him" Rose replied and looked away

"Rose remember it isn't your fault he died," Romana said and Rose looked at her

"I know but sending Katie back was wrong I know that now so what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I broke a rule of time"

"Let's just pretend it never happened no one's going to say anything after all only I know and I suppose The Doctor does if Katie is with him he's always breaking the rules nothing has changed if it did we'd be in a lot of trouble"

"But what if she's not"

"If she's not and she ended up on Earth like you then we are lucky we sent out those fliers" Romana replied and as well as the other two looked back at the computer of the news reports close by Gwen was looking at CCTV of the area for any sighting of Katie

An hour later Wilf was sat at the front of the bus as it drove down a street he was holding up a piece of paper and looking at the other people as it had a drawing on it

"He's tall and thin wears a brown suit maybe a blue suit he's got a long brown coat modern sort of hair all sticky-uppy and on paper to be on the lookout for a police box exactly like the old ones," Wilf said to the other people

"I got locked inside one of them August bank holiday 1962," An old woman said

"Were you misbehaving Minnie?" Another man asked

"I certainly was" Minnie replied with a wink

"Yea all right now listen this is important we have got to find him right so phone around phone everybody Sally will you get onto the bridge club right... Winston, you try the old boys, Bobby wants you to ring the skiffle right between us we've got the city covered" Wilf said to them

"The Silver Cloak" Minnie piped up

"Yea" Wilf agreed with her

"Who is he then this Doctor?" Winston asked

"No, I can't tell you that I swear yea but answer me this have you been having bad dreams? all of you? Dreams that you can't remember? Yea well that's why we need him we need The Doctor more than ever"

 **End Of Chapter 10**


	25. Falling From The Sky:Part 1 - Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Outside an abandoned warehouse in an old disused car park, a woman in a burger van was serving an old man and a younger man who was homeless.

"Onions with that?" The woman serving them asked

"Oh, yeah go on pile them on what about you Ginger onions?" The older man said as he asked the younger man looking at him but the younger man didn't reply he just struggled

"He doesn't say much give him onions he's down from Huddersfield"

Someone in a black hoodie approaches them from behind

"Well you look after him and don't forget tomorrow night the Christmas broadcast" The woman serving them said

"Oh Yes President Obama" The elderly man replied as he and the younger man walked away the woman noticed the person in the black hoodie

"Now what can we do for you, Sir," The woman asked

The person in the hoodie took down his hood that was hiding his face

"Everything," He said as the woman noticed who he was

The two men were now sitting down far away eating their food The Master in a rush sat behind them the elderly man jumped and looked at him

"Somebody's lively on his feet"

"Starving" The Master replied and quickly ate his burger

"You see that's what you don't want to do, eat it all at once tempting I know but if you make it last it can last all day," the elderly man said

"Want more want cheese and chips and meat and gravy and cream and beer and pork and beef and fat great big chunks of hot wet red"

"Good for you mate," The older man said and looked at the younger man "Maybe we'd better get going"

"You look like that bloke Harold Saxon the one that went mad," The younger man said

"Now isn't that funny isn't that just the best thing of all The Master in disguise stuck looking like the old prime minister I can't hide anywhere. He can see me. He can smell me. Can't let him smell me. Doctor, Doctor, shocked her, stopped her, got to stop the smell. The stink. The filthy, filthy stink." The Master was crazy now wiping his napkin all over him

"Ginger come with me right now!" The older man said quickly as they both got up

"Because it's funny don't you see look at me I'm splitting my sides" The Master's skeleton appears scaring them both

"I am hilarious I am the funniest thing in the whole wide world!"

It was then that both of them ran off and The Master watched them go for a moment he then went after them as a scream could be heard.

A few hours later The Doctor and Katie are standing on a small cliff near some docks Katie is stood a little behind him. The Doctor breaths in and Katie looks at him she knows what he's doing looking for The Master.

A little further away The Master is sitting he senses The Doctor and The Master breaths in as he stands he picks up an iron bar walks over to a red oil drum he starts hitting it both The Doctor and Katie hear this and The Doctor runs off towards the noise and Katie follows him. The Master to runs off he ends up on a girder waiting for The Doctor once he sees The Doctor he leaps off the girder and runs off again as does The Doctor and Katie they find him on another pile of girders.

"Please let me help!" The Doctor shouts to The Master but he doesn't listen he then leaps off as The Doctor and Katie run towards where The Master was as they get to the girders Wilf appears with the rest of the silver cloak behind him.

"Oh my gosh Doctor you're a sight for sore eyes," Wilf said getting in The Doctor's way

"Out of my way!" The Doctor said as he climbed up on the girder to find The Master but he does not see him Katie stops and looked at Wilf

"Did we do it is that him?" Winston asked as The Doctor climbed down

"Tall and thin big brown coat"

"The Silver Cloak it worked because Wilf phoned Netty who phoned June and her sister lives opposite Broadfell and she saw the police box and her neighbour saw this man and the girl heading east!" Minnie said and Katie smiled

"Wilfred?"

"Yes?"

"Have you told them who I am you promised me?" The Doctor asked

"No, I just said you were The Doctor that's all and might I say, sir, it is an honour to see you again!" Wilf said saluting The Doctor and The Doctor returns the salute he then looks at Katie

"Katie this is Wilf, Wilfred this is Katie," The Doctor said as he introduced them both

"Hi," Katie said already knowing who Wilf was from her mother Katie looked at The Doctor "We should get going after him" The Doctor looked at her "You're right!" he told her

"But let's have a bit of a catch up first," Wilf said to them.

 **End Of Chapter 11**


	26. Falling From The Sky:Part 1 - Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was a couple of hours later when the Sparrow Lane minibus stopped outside a cafe Wilf, Katie and The Doctor all got off as they did they waved to the rest of the passengers. As the minibus drove off Wilf turned towards a cafe.

"Come on!" He said to them going into the Cafe Katie and The Doctor followed him

"What's so special about this place we passed fifteen cafes on the way," The Doctor said as Katie wondered why Wilf wanted to go to this Cafe

"Yea.." Wilf replied "Afternoon He said to a couple who passed them on the way out of the cafe.

All three sat down at a table close to the window

"We've had some good times didn't we though I mean all those ATMOS things and planets in the sky and me with that paint gun," Wilf said to The Doctor as Katie was ordering coffee at the counter Wilf looked at her and then back to The Doctor

"You look after her," Wilf said to him and The Doctor looked at Katie

"Yea" The Doctor replied and turned back to Wilf

"I keep seeing things Doctor this face at night!" Wilf said to The Doctor as Katie came over with a tray with three mugs on

"Here I got you something," She said to The Doctor

"I said I didn't want anything!" He told her

"Well tough I got you something anyway" She replied and sat next to him as he turned his attention back to Wilf

"Who are you?" He asked

"I'm Wilfred Mott" Wilf replied stunned as Katie took a sip of her tea glancing at The Doctor

"No people have waited hundreds of years to find me and then you manage it in a few hours"

"Well I'm just lucky I suppose"

"I think we all are when we meet him," Katie said and The Doctor looked at her but she turned away

"We keep on meeting Wilf over and over again like some things still connecting us"

"What's so important about me?" Wilf asked

"Exactly why you?" The Doctor asked and looked at Katie who was sipping more of her tea he looked back at Wilf "I'm going to die" Katie stopped as he said this and looked at him

"Well so am I one day"

"Don't you dare" The Doctor replied

"All right I'll try not to" Wilf replied and looked at Katie "What do you think?" He asked

"I dunno I guess we don't all have a choice... sometimes people make them for us" Katie replied and looked at her tea thinking of her mom

"But I was told he will knock four times that was the prophecy knock four times and then..." The Doctor started but went quite and Katie wondered who told The Doctor this prophecy

"Yea but I thought when I saw you before you said your people could change your whole body," Wilf said and Katie was thinking the same thing

"I can still die if I'm killed before regeneration then I'm dead... even then even if I change it feels like dying everything I am, dies some new man goes sauntering away and I'm dead..." The Doctor said and Katie looked at him she had never thought he could die before regeneration her father never told her that.

"It's been a strange few months what with the skies opening with people last months"

"What?" Katie asked but Wilf looked out of the window and saw someone

"What?" The Doctor asked as he and Katie looked out of the window to see Donna by her car

"I'm sorry but I had to look can't you make her better?" Wilf asked

"Stop it!" The Doctor said as he looked at Wilf

"No but you're so clever can't you bring her memory back look just go to her now go on just run across the road go up say hello" Wilf said pleading with The Doctor and Katie was looking at Donna remembering what her mother and father had told her of what Donna did and how her father came to be Katie smiled

"If she ever remembers me her mind will burn and she will die" The Doctor replied but Katie knew that wouldn't happen she was after all told by her father what The Doctor planned to do to Donna to save her

A police warden walks over to Donna's car

"Don't you touch this car!" Donna had said to the woman making Katie and The Doctor laugh The Doctor turned and looked at Wilf

"She's not changed"

"No... oh there he is" Wilf said as a man approached Donna with bags "Shaun Temple they're engaged getting married in the spring"

"Another wedding," The Doctor said

Better than Christmas Katie thought

"Yea" Wilf replied

"Hold on she's not going to be called Noble-temple that sounds like a tourist spot"

"No, it's temple-noble"

"Right... is she happy... is he nice?" The Doctor asked as Katie got her phone out and turned it on for the first time in ages she saw that she had missed calls and messages

"Yea... he's sweet enough he's a bit of a dreamer mind you, he's on minimum wage and she's earning tuppence so all they can afford is a tiny little flat... sometimes I see this looks on her face like she's so sad but she can't remember why" Wilf replied as Katie turned off her phone again and put it away worried

"She's got him"

"She's making do"

"Aren't we all" The Doctor replied

"How about you? I mean I know you have Katie with you but happened to you after you left?"

"Travelling along I thought it was better but I did something it went wrong I need..." The Doctor replied but broke down into tears Katie put her hand on his arm as he wiped tears away

"Oh my word I'm sorry"

"Merry Christmas," The Doctor said as he said this thought Katie looked around and for the first time today noticed it was Christmas she had been away from Earth for some time then

"Yea and you"

"Look at us"

"But don't you see you know it's not just Katie you need... you need Donna to Doctor look wouldn't she make you laugh again good old Donna," Wilf said and The Doctor nodded

A little while later both The Doctor and Katie walked out of the cafe Katie waves to Wilf and follows The Doctor but someone was watching them.

 **End Of Chapter 12**


	27. Falling From The Sky:Part 1 - Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Meanwhile in Cardiff Torchwood Jack as stood watching Rose as she peacefully slept on one of the sofa's she had been like this for a few hours now it was just them in Torchwood at present so it was quiet. Suddenly one of the computers bleeped which made Jack look and went over to it he sat down looking at the computer and started typing away as he did this Rose woke and saw what he was doing she got up and went over to him. As she stood next to him Jack looked at her

"you're awake..." He said surprised "Got a fix on Katie"

"She turned her phone on?" Rose asked as she looked at the computer which was pointing towards a location

"London..." Jack said and paused for a moment he then got his phone out of his pocket "I'll have to get on to Romana she's with Martha and some of the others they're nearby that location they should be on their way back later"

"Then do that," Rose said feeling a bit more relieved

It is midnight when The TARDIS lands again Katie is sat on the jump seat in The TARDIS. As it landed The Doctor grabbed his trench coat and made for the door as does Katie but The Doctor turns and stops her.

"No, you stay here"

"But..."

"No!... Katie stay I told you who he is!"

Katie looked away from The Doctor as he turned and walked out of The TARDIS she sat back down on the jump seat staring at the console.

Outside The TARDIS which had landed in some waste grounds The Doctor who was alone was walking towards The Master who had turned around he put his hands together and with bolts of electricity fired them at The Doctor missing him on his right making an explosion The Master tried again trying to stop The Doctor from walking towards him he failed so he tried again and hits The Doctor square in the chest as he did this The Doctor stops trying to fight off what The Master was doing but he stops and The Doctor falls to his knees. As this happens The Master runs over and catches him but lets him go falling to the ground The Master looked at him.

"I had estates..." The Master started "Do you remember my father's land back home?... Pastures of red grass stretching far across the slopes of Mount Perdition we used to run across those fields all day looking up at the sky... look at us now" The Master continued and looked away

"All that eloquence... how many people have you killed?"

"I am so hungry"

"Your resurrection went wrong that energy your body's ripped open now you're killing yourself"

"That's human Christmas out there. They eat so much. All that roast meat, cakes, and red wine. Hot, fat, blood, food, potatoes, plates of meat..."

"Stop it!" The Doctor shouted

"Sliced... sliced... sliced"

"Stop it," The Doctor said again

"It's mine... it's mine it's to eat I want it... I want it"

"Stop it!... What if I ask you for help? There's more at work tonight than you and me."

"Oh yeah?"

"I've been told something is returning"

"And here I am"

"No something more"

"But it hurts!" The Master said

"I was told The End Of Time..."

"It hurts... Doctor the noise... the noise in my head... Doctor One, Two, Three, Four. One, Two, Three, Four. Stronger than ever before. Can't you hear it?" The Master said pointing at his head"

"I'm sorry"

"Listen... listen listen listen... Every minute every second every beat of my hearts there it is calling to me... Please listen" The Master said as he puts his head close to The Doctor's and The Doctor hears the noise The Doctor jumps back

"What?" The Master asked

"I heard it but that's no noise there never has been it's just your insanity... what is it what's inside your head"

"But it's real!" The Master shouted and flew off The Doctor got up and ran after him finding The Master a little further away standing on a pile of rubbish

"All these years you thought I was mad!..." The Master shouted, "But something is calling me Doctor what is it?!" The Master shouted but as he did a helicopter could be heard above him but all he saw was a light a second later two people swoop down next to The Master knocking him out as this happened The Doctor saw and starts running over but he is shot at by other men that have surrounded the area"

"Let him go!" He shouts but is knocked out from behind

As the helicopter flies off in the shadows a woman watches as The Doctor lays there unconscious she looks at her wrist where her communicator is.

"Sir I have made it to Earth through the tear and so did the other's The Doctor is... here" She pauses waiting for an answer when nothing comes she speaks again "But Something interesting just happened The Master is also here he has been taken off in a helicopter..." The woman stops and looks up The Doctor is still unconscious and she is getting no reply so walks away.

 **End Of Chapter 13**


	28. Falling From The Sky:Part 1 - Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

That night in Torchwood Rose was sat in a seat close to a computer staring into space. Jack was up in his office it was still just the two of them they still hadn't heard a word from Romana as they sat there the clock struck twelve it was Christmas day but as the clock struck twelve Romana walked into Torchwood with some other men and women Jack rushed out of his office as Rose stood and looked at Romana.

"Well... what took you so long?" Rose asked her

"She was gone by the time we got there Rose but it was her and she was with The Doctor" Romana replied and looked at Jack

"How do you know that?" Jack asked

"I asked to see the CCTV they were with an old man but it was defiantly Katie they were there for a while but were gone by the time we got there"

Rose looked away

"I'm sorry Rose I wish we got there quicker," Romana said

"Who knows where they could be now," Rose said

"Jack can I speak to you I have a copy of the CCTV and I want to show you it"

"Sure my office" Jack replied and they walked up to his office

It was ten in the morning on Christmas day and Wilf was opening a present it was off Donna and it was a book on the front it had.

" _Fighting The Future_

 _By_

 _Joshua Naismith"_

There was also a photo of on the front of Joshua Naismith Wilf looked at it as Donna walked into the kitchen as Sylvia opened her present.

"Now then steady on it's never too early for margaritas that's what I say... I forgot to get lemons so I used oranges instead it's all fruit same-different" Donna said

"Oh that's lovely look at that beautiful love from Donna did you keep the receipt," Sylvia asked as she looked at her present

"Yes, I did..." Donna replied sarcastically "Come on Gramps you've been a right misery ever since you got up do you like it then the book," Donna asked Wilf

"Joshua Naismith I mean what'd you get me this for?" Wilf asked

"I don't know... I just saw it in the shop and thought of you. it just felt like the sort of thing you should have" Donna said as she looked off into the distance and Wilf looked at her as Sylvia opened a card

"Look at that... that's from Charlie Morton isn't that rude" She said and Donna walked over and saw the card they both started laughing.

At the Naismith mansion, The Master was tied to a chair the room was fully guarded Joshua and his daughter Abigail were also in the room.

"If you would Mr Danes," Joshua says to a butler who then removes the gag from The Master's mouth The Master looked at Joshua

"You've my daughter to thank for this it's all her idea she heard the rumours of Harold Saxon... his disciples his return it's the sort of thing she finds rather thrilling"

"And I was right he's back the very man we need and he's here... oh this is going to be wonderful," Abigail said

Back at Wilf's house, Shaun arrives with more presents

"Hi everybody... here are the presents I'm sorry I couldn't afford much but not for long if President Obama ends the recession tonight!" Shaun said and went over to Donna and hugged her and they all began to talk

"Keep it quiet you lot it's the Queen's speech... Now come on sit down show some respect" Wilf said as he turned towards the TV

"Merry Christmas Mister Mott," Shaun said and Wilf passed him to sit and watch the TV whilst the others continue to talk the TV goes static and then the woman appears

"Events are moving Wilfred"

"What?"

"Faster than we thought"

Wilf turned to the others

"Oi... can you see this?" He asked them but none of them answered

"Only you and other's can see me"

"Me and who?"

"The Doctor's other friends... but you're an old soldier, sir, only you were too late the war was won and passed you by"

"I did my duty"

"You never killed a man"

"No, I did not... no, but don't say that like it's shameful"

"The time will come when you must take arms"

"Who are you?" Wilf asked

"Tell The Doctor nothing of this his life could still be saved so long as you tell him nothing"

The TV fades back to normal

A little while later Wilf goes up into his bedroom and pulls out an old suitcase from under the bed in it was a box wrapped in a piece of cloth was his old revolver as he looks at it a stone is thrown at the window Wilf looks out to see Katie heading back towards The TARDIS with The Doctor stood behind it.

 **End Of Chapter 14**


	29. Falling From The Sky:Part 1 - Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Wilf walked out of the house towards The TARDIS The Doctor see him and walks over

"I lost him... I was unconscious he's still on Earth I can smell him but he's too far away" The Doctor said

"Who?" Wilf asked

"The Master"

Wilf looked at The TARDIS

"Listen you can't park there what if Donna sees it?"

"You're the only one, Wilf... the only connection I can think of... you're involved... If I could work out how..." The Doctor said "Tell me have you seen anything? I don't know anything strange anything odd?"

"Well there was something a month ago"

"What?"

"It was global people falling from the sky... and after a few days it was global silence no tv network reporting it no one it wasn't in the papers"

"People?" Katie asked curiously The Doctor looked at Wilf

"Everything is clouded," He said as he looked around

"But there was something... something with Donna this morning"

"What?" The Doctor asked quickly

"Donna she was a bit strange... she had a funny little moment all because of that book," Wilf said as he thought about the book

"What book?" The Doctor asked as Katie got her phone out

The Doctor stood with Katie as she is looking at the news on her phone outside the back she shows The Doctor news reports of the people falling as Wilf comes out he shows the book to The Doctor as he looks at it

"His names Joshua Naismith"

"That's the man I was shown him by the Ood," The Doctor said as he looked at Katie

"By the what?"

"By the Ood"

"What's the Ood" Wilf asked

"They're just the Ood but it's all part of the convergence maybe it... maybe touching Donna's subconscious," The Doctor said as he realized something "Oh she's still fighting for us even now The Doctor-Donna," The Doctor said smiling

"Dad, what are you up to?" Sylvia asked coming out of the house and sees The Doctor "You... but get out of here" She said

"Merry Christmas" The Doctor replied

"Merry Christmas... but she can't see you what if she remembers?"

"Mum where are those tweezers?" Donna shouted from inside the house

"Go," Sylvia says

"I'm going..." The Doctor said as he and Katie started to walk off

"Yes me too," Wilf said following

"Oh no you don't," Sylvia said

They all walk to the front of the house as Donna walks to the back door looking for her mom and grandpa

"Mum?... Gramps?"

"Dad I'm warning you," Sylvia says as she follows them

"Bit old for hide and seek," Donna says as she shuts the doors

"Stay right where you are" Sylvia shouted"

"You can't come with us," The Doctor said as he looked at Wilf and unlocked The TARDIS door

"You're not leaving me with her"

"Dad!" Sylvia shouted

"Fair enough" The Doctor replied as he, Katie and Wilf walked into The TARDIS

"Mum?" Donna shouted as The TARDIS started to dematerialise

"Doctor bring my father back right now! Come back here come back here I said come back" Sylvia shouted as Donna walked out the front door

"Are you shouting at thin air"

Sylvia turned and saw Donna

"Yes... possibly yes"

At Torchwood Jack was staring at the computer he was tracking Katie's phone it had beeped and Jack looked to see where Katie was this time. Rose had gone back to Martha's house for a rest when the coordinates finished Jack looked back at the computer and he wondered why Katie was at Wilfred Motts house he saw that her phone was off again and that it had moved.

 **The End**

The Next Story in Earth Defence is "Falling From The Sky: Part 2"


	30. Falling From The Sky: Part 2 - Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Inside The TARDIS The Doctor was rushing around the console as Katie looked at Wilf

"Naismith if I can track him down..." The Doctor said but looked up at Wilf who was looking at The TARDIS "Ah right yes bigger on the inside do you like it?"

"I thought it'd be cleaner"

"Cleaner I could take you back home right now"

"Listen, Doctor, if this is a Time Machine that man you're chasing why can't you just pop back to yesterday and catch him?"

"I can't go back inside my own timeline I have to stay relative to The Master within causal nexus understood?"

"Not a word"

"Welcome aboard"

"Thank you"

"Don't worry you'll get used to it," Katie said to Wilf

In the Naismith mansion Joshua, his daughter and The Master who was in a strait-jacket entered to a much larger room in the room were scientists they were stood as they watched them come into the room up ahead was a very interesting invention Joshua pointed to one of the scientists

"Demonstrate"

Electricity surges across the item they were looking at

"Oh that's not from Earth," The Master said

"And neither are you... a perfect combination don't you think" Replied Joshua

A scientist turned to Joshua he was called Rossiter who looked nervous

"Er excuse me sir if I could check the basement we're getting fluctuation on the power cords"

"Of course"

"Miss Addams if you could bring the calibration statistics"

Both Rossiter and Addam leave the room and go into the basement

"Who the hell is he?" Rossiter asked "What if he finds out... an expert they said well what sort of expert? Just who is he!" Rossiter was worried

"I don't know according to the records Harold Saxon was prime minister of this stupid country... I am choking in this thing I'm sorry" Miss Addam said and pressed her watch she transformed as she did her skin turned green with spikes sticking out of her head"Oh by the saint's that's better... these people are so... flat" She said as Rossiter did the same he looked the same as her

"But what do we do we were so close we almost had it working"

"What if this visitor is some sort of genius..." Addams said but Rossiter shrugged "Well think about it, we're hijacking this project maybe we can use him to Harold Saxon or whatever he is might be exactly what we need"

Back upstairs Joshua was talking about the gate to The Master

"The gate was found inside a spaceship buried at the foot of Mount Snowdon it was moved to an institute known as Torchwood but when Torchwood one fell let's just say I acquired it"

"I like you," The Master said

"Thank you," Joshua said and The Master stared at him but Joshua turned away quickly "Anyway the device came equipped with its own power supply a nuclear bolt..." Joshua looked at a booth one with a scientists in changing for another "One technician remains in charge of the feedback twenty-four hours a day and the power feeds through to the gate where it encourages some sort of cellular regeneration" Joshua said and looked at a woman who came over "Miss Collins was our test subject she carried some burns as a result of an accident when she was a child down her left arms... if you could"

The woman who came over lifted her sleeve up to show her arm

"The gate mended her... thank you"

"But what do you want it for?" The Master asked as the woman walked away to her station

"We calculate that if this device can be fully repaired by your good self it can restore the body forever hence it's given title The Immortality Gate because that's what I want not for me but for my daughter I want her never to die my gift to her she will be immortal"

Just then The TARDIS materialized in the stables The Master knowing it had arrived moved over to a computer

"Better get to work"

In the stables, The Doctor, Katie, and Wilf walked out of The TARDIS

"We've moved... We've really moved!" Wilf said surprised at his surroundings

"You should stay here," The Doctor said

"Not bloody likely"

"And don't swear" The Doctor replied and looked at Katie "No chance of you staying either?"

"No, I'll stay encase something happens," Katie said lying because she was worried that The Doctor might find out who she is

"OK"

Katie went back inside The TARDIS The Doctor turned around and pointed the key at The TARDIS it disappears

"Just a second out of sync don't want The Master finding The TARDIS that's the last thing we need," The Doctor said and started to walk off Wilf followed him.

 **End Of Chapter 1**


	31. Falling From The Sky: Part 2 - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Doctor and Wilf were walking along the side of the house they came to an archway but ran back to hide from a patrol

"The book said he's a billionaire he's got his own private army"

The Doctor looked back around the corner the patrol was gone

"Down here," The Doctor said and ran to a small door in the archway and sonicked it open Wilf followed him in.

Back in the room with the gate, Rossiter was talking to Addams through a microphone

"Miss Addams we're getting encouraging results from the ratio fold back can you confirm"

Miss Addams who was down in the basement was looking at the computers

"The man's a miracle all the systems are slotting back into place, the shatter thread have harmonized the fiber links intensified and the multiple over shots have triplicated..." Addams replied back suddenly The Doctor appeared

"Nice gate," He said as Wilf stood next to him

"Hello," Wilf said as he and The Doctor stepped into the room

"Don't try calling security or I'll tell them you're wearing a shimmer because I reckon anyone wearing a shimmer doesn't want the shimmer to be noticed or they wouldn't need a shimmer in the first place?" The Doctor said and got the Sonic out of his pocket

"I'm sorry but what's a shimmer"

The Doctor pointed the sonic at Addam and she changed

"Oh my lord she's a cactus," Wilf said surprised

Rossiter was wondering what was going on he calling Miss Addams name

"Miss Addams?" He had said after a few times he turned to Joshua Naismith "If you'll just excuse me sir" He said and walked out of the room as Joshua looked at The Master

"Now please don't imagine I'm a slave driver we can resume working on boxing day Mr Saxon"

"My name is The Master" The Master replied and pressed enter on the keyboard the gate starts to work which makes Joshua Naismith happy

"Oh, excellent!" He said and looked at Mr Danes

"The visitor will be restrained," Mr Danes said

"What but I repaired it"

"I'm not an idiot don't let him anywhere near that thing"

In the basement, The Doctor was looking at the computers

"He's got it working but what is it what's working"

Rossiter came into the basement and saw The Doctor and Wilf

"What are you doing here," He said but The Doctor without turning around pointed the sonic at him and Rossiter changed Addams looked at him

"Now tell me quickly what's going on... The Master, Harold Saxon whatever they're calling him what's he doing up there?" The Doctor asked quickly

Upstairs The Master was in a strait-jacket

"Your reputation precedes you, sir I have no dought you've laid traps, a means of escape or murder but everything you've done to the gate will be checked and double-checked before anyone stands inside," Joshua said to The Master who looked smug

In the basement, Rossiter and Addams were talking to The Doctor

"But I checked the readings he's done good work it's operational," Rossiter said and The Doctor looked at him

"Who are you though I met someone like you, he was brilliant he was little and red"

"No that's a Zocci" Addam replied

"We're not Zocci, we're Vinvocci completely different"

"And the gate is Vinvocci... We're a salvage team. We picked up the signal when the humans reactivated it. And as soon as it's working we can transport it to the ship"

"But what does it do?" The Doctor asked them

"Well, it mends. It's as simple as that. It's a medical device to repair the body it makes people better"

"No... there's got to be more... every single warning says The Masters going to do something colossal"

"So that thing's like a sickbed yes?" Wilf asked

"More or less" Addams replied

"Well, pardon me for asking but why is it so big?"

"Oh, good question Why's it so big?" The Doctor also asked

"It doesn't just mend one person at a time"

"That would be ridiculous," Rossiter said

"It mends whole planets"

"It does what?" The Doctor asked stunned

"It transmits the medical template across the entire population" Addam replied and The Doctor ran off down the corridor all three watched him go.

 **End Of Chapter 2**


	32. Falling From The Sky: Part 2 - Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Upstairs everyone in the room was looking at a TV as Joshua spoke

"It's time for the broadcast The president's grand initiative. You might want to see this Sir proof that the human race can mend its own problems"

A news reporter started speaking

"And now anticipation is rising as we go live to Washington. Here on Christmas day, the president has promised an instant and radical solution to the worldwide depression. Barack Obama will lead us all into a new age of prosperity" But as the president came on the TV The Doctor ran into the room

"Turn the gate off right now" He shouted

"At arms!" Mr Danes said to some men close by

"No, No, no whatever you do just don't let him near that device," The Doctor said pointing at The Master

"Like that was ever going to happen" The Master replied and ripped the strait-jacket off him he then leapt over their heads and landed in the gate The Master looked at The Doctor

"Homeless was I? Destitute and dying? Well, look at me now!" The Master said to The Doctor

"Deactivate it all of you!... turn the whole thing off!" The Doctor shouted to everyone in the room but they weren't moving

"He's inside my head," Joshua said and The Doctor turned to The Master

"Get out of there" The Doctor shouted towards The Master

Down in the basement, Wilf had left a few minutes ago Katie came in both Rossiter and Addams saw her

"Who are you?" Addams asked

"Where's The Doctor?" She asked

"Upstairs are you with him?"

"I'm a friend of his yes do they have CCTV upstairs?"

"Yes"

"Then patch into it," Katie said to Addams

As they were doing that Wilf had made it into the room

"Doctor?... Doctor, there's this face!"Wilf said as she struggled into the room

"What is it what can you see?" The Doctor asked him

"Well it's him"

The Doctor looked towards the TV there was something wrong with the president he then goes to one of the computers and tries to shut down the gate

"I can't turn it off!" The Doctor shouted

"That's because I locked it, idiot" The Master replied and The Doctor looked at Wilf he grabbed him over to the glass-sided cubicles

"Wilfred! Get inside. Get him out." The Doctor said as he pressed a button for the scientists inside to get out and Wilf stood in his place

"Just need to filter the levels," The Doctor said as he moved the buttons up and down

"Oh I can see again he's gone," Wilf said

"Radiation shielding... Now press the button let me out" The Doctor said

"You what?"

"I can't get out until you press the button that button there," The Doctor said and Wilf pressed the button his side is now locked The Doctor runs out he looks at The Master

"Fifty seconds and counting"

"To what?" The Doctor asked

"Oh you're going to love this"

Down in the basement Katie was still trying to get a computer to work the CCTV an alarm went off and Rossiter looked at another computer

"He was hiding the codes He's extrapolated the gate's power a million times over"

"But it's not affecting us," Addams said

"He's set the template for human!" Rossiter shouted and they both looked at Katie who looked at them

"Oh... I'm not fully human" She said to them

At Torchwood alarms were blaring everyone was looking at the computer they were watching the TV of Barack Obama Martha was looking at CCTV of the area she saw that everyone had stopped she looked at Jack

"What's going on?"

 **End Of Chapter 3**


	33. Falling From The Sky: Part 2 - Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Back at the mansion Wilf's phone rings he searches his coat for it and pulled out the revolver

"Hello? Oh Gawd" He said and looked again he found his phone

"Donna?"

"Where are you?" Donna asked "It's mom and Shaun something's wrong with them," Donna told him

"There's this face" Wilf heard Sylvia say

"But wait a minute I mean what about you?" Wilf asked, "Can't you see anything?"

"I can see them" Donna shouted indicating her mother and Shaun but Wilf's phone starts to ring again

"Not now Winston!" He said

"Wilfred those dreams I can remember that face," Winston said to Wilf as he stood outside his flat he looks around "It's everyone!"

"What is it? Hypnotism? Mind control? You're grafting your thoughts inside them is that?" The Doctor asked trying to figure out what The Master was doing

"Oh that's way too easy no... they're not going to think like me! They're going to become me!... and Zero!"

All around the world, everyone starts to change all except for Katie, Wilf and the people at Torchwood including The Doctor.

"You can't have" The Doctor shouted

"What is it?" Wilf asked as he was still on the phone with Donna

"But they've changed..." Donna said looking at what were her mother and Shaun now The Master "Granddad that's like... like the sort of thing that's happened before" Donna said but then she started to remember her travels with The Doctor "My head!" Donna shouted and Wilf heard her he looked at The Doctor who was by some computers

"Doctor? She's starting to remember" Wilf said to him everyone in the room now has The Master's face

"What is it? What have you done, you monster?" Wilf shouted

"Oh I'm sorry are you talking to me?" The Master in the gate said

"Or to me?" Another Master said

On the TV The Master as the president spoke to the world

"Breaking news I'm everyone and everyone in the world is me!"

Everyone at Torchwood was shocked Martha and Jack look at each other as they watched the news Martha thought of her family who no looked like The Master.

"Now I think it's time to call The Doctor" Rose said to them all

Back at the mansion, The Master surrounded The Doctor

"The human race was always your favourite Doctor but now there is no human race there is only The Master Race"

Far into the future on Gallifrey a technician was sat at a computer all had been quite that was until a message came through a message for Rassilon from someone on Earth the technician stood and ran out of the room to give Rassilon the news.

On Earth stood on a hill looking over London was a woman she was the same woman who was spying for Rassilon and had been in the centre of London when she saw the people change she thought what was going on until the people had changed face and found out that it was her old friend The Master this woman thought where The Doctor was right now and Rassilon what was he doing and why he was not answering her she may have been a spy for him but she wasn't staying on Earth and she wasn't going home either she was planning to run.

On Gallifrey Rassilon was sat at the head of a table with him was six other Time Lords this was the Time Lord high council they had just been informed of the message from Rassilon's spy

"My Lord your plan worked"

"Yes as I knew it would"

"What about The Master vision didn't see that coming... she sees the end of everything"

"The final sanction was the ending to the time war with The Doctor saving us that was scrapped" Rassilon replied and looked at the visionary "She can't always be right"

"Ending... ending... ending," The visionary at the other end of the table said as she looked up

"What now my lord?" A woman asked

"Now we go ahead with my plan The Doctor knows something about the Hybrid we lure him out by any means necessary"

"Why my lord?" One of the Time Lords asked

"For the protection of Gallifrey, its people and its future are at stake"

"My Lord Rassilon?..." The Timelord that spoke before stood "There is one part of the prophecy that the visionary has transcribe to us..." He walked over to Rassilon

"It speaks of two children of Gallifrey locked in battle"

"Does it name them?" Rassilon asked

"The enmity of age which would suggest..."

"The Doctor... and The Master"

"And one word is repeated over and over again"

The woman at the end of the table looked up

"Earth... Earth...Earth" She said

"Plant Earth, known species the human race"

A projection of Earth appears in front of them all

"That is where they are now then we will set our trap on Earth!" Rassilon stood.

 **End Of Chapter 4**


	34. Falling From The Sky: Part 2 - Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

At Torchwood Martha was sat alone in the meeting room as she had wanted to be alone after the meeting they just had or rather argument everyone else was downstairs looking at the CCTV of the world Rose walked into the meeting room Martha looked up.

"I know you wanna be alone but I know who he is... The Master I mean... John told me what he did..."

"No it's fine... what The Master did took a long time for my family to get over... why did he tell you?"

"We promised each other no secrets and that's what we agreed on" Rose replied "I tried to get hold of Katie she's isn't answering"

Martha looked at Rose

"Perhaps their out there on another planet"

"Yes probably but she would answer me and she can"

"Rose what do you think is keeping us safe?"

"I dunno let's ask Jack he might know"

Both Martha and Rose walked out of the meeting room as Rose got her phone out

"Jack... what's keeping us safe why haven't we changed?" Martha asked

"I don't know Martha" Jack replied

"I do!" Romana said and they looked at her "I installed some technology a few weeks back to keep us safe"

"That's brilliant," Martha said, "Isn't she brilliant Jack?"

"Yea she is" Jack replied as Rose tried Katie's number once again and this time Katie answered

"Katie is that you?" Rose said and everyone in Torchwood looked at her

"Yea it's me mom" A quiet voice replied

"Where are you, Katie?"

"Naismith mansion The Master is here too but he's got The Doctor and Wilf and Donna she's started to remember," Katie said quickly

"Woah Katie slow down..."

Jack walked up to Rose

"Let me talk to her"

Rose handed Jack her phone

"Hello? Katie, it's Jack Where are you?" Jack asked as he walked to a computer

"Hi I'm at Naismith mansion I need you here The Master he has The Doctor and Wilf," Katie said worriedly

As Katie spoke Jack was typing he pointed to Martha to look at the computer

"Anything else Katie?"

"Yes, Donna she was starting to remember!"

"Hold on... Where are you?!"

"In the basement! Hiding thankfully The Master doesn't know I'm here"

"You good girl Ok were coming to you Don't worry Katie"

"OK"

The phone clicked off and Jack passed it to Rose as he looked back at the computer he saw the location of the mansion.

"Right we need to go there also Donna Noble is remembering she needs help"

"Remembering what?" Romana asked

"The Doctor he had to wipe her memories of him after the meta-crisis" Rose replied

A Time Lord stepped forwards and looked at Romana and The General

"I and a few others will go to her"

"Alright Andred be careful"

 **End Of Chapter 5**


	35. Falling From The Sky: Part 2 - Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In Naismith's office, The Doctor and Wilf were both tied to chairs as The Master walked into the room with a guard The Doctor looked at the guard as The Master looked at a screen

"Now then I've got a planet to run is everybody ready?"

"Six billion seven hundred and twenty-seven million nine hundred and forty-nine thousand three hundred and thirty-eight versions of us Awaiting orders" Another version of The Master replied

"This is Washington as president of the United States I can transfer all the United Nations protocols to you immediately putting you in charge of all the Earth's defences"

"UNIT HQ Geneva reporting all under your command sir!"

"And this is the Central Military Commission here in Beijing Sir with over two point five million soldiers Sir!"

"Enough soldiers and weapons to turn this planet into a warship," The Master said and looked at The Doctor "Nothing to say, Doctor? What's that? Pardon? Sorry?"

"You let him go you swine"

"Oh your dad's still kicking up a fuss"

"Yea? Well I'd be proud if I was"

"Hush now listen to your Master"

Then Wilf's phone started to ring and The Master looked at him and Then to The Doctor

"But that's a mobile"

"Yea... it's mine let me turn it off"

"No.. no... no, I don't think you understand everybody on this planet is me and I'm not phone you so who the hell is that?"

"It's nobody I tell you it's nothing it's probably one of them ring back call," Wilf told The Master but The Master went over to him and searched his pockets and found the revolver

"Oh look at this good man," He said and then threw it on the floor he then found the phone and looked at it

"Donna? Who's Donna?"

"She's no one Just leave it," Wilf said but The Master answered it

"Gramps don't hang up You've got to help me!"

Donna was stood in an alleyway

"I ran out but they were changing"

"Who is she?" The Master asked Wilf "Why didn't she change?"

"Gramps I can't hear you!"

"Well it was this thing The Doctor did the meta-crisis"

"Oh he loves playing with Earth girls"

"Are you there?" Donna asked

"Find her and trace the call," The Master said to one of his copies

"Are you still there? Can you hear me?"

The Master puts the phone to Wilf's ear

"Say goodbye to the freak Granddad"

"Donna, get out of there just get out of there I'm telling you run!"

"She's on Wessex Lane Chiswick open the phone lines everyone on Wessex Lane red alert"

"What do I do?"

"Run sweetheart that's all run for your life!"

Donna starts to run but she sees more of The Master copies and stops they are in her way

"There's more of them!"

"Donna? What's happened? Are you still there?" Wilf asked

"They're everywhere"

"Look I'm telling you to run Donna" Wilf pleaded "Just run sweetheart"

"It's not just them I can see those things again those creatures why can I see a giant wasp?" Donna asked frustrated and clutched her head

"Donna, don't think about that Donna my love"

"And it hurts my head it keeps getting hotter... and hotter... and hotter... and hotter!"

Donna remembered The Doctor then she collapsed as a golden light surges from Donna hitting The Master people in the alleyway but as she collapsed a man had approached her.

 **End Of Chapter 6**


	36. Falling From The Sky: Part 2 - Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

In the Naismith mansion, they were all quite as they were trying to listen

"Donna?" What was that Donna?" Wilf asked down the phone hoping Donna would answer but he and The Master looked over at The Doctor The Master walked over to him and removed the gag from his mouth.

"That's better hello but really did you think I'd leave my best friend without a defence mechanism?"

"Doctor, what happened?" Wilf asked

"She's all right she's fine I promise she'll just sleep"

"Tell me where's your TARDIS?" The Master asked The Doctor

"You could be so wonderful..."

"Where is it?"

"You're a genius you're stone cold brilliant you are I swear you really are but you could be so much more you could with a mind like that we could travel the stars it would be my honour because you don't need to own the universe just see it, to have the privilege of seeing the whole of time and space that's ownership enough"

"Would it stop then? The noise in my head?" The Master asked

"I can help"

"I don't know what I'd be without that noise"

"I wonder what I'd be without you?"

"Yeah"

"What does he mean? What noise?" Wilf asked and Wilf looked at him

"It began on Gallifrey as children... not that you'd call it childhood more a life of duty eight years old I was taken for initiation to stare into the Untempered Schism"

"What does that mean?"

"It's a gap in the fabric of reality you can see into the Time Vortex itself and it hurts" The Doctor replied

"They took me there in the dark I looked into time old man and I heard it calling to me... drums... the never ending drums," The Master said and looked at The Doctor "Listen to it listen"

"Then let's find it you and me?"

The Master started to realize something

"Except... oh... wait a minute... oh yes oh that's good"

"What? What?"

"The noise exists within my head and now within six billion head everyone on Earth can hear it imagine..." The Master paused thinking "Oh yes..." but he then shakes his head as his skeleton form is shown he bends down on the ground holding his head

"The Gate wasn't enough you're still dying"

"This body was born out of death all it can do is die..." The Master said and looked at The Doctor "But what did you say to me back in the wasteland you said the end of time!"

"I said something is returning I was shown a prophecy that's why I need your help"

"What if I'm part of it? Don't you see? The drumbeat is calling from so far away! From the end of time itself and now it's been amplified six billion times Triangulate all those signals and I could find it's source!" The Master said gleefully "Oh Doctor That's what your prophecy was...Me!" The Master said and looked from Wilf to The Doctor "Where's The TARDIS!" He asked

"No... just stop just think!"

But The Master wasn't listening and turned to the guard

"Kill him," The Master said indicating to Wilf and the guard walked over to Wilf "I need that technology Doctor tell me where it is or the old man is dead"

"Don't tell him" Wilf shouted thinking of Katie

"I'll kill him right now!" The Master shouted

"Actually the most impressive thing about you is that after all this time you're still bone dead stupid"

"Take aim!"

"You've got six billion pairs of eyes... but you still can't see the obvious can you?"

"Like what?" The Master shouted

"That guard is one inch too tall," The Doctor said and The Master turned around to the guard but was knocked out by the guard's rifle the guard then removes his helmet to reveal Rossiter

"Oh my god I hit him I've never hit anyone in my life," Rossiter said as the door to the room opened and Addams walked in

"Well come on we need to get out of here fast," She said and untied Wilf as Rossiter tried to free The Doctor

"God bless the cactuses," Wilf said as he looked at The Doctor

"That's cacti" The Doctor replied

"That's racist!" Rossiter replied angrily

"This prophecy of yours Doctor where did it come from?" Another Master in another room asked through the communication but no one answered "Doctor?"

Once Wilf was freed Addams looked over at Rossiter and The Doctor

"Well come on we've got to get out!"

"There's too many buckles and straps" Rossiter replied

"Just wheel him," Addams said

"No... no...no... get me out..." They start to wheel him "No... no... no Don!..." The Doctor replied shouting at them but Rossiter wheeled him out of the room this was seen by the other Master is another room

"What's going on? Doctor!"

 **End Of Chapter 7**


	37. Falling From The Sky: Part 2 - Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Down a corridor, Rossiter proceeded to wheel The Doctor away as they followed Addams

"Which way?" Rossiter asked

"This way!" Addams replied walking down the corridor very fast

"No the other I've got my TARDIS," The Doctor said

"I know what I'm doing"

"Just listen to me!" The Doctor shouted as they went around a corner

In Naismith office, The Master comes around from being knocked out three other guards enter the room and all of them follow The Master to the way The Doctor went

"Find him!"

As they were about to turn another corner leading down to some stairs The Doctor started to shout

"Not the stairs!"

But they went down anyway

In the gate room, more guards left to go assist The Master

The Doctor, Addams, Rossiter, and Wilf all arrived in the basement Katie was waiting for them

"Why didn't you change?" The Doctor asked as soon as he saw her

"I was in The TARDIS remember? But I got out after everyone changed" Katie replied as The Master ran in with the guards "Gotcha" He said

"You think so?!" Addams replied and pressed her watch and all of them vanished.

They all reappeared on a spaceship as they did Wilf looked out of the huge window as The Doctor struggled to get out of the chair Katie watched Wilf see if he was Ok as she thought of her mother and the other's wondering what they were all going to do now but she knew that her mother and Jack were still human and she was happy that her mother had come for her.

"Now get me out of this thing!" The Doctor shouted as Katie looked back and helped them

"Don't say thanks will you!"

"He's not going to let us go!... Just hurry up and get me out!"

Wilf turned back to them all

"Oh, my goodness we're in space!" He said and Katie smiled as he said this

"Come on!" The Doctor shouted

"All right!" Addams shouted back

Back in the basement, The Master was trying to find The Doctor he looked at a computer and saw the CCTV for the room they were in.

"So they were watching us..." The Master said as he wondered who the girl was

On the spaceship, The Doctor is freed and sonics the teleport breaking it everyone jumped

In the basement, The Master stopped typing at the computer knowing what just happened

"He's still up there... Target practice" The Master said and then ran off

On the spaceship in the teleport room

"Where's your flight deck," The Doctor asked Addams

"But we're safe we're a hundred thousands miles above the Earth" Addams replied and Rossiter agreed with her

"And he's got every single missile on the planet ready to fire," The Doctor told her

"Good point," Addams said and she along with Rossiter and The Doctor ran off

"We should probably follow them," Katie said to Wilf and he looked at her

Down on Earth The Master ran into the gate room and looked at a screen

"Turn everything you've got to the skies find me that ship," He said to UNIT HQ

"Open up the radar, maximum scan"

"Yes sir"

Everyone on the spaceship ran into the flight deck The Doctor ran to the controls

"We've got to close it down!" The Doctor said

"No chance mate we're going home!" Rossiter said

"We're just a salvage team local politics has got nothing to do with us!... Not unless there's a carnival. Sooner we get back to Vinvocci space the better!" Addams said

"We're not leaving!" The Doctor said and sonicked the controls everything blew up the whole ship went dark as the power went out Katie looked at The Doctor

Down on Earth The Master was looking for The Doctor

"Anything?"

"I'm sorry sir nothing" The copy at UNIT HQ replied back "Lost him"

"What about the teleport coordinates? I need that information"

"He's cut the link sir no trace all dead" The Guard Master replied from the basement "Still open fire" All the guards in the room shot at the computers and they blew up

"No way back now he's stranded"

 **End Of Chapter 8**


	38. Falling From The Sky: Part 2 - Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Back on the spacecraft, everyone was still in the same position as they were before they didn't move

"No sign of any missiles... no sign of anything... you've wrecked the place!" Addams shouted to The Doctor

"The engines are burnt out all we've got is auxiliary light's everything else is kaput we can't move we're stuck in orbit," Rossiter said

"Thanks to you... you idiot!" Addams was mad and left the room Wilf and Katie looked at The Doctor

"I know you though I bet you've got a plan... haven't you? Eh? Come on" Wilf said to him as The Doctor looked at him "You've always got a trick up your sleeve," Wilf said as Katie looked worried

"Please tell me you have a plan," She said and The Doctor went over to her

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess"

She looked at him

"No, I'm sure it's fine I'd be one of those down there don't blame yourself"

A few hours later night had fallen The Master was stood in the middle of the gate room copies of himself stood with him

"Are we ready?" He said to them

"Every single one of us is prepared" A copy replied back

"Then we listen, all of us across the world just listen"

Every single one of them closed their eyes and listened out for the drums

"Concentrate... find the signal.." The Master ordered as the drums came and got louder "There! The sound is tangible.. someone could only have designed this.. but who?"

Meanwhile on Gallifrey Rassilon was sat at the table whilst a man came in

"The signal has been sent a simple task of four beats transmitted back through time and implanted in The Master's mind as a child"

"Then we have a link to where The Master is right now... inform The Rani she is not needed anymore" Rassilon replied

"That's just it Sir we have tried to get in contact with her she isn't responding"

"Then try again!... keep trying!"

"Yes sir" The man replied and went out of the room

"We will need something simple to get to Earth," Rassilon said

The woman who sat at the other end of the table looked up

"So small and shining... shining bright and cold... the tiny star... falling... falling... burning... burning"

Everyone in the room looked at her as Rassilon looked at his staff he takes out a diamond

"Small enough to follow the link... and if this were on Earth..." Rassilon then threw the diamond at the projection of the Earth

The Doctor was working on some wires on the spacecraft when he looked up out of the window which looked towards the earth and saw an object fall to Earth he stood staring at the Earth.

Jack, Rose, Martha, and Romana with some other's were walking across a field somewhere in England when they all looked up at the sky and saw the object fall to the Earth but they were too far away to get to it wondering what was going on

In the Naismith mansion, The Master opened his eyes to a loud sound

"The sound it's coming from above!" He said and looked around "It's coming from the sky" He then ran to a balcony and looked out they all saw the object fall to the ground it made a loud bang

"There! Find it get out there and find it!" The Master ordered

A few miles from the mansion two land rovers stopped at a burning crater one of the guards goes in and see something he picks it up

"It's a diamond sir," He said "Oh the most impossible diamond you won't believe this... it's a white point star"

On the spacecraft, Katie and Wilf were looking for The Doctor they were talking to each other

"So I think you lied to him before Katie"

"What?" Katie asked as she stopped and looked at Wilf

"I could tell... I know when a girl is lying"

"All right I'm lying to him I have done since we met but this lie it will be found out soon" Katie replied "Anyway we should look for The Doctor"

"Doctor!?" Wilf shouted and looked at Katie

"I think we're lost"

"And yet you were both found," A woman behind them said

Wilf and Katie turned to her

"Events are closing the day is almost upon us but tell me..." The woman looked at Wilf "Did you take arm?" She asked and Wilf took out the revolver Katie looked at him

"I brought this but what am I supposed to do?"

"This is The Doctor's final battle at the end of his life he must stand at arms or lose himself and all this world to the end of time," She said Wilf was about to say something when Katie stopped him

"It's not his final battle it never will be not when his friends have something to say about it"

"Oh, child how would you know have you told him who you are?"

"No, but he will find out when the time comes for me to tell him... but who are you"

"You do not need to know who I am" The woman replied looking at Wilf and then back at Katie

"Yes I do"

There was silence between them all for a few seconds as the woman spoke inside Katie's mind she gasped and Wilf looked at her

"Are you alright?" He asked but she ignored him

"Right then I'll help The Doctor..." Katie replied and the woman vanished

"Who is she?" Wilf asked Katie

"Come on let's go"

 **End Of Chapter 9**


	39. Falling From The Sky:Part 2 - Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A little while later Katie and Wilf found The Doctor in the teleport room he was sitting messing with the wires of the ship

"Got this old tub mended then?" Wilf said to him as he sat down and Katie stood near the teleport watching them both and thinking who the woman was

"Just trying to fix the heating" The Doctor replied

Wilf looked out of the window

"I've always dreamt of a view like that," He said "I'm an astronaut," Wilf said happy and Katie smiled at him Wilf looked over towards England "It's dawn over England look brand new day"

"Christmas day and everyone should be celebrating," Katie said as both Wilf and The Doctor looked at her but Wilf turned back to the window

"My wife's buried down there I might never visit her again now..." Wilf said and turned to The Doctor "Do you think he changed them in their graves" He asked The Doctor who then stopped what he was doing and looked at Wilf as did Katie who knew what The Doctor was about to say

"I'm sorry"

"No... not your fault" Wilf replied

"Isn't it?..." The Doctor said as Katie looked over at him curiously

"1948 I was over there end of the Mandate in Palestine Private Mott skinny little idiot I was stood on this rooftop in the middle of a skirmish it was like a blizzard all them bullets in the air the world gone mad... yeah you don't want to listen to an old man's tales do you?" Wilf said and Katie hoped he would stop talking about war

"I'm older than you" The Doctor replied

"Get away..."

"I'm nine hundred and six"

"What really?"

"Yeah" The Doctor nodded

"Nine hundred years...We must look like insects to you" Wilf said as he looked at Katie

"I think you look like giants"

"Listen... I..." Wilf started he looked at The Doctor as he took his revolver out "I want you to have this I've kept it all this time and I thought..."

"No"

"No, but if you take it you could..."

"No... You had that gun in the mansion You could have shot The Master there and then"

"Too scared I suppose"

"I'd be proud"

"Of what?" Wilf asked

"If you were my dad" The Doctor replied

"Oh come on don't start," Wilf said

"Me too" Katie replied "Sylvia and Donna are lucky," She said and turned away as a tear escaped from the corner of her eye and Wilf looked at her knowing what was wrong he then looked at The Doctor

"But you said... you were told he will knock four times and then you die?... well that's him, isn't it? The Master? That noise in his head? The Master is going to kill you"

"Yeah"

Wilf held the revolver up to The Doctor

"Then kill him first"

"And that's how The Master started... it's not like I'm innocent I've taken lives I got worse I got clever Manipulated people into taking their own... sometimes I think a Time Lord lives too long I can't I just can't" The Doctor replied

"If The Master dies... what happens to all the people?"

"I don't know"

"Doctor tell him!" Katie said

"The template snaps"

"What? They go back to being human? They're alive and human... then don't you dare sir don't you dare put him before them... now you take this..." Wilf said as he handed the gun to The Doctor "That's an order Doctor take the gun you take it and save your life and please you're the most wonderful man and I don't want you to die" Wilf said as he started to cry Katie looked at him

"Never," The Doctor said but then they heard the sound of The Master's voice

"A star fell from the sky"

 **End Of Chapter 10**


	40. Falling From The Sky:Part 2 - Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"A star fell from the sky"

This was also heard on Earth by Jack and the others they stopped and weren't far from the mansion now everyone listened to it.

"Don't you want to know where from? The Master said "Because now it makes sense Doctor"

Addams and Rossiter were on the flight deck they could also hear it

"It's an open broadcast don't reply or he'll know where we are," Addams said to Rossiter

"The whole of my life... my destiny... the star was a diamond and the diamond is a white point star and I have worked all night to sanctify that gift now the star is mine I can increase the signal and use it as a lifeline do you get it now do you see keep watching Doctor this should be spectacular"

And then the voice was silent The Doctor sat there shocked Katie looked at him

Meanwhile, on Earth Jack, Rose and Martha were all looking at Romana and the rest of the group

"Oh no," Romana said

"What is it? What did he mean?" Jack asked

"Rassilon! We need to get to the mansion now!" Romana said and started to run

On the spacecraft Wilf was worried

"What's he on about what's he doing?" Wilf asked him as Katie came over to them

"A white point star is only found on one planet... Gallifrey... which means the Time Lords have found a way through" The Doctor replied and looked at Wilf "What did you mean in the cafe about people falling from the sky?"

"There were people I said it was a media blackout... but this is good isn't it I mean that's your people," Wilf said to him but The Doctor grabbed the revolver from him and stood he looked back at Katie and Wilf pointing it at them

"What are you doing?" Katie asked

"You're not to follow both of you are to stay... this is just between me and him," The Doctor said and ran off with the revolver Katie went to go but Wilf grabbed her arm

"He said stay"

"Yes and you think I take orders from him there's a reason why he needs someone with him he needs to be stopped before he does something stupid," She said and both of them follow The Doctor

The Doctor arrived on the flight deck first running in as the signal can be heard

"What's that?" Addams asked

"Coming from Earth it's on every signal wavelength"

Then Katie and Wilf came in they also heard it

Back on Gallifrey, the signal could be heard they knew they had contact

"Contact at last" Rassilon said and stood

At the mansion The Master confirmed it

"We have contact"

On the spacecraft The Doctor was rushing around working the controls Katie stood in a corner and looked at him Wilf followed him about talking at the same time

"But you said your people were dead past tense," Wilf said and The Doctor looked up at him

"At the end of the last great time war yes... but then I saved them put them in a pocket universe been looking ever since it could be that there is a tear in the pocket universe and the Time Lords have been here ever since... and the pocket universe nothing could get in or out... don't you see? Nothing can get in or get out which was why I couldn't find them... all except something that was already there"

"The signal since he was a kid" Wilf replied

"But I don't get it what about The Timelords that are already here? What about them?" Katie asked

"Could have been a test? Someone sent along and confirmed the right universe?" The Doctor replied

"Well then big reunion Well have a party," Wilf said and The Doctor looked at him

"There will be no party"

"But... I've heard you talk about your people like they're wonderful..."

"That's how I choose to remember them The Time Lords of old but then they went to war an endless war and it changed them right to the core... You've seen my enemies Wilf The Time Lords are more dangerous than any of them"

"Time Lords... what lords? Anyone want to explain" Addams said

"Right yes you this is a salvage ship yes? You go trawling the asteroid fields for junk?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"So you've got asteroid lasers!"

"Yeah but they're all frazzled"

"Consider them unfrazzled," The Doctor said throwing done two levers he then looked at Addams

"You there what's your name I'm going to need you on navigation and you," He said as he looked at Rossiter he then looked at Wilf

"Wilf?"

"Yea?"

"Laser number one the old soldiers got one more battle"

"And you Katie laser number two," He said to Katie without looking at her

"I don't think so..." She said and walked out of the room everyone watched her go Katie was worried about The Doctor he was taking them into battle and she was scared he wasn't like this that was what she was told and she didn't know what to do she thought of what the woman had said to her

"This ship can't move it's dead!" Addams shouted

"Fixed the heating" The Doctor threw the lever forward and the ship powered up

"But now they can see us"

 **End Of Chapter 11**


	41. Falling From The Sky:Part 2 - Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

At UNIT HQ the spacecraft was detected

"Sir we've got a fix hundred and five thousand miles in orbit," One of the operative Master's said and on the screen, it showed the spacecraft moving towards the Earth "He's moving sir"

"Get a fix on him"

"He's moving very fast"

On the flight deck, The Doctor was moving the spacecraft through the atmosphere of the Earth

"Come on!" He shouted

"You've gone flipping mad," Addams told him as he looked at Rossiter and Wilf

"You two what did I saw lasers"

"What for?" Rossiter asked

"Because of the missiles, we've got to fight off an entire planet"

As the missiles are launched on Earth Wilf and Rossiter make it down to there places where the lasers were

"How does this thing work?!" Wilf shouted to Rossiter

"The tracking's automatic just deploy the trigger on the joystick" Rossiter replied

"We've got incoming!"

"You two open fire!" The Doctor shouted

The spacecraft flies over the sea as the missiles head for them

"Oh, my word!"

"Open fire! Come on Wilf" The Doctor shouted to Wilf and Wilf shot a missile down

"Second wave" The general Master at UNIT had ordered

"There's more sixteen of them," Addams said

"Then get on the read gun lasers," The Doctor told her

"No, I will," Katie said as she staggered into the room her eyes were red

"You two open fire!..." The Doctor shouted as he watched Katie "Now!"

Missiles headed for them Rossiter blew one up two were coming closer to the window

"No, you don't!" The Doctor said as he moved the spacecraft out of the way but two of the missiles blew up in front of the window blowing it in Katie and The Doctor tried to duck from the shards of glass The Doctor stood

"Lock the navigation" He shouted

"Onto what?!" Addams asked

"England the Naismith mansion" The Doctor shouted back

In the Naismith mansion, the rest of the time lord were arriving one of The Master's was on the screen

"He's heading straight for you!"

"Too late they are coming" The Master replied back

"Destination?" The Doctor asked

"Fifty clicks and closing we've locked on to the house" Addams replied and looked up at The Doctor "We are going to stop though Doctor?"

Wilf came in

"Doctor?... Doctor, you said you were going to die!"

"He said what?!" Addams asked

"But is that all of us I won't stop you sir but is this it?" Wilf asked him as Katie looked at them

Outside the Naismith mansion Jack, Rose, Martha and the others looked towards the sky as the spacecraft got closer

The Doctor pulled the spacecraft over their heads and headed back into the sky each one of them watched it. Inside the spacecraft, The Doctor opened a hatch in the floor and with the revolver he looked at Katie and Wilf and without a thought he just down out of the spacecraft. Outside everyone saw The Doctor fall.

"Oh my god!" Martha shouted

"We need to get in there" Romana shouted and everyone started running towards the house

The Doctor fell through the glass done he landed right in the middle of the room in front of the Time Lords and The Master Rassilon stepped forwards

"My Lord Doctor good for you to drop in on us we are gathered here for the protection of Gallifrey," Rassilon said and The Doctor looked at him

In the spacecraft, Addams grabbed the controls

"Just turn it around land it"

"We are not going in there" Addams replied

"Oh yes you are," Katie said to her "That man you don't know him... he's a good man and he needs us," Katie said

Outside the mansion, the spacecraft landed Katie and Wilf ran out they were met by the others

"Mum!" Katie shouted and ran to her mother and hugged her they let go after a moment and Romana stepped towards them Katie looked at her

"He has a gun with him!" Katie told her and Romana who looked shocked ran towards the mansion as Katie looked back at her mother "He doesn't know who I am I never got to tell him" Katie said and they followed Romana.

 **End Of Chapter 12**


	42. Falling From The Sky:Part 2 - Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

In the gate room The Doctor was still lying on the floor he was pushing himself up

"Listen to me you can't... I don't know..." The Doctor said to Rassilon

"It is fitting that our salvation came at the hand of our most infamous child!" Rassilon replied and looked at The Master

"Salvation... I lord president saved you!"

"I think not!" Rassilon replied

"Look around you I've transplanted myself into every single human being and who wants a mongrel little species like them because now I can transplant myself into every single TimeLord... Oh yes Mr. President sir standing there all noble and resplendent and decrepit think how much better you're going to look like me" The Master said to Rassilon but Rassilon looked around the room and holds up his metal gauntlet it glowed and everyone in the room turned back to being human

"On your knees mankind," Rassilon said to the people in the room and they obeyed staring at him

"No... that's fine that's good... because you said salvation I still save you don't forget that!" The Master said

"You were diseased you did not save us you did not end the Time War," Rassilon said and looked at The Doctor "We are only here, for one thing, the protection of Gallifrey"

"From What!" The Master shouted and looked at The Doctor "Hold on you said saved who saved you!"

"I did... the prophecy..." The Doctor realized something

"What?"

"Something is returning... don't you ever listen? That was the prophecy not someone something!..."

"Gallifrey you saved it? And now they are here to protect it from what?" The Master asked as he looked at Rassilon

"The Hybrid... the approach begins..." Rassilon shouted and in the sky, Gallifrey appeared everyone on Earth started to panic. Running and screaming as the Earth shook some left their houses and looked up.

"Donna where's Donna?" Shaun said as he and Sylvia stood up and ran out of the house they found Donna outside with a man both were looking up at the sky

"So Rassilon wants The Doctor because of this hybrid prophecy he'll fix it"

"He should"

"Donna!" Sylvia and Shaun shouted they got to her Donna turned to them

"Mum, Shaun everyone going to be fine"

"What?" Sylvia said and looked at the man beside Donna

"He's a Time Lord"

As Donna said this Sylvia's eyes went with worry

"It's OK I'm fine"

All of them looked up at the sky

At the mansion, people were running out as the other's were trying to get in

"Hybrid? Who is the hybrid?" The Master asked as he looked at Rassilon who was silent "You don't know do you... so for all of this I get the credit" The Master shouted as the last of the people made it out of the room as Romana and the other's were now standing outside of the room now listening in Romana got something out of her pocket Jack was going to say something but Romana put her finger to her lips for him to stay quiet.

"But this is fantastic isn't it the Time Lords restored," The Master said

"You weren't there in the final days of the war you never saw what was born... the war turned into hell..." The Doctor trailed off and looked at Rassilon "I Don't know anything"

"You ran for the stars you were the one who was told it"

"My kind of hell..." The Master said

"The Hybrid is prophesied to be of two warrior races there be it can't be right about the warrior it could be right about The Time Lord," Rassilon said and looked at The Master as did The Doctor for a moment "I'm right aren't I?" Rassilon asked

"What?" The Master asked

"The hybrid is prophesied to conquer and destroy Gallifrey and stand in her ruins you are the one"

The Master looked from Rassilon to The Doctor and back again he smiled

"You did this to me...why not Gallifrey is nothing anymore," The Master said and looked at The Doctor "I planned this all of it for a long time I planned it if Lucy was to shoot me my followers would resurrect me! Bring me back... and I would destroy everything Doctor will you join me" The Master asked him but The Doctor looked away The Master looked at Rassilon "You will stand down Gallifrey will be mine!" He shouted

"Gallifrey is mine and you will die" Rassilon shouted at him

Outside the room, The general moved next to Romana

"What do we do" He whispered to her and she looked at him as she heard the click of a gun

Inside the room, The Doctor was stood aiming the revolver at Rassilon

"Choose your enemy well we are many The Master is but one he will destroy you!"

"But he's the President kill him and Gallifrey could be yours I will guarantee," The Master said but The Doctor turned to him and aimed the gun at him

"He's to blame not me!" The Master shouted but realized "Oh the link is inside my head it gets broken they go back and are safe... but you wouldn't you coward"

The Doctor turned back to Rassilon

 **End Of Chapter 13**


	43. Falling From The Sky:Part 2 - Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Outside the room, everyone was still listening in Romana looked at her people that were with her she was considering them being safe and home. What they had gone through over the last month she looked at her weapon in her hand

"The final act of your life is murder but which one of us?"

Before The Doctor could do anything there was a loud bang before anyone knew it Rassilon screamed he blew apart his gauntlet fell to the floor The Doctor stilled aimed in the revolver at the two Time Lords at the back who were looking fearful at him and The Master who was being manhandled by two men Romana stood in front of The Doctor

"You can put it down now you know Gallifrey is safe," She said to him and he looked at her

"How do I know I can trust you"

"I never wished for Rassilon's plans he locked me away before I knew it I was on Earth he was planning to destroy everything not all of us can't you see that?... please put it down..." She said and The Doctor lowered the revolver Romana took it and passed it back to Jack behind her Romana looked at The Master "put him in a cell make sure he never escapes" She said and the rumbling outside stopped

Hours later everyone was back at Torchwood The Master had been taken back to Gallifrey which was now in its rightful place The General had also gone to restore some order before a president was elected or though he and The Doctor had spoken that the president should be Romana and they both agreed but also agreeing on a vote. Katie and Rose were taking and The Doctor was sat in the autopsy room Martha was checking his wounds

"Next time don't do that," She said to him but he remained silent looking at Romana "Well your fine so um... I'll leave you to your thoughts" Martha said to him and walked up the steps as Romana passed her to go down them

"Well the rest of us will be off to Gallifrey... Don't suppose there is any chance of you coming?" She asked him

"I'll follow on later," The Doctor said to her

"OK we'll be expecting you" Romana replied and The Doctor stood and hugged her they then let go and walked up the stairs.

A moment after Romana had left The Doctor looked at Katie as Jack spoke

"Funny old day..." He said "Well funny old month really"

But The Doctor just nodded and looked at Katie

"I thought I recognized you," He said to her

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Katie replied

"And I'm sorry for scaring you but there"

"You thought you were going to die that's fine"

"Anyway we should be going," Rose said looking at Katie and The Doctor looked at her

"To parallel universe?"

"Yes, I have John to look after remember?" Rose smiled at him but Katie, Jack, and Martha looked at her

"I heard something about you Rose... Katie wasn't just here to save me was she?"

"No, she wasn't"

"We have a lot to talk about and it seems we have plenty of time," The Doctor said to her

"Oh, me ageing? Yes I can't age I have at least" Rose said to him

"Why is that?" Katie asked him

"Presumably due to the bad wolf taking in the time vortex it's possible it may have made you..."

"Immortal?" Rose asked

"Possibly" The Doctor replied

"What about me?" Katie asked and The Doctor looked at her

"Katie I don't know if the gene has been passed down..."

"No I mean the wear wolf," Katie said and looked at Rose

"What?" The Doctor, Martha, and Jack said at the same time

"When I was a kid I was bitten by one but could never change for some reason, dad did tests but didn't find anything all I could do was change my hair," Katie said and as she did her hair changed a different colour and then back again

"Wow," Martha said

"Parallel universe parallel wear wolfs" The Doctor "Possibly but Katie we'll look into if you want"

"Okay"

"So are you staying?" The Doctor asked

"I don't know... Pete, he could need us" Rose said

"Rose I could take you and I could help save the Earth in that universe you are free to travel with me... remember we have all the time in the universe"

"You mean that?" Rose said

"Yes... I'm glad you're here I don't know what I would do without you... Donna was right I need someone and that someone is you because... I love you" He said and they kissed

"Well it's about time," Jack said and Martha hit him on his arm both Rose and The Doctor looked at him and laughed.

 **The End**

The next story in Earth Defence is "Meeting Jareth Goldane"


	44. S4 - Meeting Jareth Goldane Chapter 1

**Story 4 - Meeting Jareth Goldane - Jareth is just a normal Prince from the planet of Atinitie his people descendent from the human and Atinition races, his life is normal until he meets The TARDIS team.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was the year Forty-Three Twenty on the planet of Atinitie which was a large beautiful rich planet steeped in history some of it good and some of it not so. In its current time, the house of Goldane ruled with King Edwin and Queen Alyce on the throne. They are both descended from two species which were the Atinitions and the Humans their ancestors who came together one hundred years before King Edwin's rule when a young King Kaydn approved that human could live on the planet the group of humans were looking for a new home it was a very small group as their craft had accidentally parted from the rest of the humans they were with this led them to arriving on Atinitie crashing their craft after it had ran out of fuel it wasn't long after this that King Kaydn had met Elaine who was the daughter of the leader of the group.

King Edwin had ascended to the throne at a young age when his father had died ten years after his mother Queen Celethe in a war. He had married Alyce not long after which resulted in her giving birth to Prince Jareth and his younger sister Princess Xeni who was born a few years ago.

Prince Jareth being the eldest of the two was the only one to know the history of the planet about their ancestors, the humans and the war with outsiders taught by his father for when his time as King came.

The war with the outsiders had started not long after the arrival of the humans the marriage of King Kaydn and Queen Elaine when an uncle of King Kaydn expressed his opinion of the marriage but nothing more was said or done that was until their children came along that the war had started between their two twin sons the youngest brother Prince Latimer tried to murder his eldest brother Prince Turavauv but instead killed his youngest sister Princess Brennya. Prince Latimer was ousted from the throne and cast out of the family he and his great uncle ran away to the north and formed an alliance with the outsiders they continued to attack the royal family by any means they could such as raiding villages closer to them and attacking the second city where some of the royal family lived these were distance uncles and cousins but the war with Latimer and the outsiders had ended with the reign of King Aedar some thirty years ago.

Thirty years to the very day that King Aedar killed the leader of the outsiders ending the war Jareth Goldane walked down the steps out of the citadel he was leaving for a few days to go hunting as he climbed his horse children ran about, Jareth looked back at his mother and father who had walked down the steps after him.

"Don't miss me will you?" Jareth said to them

"No... but you better come back safe" His mother replied shivered when the wind whipped around her she had a white throw around her.

"I always do" Jareth replied rolling his eyes at his mother but he couldn't blame her as some people thought the day of Aedar was cursed more than a blessing. As Jareth's blonde hair blew about in the wind he took the reigns of his horse and looked at his mother "Now get inside out of the cold" He said to her and then bowing to them both not long after he rode off as The King and Queen held hands walking back inside.

Inside The TARDIS a young blonde girl was being thrown around the console room as was everyone else they were tracking signal of which The TARDIS had picked up The Doctor checked it out but he didn't know what it was and had been tracking it for a while at moment they had lost it but picked it up again and as soon as they did The TARDIS had locked on to it.

The young blonde girl that was with them was called Molly and she was the daughter of Rose and The Doctor making her the half-sister of Katie it was her first trip in The TARDIS.

The Doctor had gone back to Gallifrey to help Romana rebuild the planet as she was established as it's new President she chose her own council that she trusted after this peaceful alliances with The Shadow Proclamation were done. It wasn't long after this that The Doctor had taken Rose and Katie back to the parallel universe to help Pete out once done they came back to The Doctor's universe and continued to travel.

"Where are we!?" Molly shouted to The Doctor in the chaos he was trying to look at the screen

"I don't know! We were somewhere near The Andromeda Galaxy!" Was the reply from The Doctor who she saw look at the scanner she then watched as he held down a lever.

The TARDIS landed with a heavy bump throwing Katie and Molly to the floor Rose and The Doctor had held on to the console.

"Are you two okay?" The Doctor asked looked at Molly and Katie who were getting up off the floor

"As okay as I can be," Molly said as she looked at Katie

"I'm fine" Katie replied with a smile and Molly looked back at The Doctor

"So where are we?" Rose asked

The Doctor looked at the scanner

"The planet Atinitie, the year is forty-three twenty and the people outside are half Atinition and half human which makes them descendant's from the human race," The Doctor said

"Cool I get the future on my first go," Molly said with a smile

"Deja vu," Rose said and looked at The Doctor who looked from her to Molly

"Now no wandering off"

"You mean if Jocelyn had family her future would be out there?" Katie asked looking towards The TARDIS doors as Molly looked at her

"Could be..." The Doctor replied but he knew that Jocelyn would never have any other family "The planet is run by the King and Queen I'm not sure if they are good people I've never been here so I don't want to get on the wrong side of the law here so be careful the three of you" The Doctor said looking at them

"When do you ever," Rose said to him and they both smiled at each other.

 **End Of Chapter 1**


	45. S4 - Meeting Jareth Goldane Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Moments later they all walked out of The TARDIS as they did they were surrounded by trees as they were in a forest The Doctor locked The TARDIS door as the others looked around.

"Whatever the signal is has landed close by," The Doctor said to them

"Do we split up?" Katie asked

"Only if you stick together" Rose replied

"I'll go with Katie," Molly said as she looked at Katie

"If you're sure then okay" The Doctor replied and looked at Rose "You with me then?"

"Sure" Rose replied and looked at Katie and Molly "Look after each other and stick together"

"Don't worry she'll be fine with me" Katie replied

Rose and The Doctor then departed from them and went one way Katie and Molly watched them go for a moment Molly was then about to walk in an opposite direction to The Doctor and Rose

"Wait a moment Molly," Katie said to her and Molly turned to her

"What?"

"Remember the way back to The TARDIS"

"Yeah and you," Molly said nervously

"Nervous?" Katie asked her

"Yes"

"I know how you feel but this what we do is awesome" Katie replied and looked to where The Doctor and Rose went and turned back to Molly "Come on"

Katie and Molly then headed deeper into the forest but as they walked off something was watching them and started to follow.

As Rose and The Doctor were walking through the forest The Doctor had his sonic out and was scanning the area for the source they had followed to Atinitie.

"It could be anywhere on this planet and were searching a forest," Rose said as she stopped and looked at The Doctor

"Whatever it was it must have landed close by for The TARDIS to land here" The Doctor replied stopped and looked around and then at Rose.

"What I'm implying is it might have scuttled off and found civilization"

It was sometime later Katie was walking ahead of Molly who was walking slower as she was searching the area. Where as Katie was just walking and not caring or that was what Molly thought. Katie was actually hearing voices like her name being said she looked as though her mind had been taken over by something.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Molly shouted she was about to lose sight of Katie and wondered what was wrong with her "We're supposed to stick together!" Molly shouted again and this made Katie stop.

She turned around and looked back at Molly but all of a sudden there was rustle in the tree to her right and looked up before she knew it something flew towards her quickly pushing her back and into some bushes and over a small cliff. Molly watched this happen.

"Katie!" She shouted and ran towards the edge of the cliff and stopped as she looked down she saw that Katie had fallen into a swamp and was currently sinking. Molly searched for a way down from where she was but there was no way unless she ran quickly around the forest but she knew by the time she would get to Katie she would have gone under.

About half a mile away Prince Jareth had heard the screen and looked to his right he guided his horse to the sound and rode towards it. Rose and The Doctor had also heard the scream and turned in the direction it had come from.

"That sounded like Katie," Rose said

"Come on!" The Doctor shouted as he grabbed Rose's hand and ran. Rose was worried as this wasn't the first time she had heard her scream in a forest.

As all three ran through the forest it was Jareth that was the first one to get to Katie as he did he jumped quickly off his horse Molly saw him she then started running. Jareth stopped at the edge of the swamp as Katie was calling out she was sinking further so without thought that he could die Jareth went into the swamp. As he did this The Doctor and Rose arrived and not long after them Molly got there. Jareth pulled Katie to the side as The Doctor helped him get Katie out after this he helped Jareth out.

"Katie are you okay?" Rose asked as she was checking a shivering Katie who looked at her

"Yes... did I ever tell you?"

"What?"

"I hate forests!" Katie said and Rose looked at Jareth

"Thank you for saving her"

"It is no problem there are many swomps in this part of the forest" Jareth replied as Katie looked at him she was about to speak but was lost as she stared at his face Jareth looked at her

"Hey, are you okay?" Jareth asked her as she continued to stare

"Hey, Katie?" Molly said switching her hand in front of Katie's face making her blink

"Uh... What?" Katie said as Molly rolled her eyes

"He asked if you were okay"

"Yes.. thank you for saving me...um what's your name?" Katie asked

"Jareth, Prince Jareth Goldane of Atinitie... and you lot?"

"Oh we're not from Atinitie," Molly said as she looked at the others and Jareth looked at them shocked

"Your off world? Where are you from?" He asked them quickly

"I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey... My names The Doctor" The Doctor said and looked at the other three "This is Katie, Molly and Rose"

"Welcome all of you, you are the first off-world people we have had in a hundred years or so"

"The First why?" Rose asked

"When our ancestors the humans came there was just a group of them seeking a new home they were separated from the rest of the humans before they came and were forgotten about no one else had come after"

"I'm so sorry did they survive?" Katie asked and Jareth looked at her

"Yes, my great great grandmother was human she married King Kaydn at the time he gave the humans a place to live and they were welcome here but some did reject the marriage though"

"Oh who?" Katie asked

"An ancestral uncle he wasn't very nice" Jareth shrugged and looked around and then back at them curiously "How did you get here anyway I didn't hear a spacecraft"

"In my TARDIS, it's not far from here," The Doctor said with a nod towards where they had left The TARDIS

"Good it's nice chatting... can we now get inside I'm cold," said a shivering Katie and Jareth looked at her

"Why don't you all come to the castle then you can get cleaned up and changed," He said looking at them all

"That's not a bad idea is it, Doctor," Rose said and looked at The Doctor who nodded.

 **End Of Chapter 2**


	46. S4 - Meeting Jareth Goldane Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was later in the afternoon when Jareth rode back in the castle's courtyard. The Doctor and the others were in The TARDIS which The Doctor was moving. As Jareth rode into the courtyard he quickly got off his horse and looked at the sky waiting for The Doctors strange spacecraft of which he saw in the forest which he thought was odd suddenly a guard approached him.

"My lord are you okay? Aren't you away for a few days?"

"My plans have been cancelled I ran into a situation in the forest..."

"A situation My Lord? Would you like me to inform The King?" The Guard said but Jareth continued to look at the sky "My lord?"

Just then The TARDIS materialised in front of them the guard was startled

"What the..." The Guard said as Katie stepped out of The TARDIS still cold once Jareth saw her he looked at the guard

"Please inform The King we have visitors and that I'm back"

"Yes My Lord" The Guard bowed and left as the others came out of The TARDIS

"I hope this isn't any trouble," Katie asked and Jareth looked at her

"Nope, follow me"

As they followed Jareth to the castle steps that lead inside children were sat around a large table looking up at a much elderly child who was telling them a story the child stopped as soon as he saw Prince Jareth he bowed his head with a smile Jareth noticed this and smile he then looked at the others.

"She is telling them the story of King Aedar this day is celebrated after him," Jareth said to them as the girl continued with the story

"Why, what did he do?" Katie asked and Jareth looked at her

"There was a war, a civil war, He saved us from our enemies without him we wouldn't be here today" Jareth replied "He was my grandfather and I wish I'd met him" Jareth smiled and then continued on inside.

All four of them followed Jareth down into the throne room where King Edwin and Queen Alyce sat on their individual thrones. When The Queen saw the state that Katie was in she stood up immediately.

"Jareth dear what happened to the poor girl?"

"I found them in the forest, this is Katie she fell into a swomp I got her out"

"Oh you poor thing you must get cleaned up at once," The Queen said and looked to her left where a maid stood "Take the girl to a room to freshen up they are welcome here"

The man nodded and walked out of the room with Katie, Rose and Molly followed them The Doctor stayed as The Queen sat back on her throne

"Might I ask what you were doing in the forest?" The King asked curiously

"They are not from Atinitie father... The Doctor here is from a planet called Gallifrey he says he's a Time Lord"

As soon as Jareth spoke there were murmurs between the few people in the room as The King look from his son to The Doctor.

"Is what my son tells me true"

"Yes"

"Then we welcome you and your friends to Atinitie," King said and The Queen smiled "I will ask though what were you doing in the forest?"

"We were tracking a mysterious source that we had picked up and tracked it to this planet we not know where it currently is," The Doctor said and The Queen looked at The King she was worried as was he.

"Is it a danger to the people?" The King asked curiously

"It could be"

"Well then I will put all guards on high alert to look out for anything strange or suspicious, as you may well know from my son that today is King Aedar day so I want you to find this thing Doctor whatever it is and take it far away from here"

"I will your majesty," The Doctor said with a bowed head and left the room.

As Katie with the maid went to a room to get cleaned up Rose and Molly had gone down to The TARDIS they were in Katie's room when Molly had spoke.

"Did you see the way Katie was looking at the prince?"

Rose looked at her

"Yes... but it can't happen Molly" Rose said with a sad smile

"I know... but... love at first sight

"You or Katie"

"You know who I mean"

"I know I'm just teasing," Rose said as she looked for some clothes "These should do," Rose said and with a nod, Molly walked out of the room with her.

In the room that Katie had been given Rose had put the clothes on the bed as Molly had gone out to the balcony, she looked at the view as Rose joined her

"Awesome..." Molly said smiling at the view Rose also smiled

Katie was getting cleaned up in the washroom that was a joint to the bedroom her clothes that she had on were on the floor and she knew that he mother had gone to get her some clean clothes. As she got cleaned up something slithered from her clothes it moved to the door and slid through the crack under the door and out of the room.

 **End Of Chapter 3**


	47. S4 - Meeting Jareth Goldane Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Half an hour later Katie was cleaned and dressed she was sat on the bed that Rose had put her clothes on Rose and Molly were also in the room they had just come in from the balcony

"So what happened out there?" Rose asked and Katie looked at her

"I don't know... I heard something in the tree I was stood by and then it flew towards me... whatever it was had the strength to push me over the edge"

Just as this was said there was a knock at the door and The Doctor walked in he looked at Katie

"What happened in the forest?"

"As I told these two I heard something in the tree which flew towards me and pushed me over the edge"

"Could it be what we're looking for?" Rose asked turning to The Doctor

"Could be I don't know it can't be a bird"

"No it didn't feel like that it had some strength I felt it"

"Shapeshifter?" Rose asked

"Could be?" The Doctor said thinking

Just then there was a scream out in the corridor they all looked towards the door as The Doctor went to go but turned back to the others

"Stay here all of you!"

As The Doctor walked out of the room Rose stood by the door. The Doctor walked out of the room and into an empty corridor that was until a guard came around the corner.

"Who screamed?" The Doctor asked him

"A maid she claimed to have seen something but she didn't know what it was said it came this way," The Guard said and looked down the corridor

"All right thank you"

"Sir, have you seen anything?"

"I was in the room when I heard the scream" The Doctor replied

Then another scream came from down the other corridor as The Doctor and the guard heard it they looked at each other and ran down the corridor as fast as they could. Inside the room Molly, Rose and Katie all heard the second scream and Molly looked at her mother.

"What is happening," She asked concerned but the other two didn't answer as Rose looked from her to the door she then decided to leave the room Molly and Katie followed her out.

The Doctor with the guard rounded the corner to see another woman on the floor The Doctor looked down the corridor to see something slither around a corner. As the guard checked the woman The Doctor ran down the corridor.

"Are you okay?" The Guard asked her but looked up to see The Doctor running down the corridor away from him but he had stopped at the end.

The Doctor could not see anything whatever it was had gone but then his sonic bleeped he took it out of his pocket knowing he had picked up the signal whatever had attacked the women had been the source that they were tracking the guard had joined him as another guard was helping the woman Rose, Katie and Molly also joined him.

"Did you see anything?" The Guard asked but The Doctor looked at the other three

"That source we're looking for it's a shapeshifter"

"How do you know?" Rose asked

"Sonic picked it up it's leaving a trial"

"And we can follow?"

"Yes" The Doctor replied and looked at The Guard "Inform The King what has happened here tell him I'm on the trail now"

The Guard nodded and rushed off quickly as The Doctor looked at Rose and Molly

"You two go downstairs stay in the area remember it's a shapeshifter it could be anything and anyone"

"Okay"

Rose and Molly hurried off

"What about me?" Katie asked

"You're with me"

The Doctor scanned the area with his sonic as he and Katie both walked at the end of the corridor they came to some stairs leading up to another floor where at the top they found a guard dead.

"So it's been up here then," Katie said as The Doctor stepped over his body to continue on but Katie saw something odd

"Doctor look at this"

The Doctor stopped and looked back at her he saw that she was looking down at the body

"What?"

"His veins..."

The Doctor went over and looked

"Is that normal for an Atinition?" Katie asked as she looked at him

"I suppose not... no... depending on what his biology is if he's descended from a human has human in his family history or just Atinition"

"Whatever it is, Do you think the creature may have done this?"

The Doctor scanned the sonic over him"

"Yes he's Atinition must be rear nowadays but it seems he was poisoned by the creature"

"So does the sonic tell you where it's come from?"

"No... possibly new creature"

"Ah"

The Doctor stood and looked down the corridor

"Come on before it kills anyone else"

So they continued down the corridor.

 **End Of Chapter 4**


	48. S4 - Meeting Jareth Goldane Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

At the bottom of the main stairs were Rose and Molly, people were walking down as they were making sure no one was going up as the last person made it down The King with a guard walked over to them.

"I'm told it's a shapeshifter," King said to them Rose looked at him

"Yes The Doctor is looking for it"

"I've ordered for all floors upstairs to be cleared..." The King replied trailing off looking around for Jareth when he didn't see him he looked back at them "Have you seen the Prince?"

"No was he not with you?" Molly asked

"My son told me he was going to find you"

"No he never did" Rose replied concerned

"Then he's still upstairs," Molly said as she looked up the stairs

"Don't worry I'm sure he's fine?" Rose said to The King "The Doctor and Katie will find him"

The Doctor and Katie had just turned a corner to a corridor with many rooms as they did they saw Jareth down the corridor walking towards them. Katie and The Doctor walked towards him as The Doctor had the sonic out tracking the source.

"Jareth what are you doing down here?" Katie asked but looked at a light on her right thinking about the incident in the other corridor when a light had exploded for some reason The Doctor saw that Katie was looking at it Jareth stopped by a door

"My quarters are down here I came to search to see if there was anyone left" Jareth replied

But just as he was about to open the door he was stood by Katie saw the shapeshifter behind Jareth

"Doctor! Look!"

The Doctor then saw it

"Jareth! watch! out!... get down!" Katie shouted to him.

Jareth looked at Katie just as The Doctor was aiming the Sonic at him he ducked surprised and shocked wondering what was going on he could the sound of the sonic. Behind Jareth, the shapeshifter was frozen in mid-air preparing to attack Jareth The Doctor and Katie rushed over

"You okay?" Katie asked him

"What is going on!" Jareth asked but The Doctor went to inspect the shapeshifter that was on the ground Jareth looked at it.

"What is that thing?" He asked

"Dunno something new" The Doctor replied scanning it with the sonic

"That thing almost killed me you saved my life... thank you," Jareth said as he looked at The Doctor

"Your welcome" Katie said to him and Jareth looked at her giving her a confused look and Katie just smiled at him. The Doctor looked at them

"Katie inform The King that everything is fine I'm going to get this back to The TARDIS and take it somewhere it can not harm anyone"

"OK" She replied and The Doctor rushed off as Katie looked back at Jareth

"Um... let's go find your father," She said with a smile

They then walked down the corridor

"So um... what's it like travelling in Time and Space?" Jareth asked

"Strange, exciting and we get to see all sorts of things" Katie replied

"Sounds awesome"

"It really is..." Katie stopped walking as did Jareth she looked at him "You should come with us see what it's like"

"Yea?"

"Yes"

When Katie and Jareth reached the bottom level Rose had turned and saw them she immediately spoke wanting to know what was happening.

"Katie what's going on The Doctor rushed past us holding something?"

"He found what we were tracking... it almost killed Jareth," Katie said as Jareth went to find his father.

"So everything's safe?"

"Yep"

The King had left the throne room where Jareth had told him what had happened he was left with his mother whilst his father spoke to the people. As soon as he left Jareth looked at his mother.

"Mother, can we talk?"

"Yes dear, what is it?" The Queen replied and Jareth smiled a little at her he knew she would understand him she always did

"I don't know of father's thoughts on travelling to other planets now that we have been discovered but... I wish to go with The Doctor and the others in his time machine"

"Travelling in space?... Jareth you're the future King of this planet" The Queen replied concerned

"Yes... that is a reason why one day I may never get to enjoy the luxuries I want and I know it's my duty to care and protect this planet but father is still the King for the time being and after all, there's endless possibilities of people exploring our planet now... I need to know what's out there"

"All right... I can't promise you anything I will speak to your father"

"Okay" Jareth replied with a smile

Later that evening a celebration feast for the day of Aedar was taking place King Edwin and Queen Alyce was sat at the top table next to them both were their children. On the table next to them was The Doctor, Rose, Katie, and Molly The King had invited them to stay as guests and to take part in the celebrations.

People, we laughing and talking like the events of the day had been forgotten about as Katie looked at Jareth with a smile who looked back at her The King stood to make a speech everyone went quiet and looked at him.

"On this day of Aedar we celebrate the late King, my father for it was he who saved us thirty years ago today it marks another year of peace for Atinitie and for our family..." The King looked around at everyone and then to his wife and children with a smile he continued "Today though was overshadowed by some deaths and unexpected visitors..." The King paused again and looked at The Doctor, Rose, Katie and Molly The King raised his glass everyone followed suit "Today I think The Doctor and his friends coming for if it were not he that dealt with the shapeshifter we all would be in fear for our lives and our peace would be shattered To The Doctor and his friends" The King said he raised his glass as everyone else did The Doctor and the other three bowed their heads towards The King as a thank you. The King smiled at them and then sat and looked at his son

"I have reason to believe that you want to go with The Doctor and travel in space," The King asked him quietly and Jareth nodded "You have my blessing but I'd like you to come home every so often"

"Thank you, father I promise I will" Jareth replied he smiled and looked over at Katie who looked at him he smiled at her.

 **The End**

The Next Story in Earth Defence is "War and Love"


	49. Story 5 - War And Love - Chapter 1

**Story 5 – War and Love - A war, A love and death, Years later Anita joins The TARDIS crew it's time to go into war as they arrive back on Atinitie but what happens when a love blossoms but tears itself apart in the end.**

 **Chapter 1**

In a large stone candlelight room sat a man on an older looking throne which sat atop of two steps. Stood beside the throne was a woman they were waiting for someone to come in with important news. At the very end of the room, the two doors opened to reveal two guards escorting a man into the room all three stopped in front of the throne and bowed their heads.

"Well?" The Man on the throne spoke

"The rumours are true the prince is away I could find out no more of this other than off-world visitors"

"I see thank you for this information you will be rewarded when I have taken the throne of Atinitie"

"Thank you my Lord" The man bowed and left as the woman spoke

"So what are you to do my lord?"

"My birthright is to be King like my father, grandfather and my great grandfather before I should have been but they never succeeded"

"I can guarantee you will Ashtac"

The man on the throne Ashtac his name looked up at the woman

"Thank you for having some faith in me Lady Rani you have helped so much in this past month your loyalty won't go unrewarded"

"Thank my Lord and I plan to help out more if you allow it" Rani replied with a smile

"I will and once I have the throne I will give you land anything you need" Ashtac replied and stood still looking at Rani

"Thank you, my Lord, for being generous towards me..." Rani said and paused for a moment "Not many people have been as I am glad I am not the only one who doesn't have a home"

"Yes it must have been difficult for you to lose your species like that and then to be a maid to a family that has a history of lies"

"Indeed my lord," Rani said bowing her head a little showing she was thinking about something

"Are you okay? My Lady Rani?"

"I am fine my Lord I was just thinking"

"Good I hope you are well as I fight for my throne what will you be doing?" Ashtac asked

"I will be here waiting for you and see to the injured who come back"

"Of course my Lady" Ashtac smiled at her turned and left the room Rani watched him leave thinking about all the lies she had told Ashtac about who she was and where she was from she knew that the Time Lords were still alive. After all, it was her who came up with the idea of a shapeshifter to attract The Doctor to Atinitie to take away its prince whilst the planet was at war. But Rani hadn't planned for what she was planning to do after Ashtac had taken the throne but she was determined to stay and be Ashtac's Queen or be Queen herself she just didn't know if it was going to work after all she wanted some power.

A world at war but this wasn't just any old war it was a war that had been fought for so long it was a war between two races which were The Sontarans and The Rutons both species had acquired the planet after luring each other to the same Chapter of space. The people that occupied the planet were all gone and the main cities had been burnt to the ground but it wasn't just The Sonatarans and The Rutons on this planet there was also The Doctor and other's who of which were running through a forest they had stumbled upon both species by accident.

Molly had gotten injured and this had resulted in them escaping and running back to The TARDIS though The Sontarans were after them.

As they ran Katie and Jareth were ahead of the group they were holding hands trying to not let go of each other Rose and Anita weren't far behind but not in sighting distance of Katie and Jareth. Anita was the younger sister of Katie and Molly and unlike Molly and Katie, she had light brown curly hair.

When Katie and Jareth got to The TARDIS they stopped and were out of breath smiling at each other they turned back towards the forest looked for the others.

"I wish The Doctor gave me a key already he's still back there with Molly," Katie said concerned as they booked looked for any sign of the others

"Yea..." Jareth looked at her "But you're all right though?" He asked

"Yea... but I'm worried about Molly," Katie said looked back for the others to come running towards them but instead Katie saw a girl lingering by some trees and was looking at Katie and Jareth but when Katie blinked the girl was gone.

"Jareth did you see that?" Katie asked as she looked at Jareth and then to the trees pointing

"See what?" He asked looking to where Katie was pointing

"Oh, nothing...there a long time don't you think?"

"We were running fast they were right behind us though what if they were caught?" Jareth said retaking Katie's hand to comfort her just in case

"I suppose we were running a lot faster but The Doctor is carrying Molly..." Katie said going quite she looked at their hands and let go "We shouldn't be doing this someone will see"

But Jareth tried to not let go of her hand but when their hands Chaptered he looked away hurt but it was then that Katie realized something "Of course the second Key" She looked at The TARDIS

"But I thought you loved me," Jareth said looked back at Katie who looked at him and then to the forest where she saw her mother running towards them Katie quickly turned back to The TARDIS and looked above the door

"Give me a leg up," Katie said to Jareth

"What?"

"Just do it!" She shouted

Jareth did as he was told and lifted Katie off the ground for her to get the second key after she got it and Jareth helped her down she unlocked The TARDIS as she did this she had hoped that her mother didn't see them holding hands. But Rose, as she joined them, had seen them holding hands she had stopped near a tree waiting for Anita and The Doctor to catch up.

Soon after Katie unlocked the door Anita and The Doctor who holding Molly caught up with them as soon as they caught up shots were being fired at them by The Sontarans so they all quickly got into The TARDIS.

As Katie shut the door behind them all The Doctor handed Molly to Jareth as he ran over to the console to set The TARDIS away from the planet suddenly there was a bleeped from the scanner The Doctor looked at it as Rose looked at Molly worried she touched her forehead.

"She has a fever"

"Where are we going?" Katie asked looking at The Doctor

"Gallifrey"

 **End Of Chapter 1**


	50. Story 5 - War And Love - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

On Gallifrey Lady President Romana was sat at her desk when there was a knock the door she looked up

"Come in," She said and The General walked in

"My Lady we have been sent a message"

"A message? From whom?" Romana asked curiously as she set forward

"It's from a planet called Atinitie The King and Queen are requesting their son back they saw that something is wrong and he is needed urgently"

"What has this got to do with us? We don't know where he is?"

"Well, the message also said they had encountered The Doctor not long ago..."

"So we can assume that he's with The Doctor then?" Roaman replied with raised eyebrows

"That we can"

"Well we better get The Doctor here then"

"No need My Lady The Doctor sent on a message ahead to us saying to be ready for him Molly is injured"

"Right well when they get here Molly is to go straight to the medical bay and send The Doctor to me"

"Yes Ma'am" The General replied and left the room

Moments later in a corridor The TARDIS arrived The Doctor appeared carrying Molly after him were the others. As Molly was taken to the medical bay Rose had gone with her The Doctor and the other three were taken to Romana who was still in her office she stood as they walked in.

"Hello Doctor," She said with a smile

"Romana... I believe you wanted to talk"

"Yes, we've had a message come through from a planet called Atinitie..." Romana said as she looked at the four of them Jareth stepped forwards and spoke he looked worried

"What's wrong? What's happened?... is everyone all right?"

Romana looked at him

"You must be Prince Jareth?"

"I am"

"Your family and your people are fine but the message said something about outsiders?" Romana said picking up a piece of paper she looked at it and handed it to Jareth who took it and looked at it for a moment Katie also looked at it over his shoulder after he read it he looked up

"On my world, there is a lot of history about my family, it's line and the consequences of humans on the planet but I don't understand they disappeared years ago," Jareth said and looked at the piece of paper again he then looked at The Doctor "Can we go?"

"Yes" The Doctor replied and then looked at Anita "Go look after your sister"

"But mum is there"

"She's coming with us"

Anita looked away

"All right," She said and then walked out of the room

"Doctor we'll look after them whilst you go," Romana said as The Doctor was about to leave the room

"Thank you"

Anita had stopped at the door to the room that had her sister and mother in which was a private small room. As she stopped at the door Anita looked into the room and saw her mother sitting besides the bed of which Molly lay in unconscious Rose was holding her hand. Anita thought back to hours previously when they had encountered The Sontarans maybe thinking that he was her fault because she was just stood there she didn't move as The Sontarans was going to kill her but Molly had pushed her out of the way only for herself to get shot instead.

After a few minutes of standing at the door Anita quietly twisted the doorknob. The door opened with a loud squeaky noise as she did this Rose quickly turned her head towards the door seeing Anita closing the door she turned back to look at Molly as Anita walked over and stood at the end of the bed she looked at Molly for a moment and then at Rose.

"Mum... you go with The Doctor I'll look after her," Anita said and Rose looked up

"Where's he going?"

"Jareth is needed back home his family are in danger The Doctor told me to stay here"

They both fell silent as Rose stared at Molly she noticed

"Mum he wants you with him... not me it's never me... I never get to go anywhere" Anita said as she took a seat on the other side of the bed Rose looked at her

"Don't you dare say that"

"Say what?"

"That you don't get to go anywhere you do"

"He told me to stay here like he always does he doesn't tell Katie or Molly that"

"It's dangerous"

"I don't care!" Anita shouted

"Well I do and I also care about your sister whether she lives or dies... it's the same for you and Katie"

"Fine... she'll be OK now go"

Rose stood and went to go but stopped and looked back at Anita

"Look this may have been too early to bring you along but right now I need you to be a sister and looked after your sister..." As Rose said this Anita nodded and looked at Molly "Remember your not all ways left behind...we'll talk about this later" Rose added and then walked out of the room Anita watched her go.

 **End Of Chapter 2**


	51. Story 5 - War And Love - Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Both Katie and Jareth were in Katie's room as The Doctor was in the console room waiting for Rose to come. As Katie was in her room she was looking for something to wear Jareth was sat on her bed thinking about his family and eager to get home to see them it felt like a lifetime since they had been on Atinitie as Jareth sat Katie spoke.

"So going back home huh?" Katie's voiced boomed from the inside of her walk-in wardrobe

"Yes... I'm worried about them Katie... the outsiders we haven't heard from them in a long time"

"As the future King of Atinitie it is your job to worry whether it's your family or your people... so what's the weather going to be like?" Katie asked him as she poked her head out of the door looking at him he looked up and saw her

"Why?" He asked curiously

"Well last time it looked lovely is it always like that? I mean I could be hot and I could be wearing trousers or it could be cold and I could be wearing a skirt..." Katie said as she disappeared back into the wardrobe

"It's not the same all the time Katie a bit like Earth it feels like a lifetime since I was back home"

"A lifetime of running from danger and excitement" Katie shouted from the wardrobe

"Yea... you could call it that but you're used to it"

Katie reappeared again holding a red top

"Of course I am..." She replied with a smile and then quickly disappeared again only to step back out of the wardrobe with a purple short sleeved top and a white skirt she put them on the bed as Jareth stood and walked towards the door.

"And where are you going?" Katie asked him

Jareth looked at her

"At the forest, you said we shouldn't do this and it's impolite for an Atinition to watch a lady he's not married to undress think of what your mother would say if she knew and my people I'm their prince"

"I love it when you go all cultural on me thinking of your people nobody will know they're not here," Katie said with a cheeky smile

"Katie...you know the reason... this could be the last day we could be together this moment anything could happen with the outsiders..." Jareth said and they both hugged "I don't trust them.." He whispered in her ear

"I know... everything will be fine" She whispered back

"I gotta go..." Jareth said as he pulled away Katie kept hold of his hand but let go slowly she didn't want to let him go and watched him leave the room she was worried about him.

The Doctor was sat in the jump seat but jumped up when Rose walked into The TARDIS he walked around the console to where Rose walked up to the console Rose wanted to speak to The Doctor but Jareth came down the steps The Doctor looked up at him

"Where's Katie?" He asked

"She went to her room to get changed Jareth replied as The Doctor looked back at Rose

"Molly?"

"They say she'll be fine she'll need time to recover"

"Good she'll be fine Rose"

A few moments later Katie walked into the console room wearing her purple top and white skirt with grey leggings and a brown leather jacket she also wore trainers and her hair was tied up. As Katie walked in Jareth looked up at her and Rose looked at him as The Doctor looked at Katie.

"Ready then?" He asked her

"Yes"

With a nod The Doctor walked around the console and pulled a lever The TARDIS was off into the vortex as everyone had to grab on to something as they did Jareth looked at Katie as she looked at him they both smiled at each other as The TARDIS landed on Atinitie they all fell to the floor and got up Jareth walked towards the door.

Rani was sat at a table eating when she stopped she had heard the sound of The TARDIS and knew it had arrived on Atinitie she knew it had to be The Doctor with the prince she was now worried that her plan wasn't going to work and was concerned for Ashtac he was leading his men on the city and knew she needed to help so she stood up and walked out of the room.

 **End Of Chapter 3**


	52. Story 5 - War And Love - Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In a corner of the Atinition throne room The TARDIS arrived The King and Queen looked around at the strange noise by then had noticed The TARDIS in the corner they looked at each other as the door opened to reveal Jareth and Katie just after him and then Rose and The Doctor. Once Jareth saw his mother and father he rushed over to them as The TARDIS door closed.

"How are you?" He asked

"We are fine but will not be soon" His mother replied and Jareth looked at The King

"We always knew that all of this with the outsiders will never really be over," Jareth said to him and then looked down at the table to see maps and papers one such particular paper was the family tree

"Somehow they got word that you were gone they started attacking the small villages to the North-East of the river in the forest people have gone missing large families slaughtered in their homes..." The King said "But they also left a message" King Edwin said and handed Jareth a piece of paper he read it aloud

"We know the prince is gone... Give up the throne or this is war you have three days...Prince Ashtac, the rightful heir to the throne, grandson of Vextsif"

As Jareth read it he looked up at his father

"All this time... they"

"When did this start?" The Doctor asked

"Two and a half months ago" The Queen replied

"How long have I been gone," Jareth asked his mother

"About three months"

Jareth eyes widened in shock he looked at The Doctor as Katie spoke

"Why is he doing this?"

Queen Alyce looked at her and then to the family tree as did the other's they watched as she explained

"It was about a hundred years ago during the reign of King Kaydn and Queen Elaine that their son Prince Latimer was disowned from the family after trying to murder his twin brother the rightful heir but instead he killed his younger sister Princess Brennya it wasn't long after this that Prince Latimer had run away to the North and became the leader of the outsiders..."

"Who are the outsiders..." Rose asked and Queen Alyce looked at her

"Murders, criminals, thieves anyone who's been in prison or disowned from families..." She replied and then looked back at the family tree and continued to explain "It was through the reign of King Turavauv, Latimer's brother and the reign of Queen Celethe that they continued with their mission from father to son..." The Queen paused and looked at The King for a moment and then looked back at the table to the family tree and pointed to a particular name "It was the death of Queen Celethe and the death of Vextsif, Latimers son that the war ended and the outsiders disappeared never to be seen again"

"But why now?" Katie asked as she looked at The Queen

"For some reason why they heard of our son being away from Atinitie, they thought it was best to attack" King Edwin spoke looking at the map "They are marching towards us"

"Where are all the people?" Jareth asked

"The people from the outlying villages before the Forest have been evacuated safely" The King replied

Rose stood beside Katie and looked at the map

"But what about the people in the towns?"

"We hope to stop the outsiders advancing any further before they get to the towns" King Edwin replied and Jareth stood away from the table and headed for the red marble stairs to lead out of the room

"I'll go and get ready..." He said quietly as he left everyone watched him go

Once Jareth got to his room he opened the door and quickly shut it behind him leaning on the door for a moment his eyed closed he was thinking after a moment he opened them and looked around his room and saw that it had been untouched for the last three months it was completely the same as he walked in he shut the door behind him and went over to the wardrobe but as he walked over he heard crying coming from the corner of the room and looked over to the corner but because it was dark he couldn't see anything so went over and to his surprise he found his eight years old sister Princess Xeni sitting there crying so he bent down beside her.

"Xeni... sister? It's okay" He said and she looked up at him with sad red eyes but smiled when she saw him

"Jareth where have you been?"

"I've... just been travelling Sis..." He replied thinking of what he's been up to the things he's seen some of them he's not sure he should tell his sister "So what's up?"

"The Monsters" She replied with a sniffle

"Monsters?... under your bed?"

"No... the outsiders there going to get us" Xeni replied with another sniffle

"No they're not going to you Xeni it's going to be fine mummy and daddy are downstairs so why don't you go find them? You'll be safe"

"My big brother will keep me safe won't you Jareth?"

"Always sister love you," Jareth said kissing her forehead

"Love you too Jareth" Xeni replied with a smile at Jareth she stood and dried her eyes Jareth watched her as she skipped out of the room as he watched her a tear slid down his face he thought of his family and wished he never left.

 **End of Chapter 4**


	53. Story 5 - War And Love - Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

On the forest road leading to the main city were thousands of men marching towards the city their leader Ashtac was in front on his white horse. Ashtac's father who was still alive but ill was not present but Ashtac had wished he was. Some of the men that were with Ashtac were from some villages beyond the mountains to the west these villages they were from were poor so just wanted help and Ashtac convinced them that he will help if he was their King but he lied to them. Descendants of the outsiders that helped Prince Latimer and later his son were also with Ashtac.

Since Ashtac believed he was the rightful King through his father who had been told that his ancestor Prince Latimer was the rightful King born first he was not told the full truth Latimer was born second but they did not know this and believed they were the rightful Kings Ashtac was going to take the throne back whatever the cost the current King and Queen were powerless their son wasn't on the planet and King Edwin was unable to fight.

In the throne room everyone waited for Prince Jareth to get back more and more people had filled the room such as mayors from the towns and villages that were in ruins other's were maids and other people who worked in the castle and then there were soldiers who were marching from the throne room out into the courtyard.

Rose and The Doctor were stood beside each other near The TARDIS Katie was also near them as they all watched the chaos in the room.

Katie looked towards the entrance and watched as a little girl ran down the red marble steps and into the room she ran towards the table to The King and Queen. Katie watched as Queen Alyce picked the girl up it was clear to Katie this was the little sister of Jareth. As everyone was preoccupied Katie slipped out of the room no one saw her leave.

In his room, Jareth was now getting changed he was nervous as he put his gold-plated armour on this was the first time in his life that he had to fight in a battle but he was skilled with a sword. As he was fastening his gold-plated armour Katie walked into his room as she did Jareth looked up as she opened the door and shut it behind her quickly.

"You shouldn't be here," He said to her

"What in your room?... Oh, I'll go then..." Katie replied and turned towards the door to leave

"No!..." Jareth quickly said and Katie paused she looked at him as he took a breath "On this planet, there is a battle coming, Katie..."

"Oh was there I didn't know..."

"Katie this is serious" Jareth replied as he took a few steps towards her

"Jareth I'll be fine because I'll be inside..." Katie looked up at the ceiling "This castle with its strong defences waiting for you" She said and looked down again and towards the window

"You, your mother and The Doctor shouldn't be here you..."

"Are you saying we shouldn't have come?"

"No..."

"Then what Jareth please..." Katie said and looked at him and then at the floor trying to contain her emotions

"If I die they'll get to the castle they will kill everyone they won't stop and Ashtac will take throne..." Jareth reached out to her holding both her hands "They will kill you, Katie"

"But... Your sister and mother are here... what about you and your father..."

"I'm here because I was told to come, Katie, this is my home and I have to protect it as well as it's people..." Jareth said as he looked towards the window but looked back at Katie "My mother she won't go but if things get bad I want you with The Doctor's help to take my mother and sister to safety..."

"But what about your father?" Katie asked as she looked at him curiously

"He says he has a burden to hold and if I die then he would gladly die knowing my mother and sister are safe"

"But Jareth The Doctor could do something..." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek

"Or make it worse..." Jareth replied letting go and walking away a little

"But Jareth..."

"No buts!" He shouted at her as he walked over to Katie "I love you Katie and I don't want to lose you so don't get involved just go! Just leave!" He shouted again making Katie jump twice her eyes closed as she struggled to contain her tears for a moment as Jareth looked away. Then Katie sniffed wiped her tears and held her head high

"And... I love... you too... but you and I know that we can't"

Quietly Jareth looked at her

"I know... I have to marry someone of my own kind whether it's human or Atinition not someone who is of Gallifreyan and human... if they find out I don't know what would happen..." Jareth said gesturing to the window to the people of Atinitie he looked back at Katie "I don't want to lose you I'm sorry I shouted..."

Katie took a step towards him and smiled she took his hands

"Do you remember that night in Paris..." She said to him as he nodded and smiled "I just want you to know that was the best night of my life that I shall never forget"

"And mine Katie..." Jareth said as he hugged her

"You bring me peace Jareth," She said as she whispered in his ear her tears threatening to spill again

"I..." Jareth was about to reply when outside his door they heard someone run past they both looked towards the door and then at each other Katie let go of Jareth

"I must be going they'll be looking for me" She said as she turned but was grabbed by Jareth and she turned to him he kissed her on the lips and she returned it after a few moments they let go "I'll see you later" Jareth said quietly and with a nod Katie walked out of room Jareth watched her go.

 **End Of Chapter 5**


	54. Story 5 - War And Love - Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Half an hour later Jareth was stood on the bottom step in the courtyard that led into the castle rows soldiers in armour were stood in front of him his father was a few steps behind him as his mother and sister were inside the throne room. Katie looked down from a window that overlooked the courtyard she was watching Jareth and was alone until Rose came.

"Katie"

"Mother?" Katie replied staring out of the window

"Katie look at me"

Katie looked from the window to her mother

"What is it?"

"I want you to be careful"

"I am we're inside remember"

"No, I mean you and Jareth..."

"What are you on about?"

"I know you like Jareth and he likes you"

"What?" Katie shouted and looked around no one was near that she could see she looked back at Rose

"I've seen the looks you've been giving each other and I saw you holding hands in the forest... after that trip to Paris you were both acting differently towards each other"

"Mum you don't understand..."

"I do! And I want you to be careful before you get hurt because I know what it's like I know how it sits on a heart" Rose replied with a hand on her chest but Katie turned back to the window Rose watched her for a moment and then walked away. Katie turned back to watch her go thinking of how she could have figured it out her and Jareth were careful.

Katie looked back out of the window just in time to see Jareth finish talking to the men she stood watching them marching out as they did Jareth looked up towards the window that Katie was stood looking when he saw her he smiled but then looked away as his father walked back inside.

As the soldiers marched out Jareth led them as a leader Katie watched him go until he was gone and could not be seen any more she walked away from the window.

Ashtac and his followers were camped at the edge of a large field waiting Ashtac was waiting for any movement from the castle he looked to his right as a man approached him.

"Well, what the reports?"

"Their moving Sire" The Man replied

"So the King has decided to die fighting," Jareth said with a smile

"Sire reports say it's not the King..."

Ashtac looked at him his smiled faded

"Then who?!"

"It's the prince he has returned"

"What?!" Ashtac shouted and everyone looked at him some stood Ashtac looked at them

"You will all not abandon me now! You will fight for me! It is time!" He shouted and the whole camp erupted into applause as they stood and readied.

Katie walked into the throne room as she did she noticed there were still lots of people in the room these were mostly maids that were helping the injured from the villages as she stood near the red marble steps she looked around and saw her mother helping the injured.

As Katie stood there Rose looked up at her and then back down Katie then looked over to The Queen who was sat on her throne speaking to Xeni as Katie looked at them she thought about what Jareth had said to her about the outsiders and to take The Queen and his sister to safety she considered telling The Doctor this.

As Katie was stood by the stairs The King walked in people who were rushing about bowed to him as he passed them Katie looked at him and thought why he wasn't fighting with his son Katie watched him as he stood at the table looking at the papers this was also where she saw The Doctor Katie watched them talk for a moment she then looked over at Rose who was now alone when she saw her mother look at her Katie looked away and over at the table at The Doctor and thought for a moment what would The Doctor and Rose do for love.

Katie stood there for a moment with her eyes closed and she opened again she knew and as a guard passed her she looked at his weapon that was in his belt at his side Katie once again looked at her mother thinking about what she was going to do Katie noticed that Rose was still looking at her so she then turned around and ran to the guard who passed he was about to go up the red marble steps when she ran to him and grabbed his weapon from his belt. After she did this everyone looked at her as the guard shouted Rose came over as The King also looked Katie turned to them with the weapon she looked at her mother.

"Katie, what are you doing?" Rose asked

"Don't they need to be saved all of them?... you have to understand you'd do it for the person you love?" Katie said and then ran up the rest of the steps and Rose turned and looked at The Doctor who looked at her they then ran from the room.

 **End Of Chapter 6**


	55. Story 5 - War And Love - Chapter7

**Chapter 7**

Katie ran down the corridor passing some of the injured who looked at her some of them who were children looked frightened and some wondered who she was and why she had a weapon. Katie turned a corner and ran out of the castle. The Doctor with Rose and some guards had followed her they to passed the people who were injured.

Katie ran out of the large gates and through the city as people looked on worried and concerned in the distance they could see the fighting she kept running. When Rose and The Doctor came to the gates they saw the fighting in the distance Rose looked at The Doctor as he took her hand they continued on for their search of Katie the guards stayed behind.

On the battlefield, swords could be heard clashing as weapons could also be heard firing the dead lay on the ground as blood flowed men screamed as they were delivered by a killing blow.

Ashtac with a cut on his face took a soldier down he was looking for the prince as was Katie who ran through the battle looking for Jareth as she was shot at she dived out of the way almost tripping over a body at one point. As she stopped her trainers muddy and bloody she looked up ahead and saw someone she knew.

"You!"

"Hello Katie"

"Don't hello me..." Katie replied and looked around men were falling around them as she realized something she looked back at the person she saw "So you're helping Ashtac"

"Yes my lord the rightful King"

"Rani what do you get out of this!" Katie shouted at him

"He promised me land anything I want," Rani said and glimpsed behind Katie she saw someone

"It's more than that isn't it!... it always has been!" Katie shouted again "You want the throne for yourself!"

Just then The Rani stood close in front of her smirking

"And there is no one to stop me... you simply do not have the guts" She whispered and pushed past Katie who turned and watched her walk away but as she did she saw that The Rani was walking towards Jareth he had his back turned.

"NO!" Katie shouted and raised the weapon she had and shot at The Rani who collapsed to the floor screaming this made Jareth stop what he was doing he had heard Katie and the scream and looked around.

Katie saw him turn around and smiled he smiled back at her knowing she had just saved his life Katie took a step towards him but suddenly her worse fear had come she watched as Jareth gave a lurch his smile faded as he collapsed to the floor. Far behind him was Ashtac aiming his weapon at them.

As Katie stood there it seemed like time had slowed down around her people died as they fought some people stopped as Katie looked down at her weapon and then back up to see Ashtac turning away Katie shot at him she didn't know how many times but he fell to the floor and as he did his weapon was taken from him.

Katie ran to Jareth as she screamed his name everyone heard her and stopped they all looked to where Jareth was on the floor. Katie was beside him now she had dropped her weapon and looked at his injuries and as she did tears formed in her eyes Jareth looked up at her Katie looked at his face she saw his eyes were open.

"Jareth please stay with us we'll get you some help," She said as a tear rolled down her face

"Katie..." He said this made Katie smile

"Good stay with us," She said stroking his forehead

"The last thing to see is your beautiful smile..." Jareth said and lifted his hand up to wipe a tear from Katie's face "It's too late..."

"No... no, it's not too late"

"Katie... I love you remember that..."

"Don't you dare say it's over because it's not your fine Jareth he missed you I know he did?" Katie said trying to convince him and herself

Whilst they were talking everyone stood and watched The Doctor and Rose had soon joined them and saw Katie kneeling next to Jareth Rose looked up towards the sky she couldn't watch this she couldn't watch her daughter's heartbreak The Doctor looked at her and took her hand Rose knew what Katie was feeling right now.

"I love you too... you are the future King the people need you"

"My sister can do that now"

"No... she can't she's too young... I don't want you to die"

"We... all... have to.. in the en..." Jareth said struggling with his final words his eyes closed

"No... please, Jareth don't give up not now..." Katie said staring at him "Please..." Katie shouted but there was no reply he didn't open his eyes he didn't breath he was gone and Katie cried for him.

"There's no time for us,

There's no place for us,

what is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us

Who wants to live forever?

There's no chance for us,

it's all decided for us,

this world has only one sweet moment set aside for us"

 **The End**

 **Notes:**

The next Story in Earth Defence is "This Missing Key"

Lyrics – Queen – who wants to live forever


	56. Story 6 - This Missing Key - Chapter 1

**Story 6 – This Missing Key – Jareth is dead, Katie is upset but when The Rani goes missing after the battle what happens when they go in search for her? Where is Katie's Necklace? Will the outsiders find out what really happened?.**

 **Chapter 1**

Katie was still kneeling next to Jareths body holding his cold hand she had stopped crying but was staring down at him she wanted Jareth back for him to open his eyes for him to be fine but knew that he would never wake again. Atinition soldiers who had fought in the battle were now stood around as a General was trying to regain authority since he was second in command of the army now that Jareth was dead he was giving out orders as he looked at the next soldier and spoke.

"You inform The King and Queen what has happened here I will be along shortly"

The Solider nodded respectfully and walked away quickly Rose looked from The General to Katie and bent down to her level

"Katie...?"

Katie looked at her tears in her eyes

"He's not coming back is he?"

Come on let's get back to The TARDIS"

Katie held her hand out to her mother and allowed her to walk her away from Jareth Katie never looked back as they walked away. As they were walking away The Doctor and The Atinition General watched them when they were out of earshot The Atinition General looked at The Doctor

"She doesn't seem to be okay it seems she loved our prince," The General said and looked down at Jareth

"That would seem so... I need to speak to your King" The Doctor replied and walked away The General watched him go for a moment and then looked around at the nearest soldiers.

"Alright let's take the prince home"

"What about that lady," A soldier asked

"Search for her she is coming with us Katie seemed to know her"

Rose had led Katie to her room Katie was now laid on her bed eyes closed and still covered in mud Rose was sat beside and looking at her she didn't know what to do or say she knew Katie had fallen in love and also knew what would happen if Katie had lost this love Rose was afraid it was like last time but last time Katie shed no tears this with Jareth was true love. Rose looked up when the door opened it was The Doctor.

"Everything okay?" He asked as Rose stood

"I dunno did you see The King?"

"Yes I told them who The Rani was she is missing The King is ordering any of Ashtac's followers to speak they seem to have a base somewhere in the mountains"

"What about The Queen?" Rose asked and looked back at Katie seeing if she woke as they talked but she did not

"Distraught I've said we'll be staying if they need help and of course there is The Rani to deal with"

"And where is she?"

"Nobody knows The King understands out species I told him"

"She's probably gone now"

"No some of the soldiers said they saw Katie shoot her"

"It's what she deserves," Rose said quietly

"Rose..."

Rose looked at him quickly

"No, she's involved somehow she has to be!" Rose replied a little louder

"Rose I know"

"Well, what are you going to do when we find her? She's a member of your species you should tell The president about this!" Rose said angrily

"And I will"

"When?! After she's killed someone else and escaped! We need to find her before she gets off Atinitie"

The Doctor walked out of the room

"Doctor?!" Rose shouted after him

"She is involved she wants power" Rose heard a voice from the bed and looked down at Katie who was awake and looking at her Rose sat next to her

"What?"

"When I saw her she said that I didn't have the guts to kill her... but I did," Katie said quietly looking down at her hands "What's wrong with me mum?"

"You did the right thing, Katie

"But then what's wrong with us?"

"Nothing is wrong with us it's what we do we help save people"

"But it wasn't enough to save Jareth"

"It doesn't matter"

"It does to me! She's still out there she helped kill J... Jareth" Katie replied voice breaking a little moving her hand up to where her necklace is

"I know Katie you're going to be okay..." Rose replied but noticed Katie was feeling around for something "What's wrong?"

"My necklace is gone..."

 **End Of Chapter 1**


	57. Story 6 - This Missing Key - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Rani stumbled against a tree as she reached some stone steps that led up to a huge old stone building in doing this she looked back down the hill towards the river and saw that no one had followed her from the battle she was glad about that she can get away now so looked back up towards the stairs women who were Chapter of the outsiders were coming out of the building they must have seen her what was she to do now? Tell them that not only Jareth the fake prince they thought they knew was dead but also their rightful King too? That he had failed them? There was no one to carry on after Ashtac well except for his father who was old Ashtac had yet to take a wife or have any children of his own so it looked like that line was ending. The Rani stopped as she took a step she realized that she had failed here she had nothing now no purpose Rassilon had been dealt with a long time ago and The Time War was over there was no one stopping her what to do... well except for The Doctor that is but she can get away from him quite easily... yes she knew what to do.

"Ma'am what happened?"

She was approached by one of the women with blonde hair and The Rani looked at her and thought of this woman's husband he so far as she knew was still alive out there on the battlefield but he had seen her run he was second in command to Ashtac but she thought that he could possibly be captured and put in a cell now... or running and could be on his way to them The Rani feared that he could be which was why she had to get away now she needed help.

"Your King was successful but he said to stay here for the time being whilst he dealt with the rest"

"Oh, thank goodness," The Woman said and turned to the rest of the women as did The Rani she looked at them "We are free now but we are to stay here for the time being" and the rest of the women started cheering.

The Rani stared at these women knowing they weren't warriors they were not like the founding mother of the first King now she and the women amongst her were warriors alongside the men they knew how to fight but these women Ashtac hadn't bothered to train them and only allowed them to have sons or daughter's who were too young to fight but some of the women were old and dying years of running away from imprisonment tired them out first taking to the forest beyond the large towns and the first city none of them went to the second city. The Rani knew that from tales she had heard when they spoke during dinner at night these people were not warriors and some of them didn't choose this life they were born into it but The Rani did not care for that now so she took a few more steps up passed the woman in front of her and stumbled again she fell to the floor. The woman who was now behind her went to her and helped.

"My Lady are you okay?" She asked helping her

"Yes! Get off I don't need your help!" The Rani shouted at her and the woman took a step back surprised but The Rani looked at her from the ground "I'm sorry"

"You are injured"

"I just need rest" The Rani replied standing and walked the rest of the way up the stone steps

"How long did The King say he'd be?! Will he send my husband?" The woman shouted after her

"Quite possibly!" The Rani shouted back not stopping as she passed the crowd of women with children at the top of the steps.

When the woman watched The Rani walk inside she turned to look down the hill to wait for the arrival of her husband.

In The TARDIS that was still in the courtyard on Atinitie Katie climbed off her bed and looked down at the floor for her necklace Rose looked at her

"Necklace what necklace?" Rose asked and Katie looked at her

"Jareth got me it I hid it from you and the other's it has The TARDIS key on!" Katie shouted at her tears still in her eyes she continued to walk around her room searching the floor

"You lost your TARDIS key!"

"looks like it I had it on!... didn't you see?!"

"No... Katie... I..." Rose started but Katie looked at her

"No don't you see I loved him!" Katie shouted "I loved him! More than anything... it's not fair!" She shouted again

"I know you're upset but you need to calm down!" Rose said

"No!" Katie looked at her "You don't understand!" Katie shouted and ran out of the room Rose followed her.

Katie ran out of the room and stood in the courtyard there were very few people around as she stood staring at the citadel she wanted to go in but couldn't bear seeing the King and Queens despair and then there was Jareth's sister... how would she feel at the loss of her big brother? One that Katie told to come with what if she blamed Katie? When she grew up Katie now realized that Xeni would be Queen and possibly at a young age who knows how long her parents would live now? Katie looked down at the floor as Rose walked out of The TARDIS

"Katie?" Rose asked looking at her and Katie looked up

"It's my fault"

"Not it isn't it's not your fault" Rose replied and hugged her

"It is..." Katie cried into Rose's shoulder making Rose worry for her daughter

The Rani stumbled into her room and locked the door behind her she stood by the door for a moment and then walked towards her bed and pulled out a big brown box with a handle on and symbols she put it on the bed and unlocked the locks opening the box inside it she saw a small computer but it wasn't your average computer that was found on earth it was a completely different one it was alien but it didn't belong to her it belonged to some friends of hers that she borrowed the shape shifter from she needed there help to get away as she had no other means of transportation. As The Rani stared at the computer she typed in a code and waited for it to buzz once it did she spoke

"Hello? It's your old friend here I am in need of assistance you know where I am..."

 **End Of Chapter 2**


	58. Story 6 - This Missing Key - Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Doctor walked out of the citadel to the courtyard the Atinition General was behind him with The King The Doctor saw Rose hugging Katie by The TARDIS and thought why they were there. As The Doctor walked over to them The King and The General stopped near the stairs to speak.

"Bring her back alive any survivors also," The King said to him

"Yes, your majesty" The General replied and went to go but turned back "It's funny but I don't recognize half of those prisoners who fought in the battle perhaps there are more outsiders than we thought?"

"Perhaps so we did think they were all gone maybe they have reproduced after all these years that maybe so" The King replied but looked up he saw Katie hugging her mother he felt sorry for her as she had loved his son but it wasn't just her who loved him the people loved him to he hoped his son would be King one day but it seemed not now The King didn't blame Katie for Jareth's death he couldn't he had to go on being the King the people of Atinitie had always mattered and they always will matter it also the same for the outsiders they were a threat and something needed to be done with them whatever the option maybe and then there was this Rani whoever she was, was she really a person from another planet looking for power? After all, The Doctor seemed to know her and to understand her methods but The King thought why would she be helping Ashtac? A cousin he hadn't known about and why this world? Why pick Atinitie? Something was wrong... The King looked up at the sky thinking about the rest of the universe a universe he didn't know but he knew from The Doctor that it was a dangerous universe that there were species he shouldn't trust which was why The King was reluctant to make a trade deal with nearby planets but he wanted to after hundreds of years of none interference, because they had been forgotten about, was he right to not trade with local planets? Who knew maybe one day...

When The Doctor reached Rose and Katie they both looked at him

"Everything okay?" Rose asked him

"I was speaking with The King we suspect The Rani may have gone back to wherever the outsiders have been living trackers came back and said there were footprints leading into the forest just north-west of the field... I'm going with The General The Rani she might be there"

"I'm coming with you" Rose replied

"Me too!" Katie said quietly as she looked up but saw The King behind on the stairs he had turned and walked back inside he clearly couldn't stand looking at her

"Are you sure?"

"Yes you need my help she needs to be caught

"Right in The TARDIS then I know where we need to go"

The Rani was sat on the bed which was in her quarters the door to the balcony was slightly open the bed that she was sat on she had rarely used since she didn't need any sleep at all but she didn't tell Ashtac that when she had first arrived she claimed to Ashtac that she was tired just to trick him that she was hurt but she was not and Ashtac was foolish he believed everything she had said and claimed The Rani hoped that her friends would come soon they promised they'd be here before she died, well regenerated but The Rani wanted to be well away from Atinitie before that happened suddenly she stood she had a noise from outside her door and looked towards it.

"Hello is that you My lord my friend?" She asked walking towards it she opened the door no one was there then The Rani stood in the corridor looking down each way no one was around.

"What was tha..." She started turning back to the room as if to speak to someone that wasn't there but as soon as she did this she heard The TARDIS arriving so backed out of the room was it too late for her?

The TARDIS landed close to the top of the stairs of the old abandoned building that looked like a citadel but it wasn't supposed to be in use The Doctor with Rose and Katie walked out in front of them they saw that the citadel was stood upon a large hill that was buried into the mountain before the hill was trees and a river that ran through the forest into the mountain and out the other side of the mountain to the Goldane household it also ran along the outside wall of the second city to the sea they all looked up at the old stone building.

"It's old..." Katie started

"It must be thousands of years old possibly" Replied The Doctor

"Millions actually" A voice behind them said making them turn to see The General walking up the old stone steps "No one's been here in a thousand years to be known but it seems the outsiders made home here for the last hundred or so years" The General said as he looked at the building as he did Katie looked around

"So what do you know about it?" Rose asked him

"Not much but this is where the very first Atinitions was known to be by the look of the soil around here I'd say it wasn't good for food this is where the first warrior queen came from"

Katie turned around to him

"First?"

He looked at her

"Yes we've had a few I'm sure The Queen told you about Queen Celethe did she not?"

"Yes," Katie replied and turned away him to look around again "If there were people still here wouldn't we have... hey wait!" Katie shouted as she saw a girl with blonde hair on the corner of the building watching them but she had gone before anyone else saw her everyone else looked around

"What is it?" Rose asked

"I thought I saw a girl" Katie replied swallowing

"So there are people here," The General said as he and his men pulled their weapons out Katie looked at him

"What are you going to do shoot a little girl?!" Katie asked shouting at him

"We don't know who they could be! They could try to kill us"

"A little girl can't!" Katie said and turned away she looked at the building and then started to walk towards the door to the building

"Like I said, warriors"

"Katie wait!" The Doctor said to her but she ignored him and went inside

"Huh they must have found the key," The General said surprised and Rose looked at him

"Why?"

"There was a rumour that the key was lost" The General replied and looked back at his men "Come on let's search the area"

 **End Of Chapter 3**


	59. Story 6 - This Missing Key - Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Doctor and Rose walked into the building as the walked in the door closed behind them the room was a huge hall to the left of them was a large corridor leading to what looked like other rooms, in front of them was a staircase that led up to another level and besides the stairs were corridors on each side the walls and floors were stone as was the stairs but they did not see Katie.

"What now split up?" Rose asked

"Well... I wasn't going to say that but yes find Katie and I'll find The Rani"

"Okay I'll go this way" Rose replied and walk away from The Doctor to the corridor to the right of the stairs The Doctor watched her go for a moment and stood in the hall he was considering which way to go where would The Rani be right now? For all, he knew this old castle could be a big place and she could be anywhere

Katie had taken the corridor to the left of the hall and had walked into a much larger room since the door was opened slightly and when she pushed it open more it was a heavy door so when she walked in fully the door slammed shut behind her this room was the throne room she had walked in on a higher tier which wrapped around the throne room in front of her were some steps which led down to the main area of the throne room on the tier that she was on to her the tier ran all the way to an old stone door to her left and in front it led to another door which was open slightly that Katie saw

"Someone must have been in here," She thought "What if it was The Rani?"

Katie walked down the three steps to the middle and looked at the old stone throne she pictured Ashtac sitting on it smiling down at his people that he had probably lied to Katie also imagined The Rani stood next to him also smiling smugly Katie looked away thinking of Jareth.

"Jareth I'm sorry..."

There was a creek from the door that was open Katie looked up quickly wiping a tear away that had fallen

"Hello?" She said and started walking up the stairs to the door

Rose found herself outside an open door which when she looked inside was a small kitchen or what was made to look like a kitchen with bites and bobs scattered around and a table in the middle of the room she was about to step away from the door and look down the corridor when she heard a noise from inside the room so looked back and opened the door fully and quietly stepped into the room.

"Hello?"

But she saw no one but thought maybe the noise came from the small cupboard that was at the end of the room she took a few small steps before hearing a voice coming into the kitchen

"Aerona are you in here?" A woman's voice said loudly as she came in but when she saw Rose she looked frightened as Rose saw her she started to make her way out of the room

"No wait I'm not going to hurt you!"

The woman stopped and looked at Rose

"Who are you"

"My names Rose I'm a human maybe just like you a bit?"

"Yes my mother was a runaway murderer she was fully Atinition but my father half he only stole"

"Was?"

"They are both dead now and I'm just a castaway"

"Your not that if you and the others just talked to the King he will give you a home"

"King Ashtac?"

Rose looked are her curiously

"No King Edwin Ashtac is dead"

"Lady Rani lied?"

"Yes she always does"

"But the prince she said he's dead"

"Yes that's true"

The woman looked away for a moment

"We had a Chapter in that and she fooled us"

"She does that"

"I need to find our second in command" The woman quickly said and looked at Rose "Did you see a child come in here a girl?"

"What's her name"

"Aerona"

Suddenly from the cupboard, a girl with blonde hair ran out and into the woman

"Hey, there you are!"

"I'm sorry," The child said and looked up at Rose "She's with the nasty men"

"No sweetie those men can help us," The woman said and looked at Rose "I'm sorry would you find them and bring them to the throne room it's not far"

"It's fine"

"Come on," The woman said looking down at the girl taking her hand they left the room Rose watched them go she needed to find The Doctor.

 **End Of Chapter 4**

 **Notes:**

name meaning – in celtic welsh

 **Aerona – battle ending**


	60. Story 6 - This Missing Key - Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Doctor had gone searching upstairs for The Rani but did not find her instead he found The General of Atinitie in a room looking down at the dead body of Ashtac's father he was holding some paper in his hands.

"That's it then it's over," The General said and looked up he saw The Doctor in the doorway

"Ah Doctor it seems The Rani may have poisoned Ashtac's father"

"Right..." The Doctor looked down and was about to step out of the room

"Doctor...?"

He turned back

"If she knows poison then what else does she know?"

"Who knows..." The Doctor said with a wink and a tap of his nose he then stepped out of the room just as Ashtac's father was being covered

"Right then keep searching," The General said from the room as The Doctor walked down the corridor a little The General stepped out into the corridor but as he did two young boys appeared behind him at the end of the corridor The General had turned and saw them they started running.

"Hey, you!... wait stop!" The General shouted making The Doctor turn The General with his men started running as did The Doctor.

In a long cold corridor towards the back of the old castle was Katie she had just opened the door to the room and had walked in searching for The Rani there was a door to the side that led outside Katie could see the room was empty so had turned around to walk out of the room but when she turned she saw The Rani standing there the door behind her full open.

"Oh Hello, Katie... I'm sorry but I can't stop my friends are waiting for me" The Rani carelessly said looking towards the door behind Katie

"You are not leaving here Rani I will make sure of that"

"Oh, will you? And why is that?"

"By the laws of Atinitie, you will stand trial for Jareth's death"

"My dear you seem to forget you do not hold law over Atinitie The King and Queen do"

"And which King and Queen is that Lady Rani? Would it have been you and Ashtac perhaps? Or just you"

"Maybe me maybe not maybe it would have been some friends of mine"

"Friends? You have none" Katie replied curiously

"Oh Katie you hurt my feelings," The Rani said smugly taking a step forwards

"You have none"

"Oh, you think so?"

Suddenly Katie was grabbed from behind by two men the door to the side open Katie looked at them struggling in their grip

"Meet my new friends," The Rani said smiling

Back down in the main hall Rose had walked back into and saw that it was a little busy now with children and women going down into the throne room as she walked in the two boys, The General and The Doctor were running down the steps this frightened everyone else as the two boys ran up to the blonde lady who had greeted The Rani back

"Settle down everyone please!" She said as Rose moved towards The Doctor everyone looked at her

"It is okay they are not here to harm us," She said and looked at The General "We only want peace to not live in fear"

"Are you all the descendants of criminals I do not recognize any of you?" The General asked her

"Yes it seems we were lied to by The Rani she told me my husband was alive and Ashtac"

"Well I cannot promise anything The King and Queen shall be dealing with you all and I suppose your children since they are innocent of any crimes"

"Thank you shall we help in the search for Lady Rani?"

"That would be helpful," The Doctor said

"But mummy we saw Lady Rani not long ago..." Said one of the boys the women looked down at him "Where did you see her?"

"In the back corridor near the stairs, we also saw another girl we did not know"

"Oh?"

"Did she have brown hair?" Rose asked and the boy looked at her

"Yes"

Rose looked at The Doctor

"We need to find her now!" The Doctor shouted but as he did there was a rumble and a noise everyone looked around

"That sounds like a spacecraft," Rose said

"Come on!" The Doctor shouted running off Rose followed him as did The General and a few others

When they ran out through the door of the cold corridor The Doctor ran out first he was looking up at the sky as did Rose until she looked at the ground. The Doctor and the other's saw a spacecraft leaving the planet.

"Oh no..." The Doctor said

Rose bent down towards the ground and picked something up it was Katie's necklace with The TARDIS key on Rose thought back to when Katie told her about it back at The TARDIS she said she had lost it but had she? Or did The Rani have it? Rose thought to herself as The Doctor looked around and down at her.

"What is it?"

"It's Katie's" Rose stood "The Rani has her"

"And whoever owns that spacecraft" The Doctor replied and looked back at the sky as Rose looked down at the ground again as she did in amongst some gravel and old hay was the old castle's very old stone key.

 **The End**

The next story in Earth Defence is "A Lost Doctor"


	61. Story 7 - A Lost Doctor - Chapter 1

**Story 7 – A lost Doctor – In the search for Katie, The Doctor is missing and the last trace of him was on Amanata what can Gianna The Princess do to find him?**

 **Chapter 1**

After leaving Atinitie The Doctor began the search for Katie and The Rani wherever The Rani had gone she had taken Katie with her wherever that was. But Rose, Molly and Anita had decided to stay on Earth in hope that Katie would come looking for them there if she ever escaped The Rani The Doctor had continued his search alone.

But The Doctor had not been seen or heard of for some time he was silent and the last sighting of him was on Amanata which was a barren world with a ruthless King who was old and had a daughter who was called Princess Gianna she was ready to be Queen but ever since her mother had died her father had changed and so did the world of Amanata.

The King had stopped caring and stopping trading with other planets except for trade slavers who he allowed on the planet he even stopped talking to his daughter as he was bitter towards her since had been a baby when her mother died so she did not know what she looked like.

Princess Gianna walked up to the window of her room outside it was a misty sunny day she looked down into the courtyard and saw quite a few people these included guards of the citadel patrolling maids and people from Gallifrey who were in search for The Doctor on request from President Romana of Gallifrey.

This had annoyed The King entirely he had refused them at first but then agreed once he realized that they wouldn't be on the planet for long and would possibly be gone within a day but Gianna didn't mind that anyone from the outside world was on the planet it was a comfort to her and was for the last couple of days.

She had been walking one day and had spoken to some of the guards and hoped that they would find The Doctor as she had heard stories from her maids about him she did wonder though how the stories had got to Amanata without off wordily people coming to the planet this was something she meant to ask her maids.

As Gianna looked down into the courtyard she was wearing a long red dress with a white trim her light brown curly hair was down it was like her mother's according to some people said she looked like her mother as she looked down there was a knock at her door Carrie looked up and turned around quickly thinking it was her father.

"Come!" She shouted worried

The door opened to reveal two men these two men lived on Amanata and were Gianna's personal guards who were loyal to her because they had come from parents who had worked in the late Queens household before she married The King both of the guard didn't like the King and told Gianna everything. When Gianna saw them she relaxed.

"You wanted to see us?" One of them asked

"Yes, I did" She replied and then took a nervous step away from the window as she looked at them "You've both known me a long time now have you not?"

"Yes we have your highness"

"As I keep saying you don't need to call me that you did after all serve my mother when she was alive and both your parents served in my mother's household so call me by my name please"

"Yes Ma'am... your mother did say to look after you in case anything ever happened to her"

"I bet she did..." Gianna said with a smile and looked to her left at a portrait of her mother on the wall but looked back at the two men "Now to the reason why I have asked you to come see me in my room is because of the rumours about The Doctor... The Time Lord from Gallifrey?"

"Yes ma'am we have heard of him"

"Now they are here to find him but they haven't yet and I just want to help"

"We'll help..."

"Good I want you both to go searching below the citadel"

"But you know as well as we do that we can't go down there it's forbidden," One of them said quickly

"You can on my orders my father doesn't have to know about this and as long as you don't get caught you'll be fine"

The two guards look at each other and nodded then looked back at Gianna

"So we're looking for The Doctor should we know what he looks like?"

"Yes and his time machine..."

"Time machine?"

"I happen to know it's a blue police box," Gianna said and both of the men looked perplexed at her she noticed

"I'm being honest here!"

"Oh right..." One of them said they then both bowed and turned to leave but one of them turned back

"Do you want us to still keep a look out for your friend?"

"Yes"

They then left the room as Gianna thought about her friend who had suddenly gone missing.

 **End Of Chapter 1**


	62. Story 7 - A Lost Doctor - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was two days later when Princess Gianna nervously walked into a small darkened candle-lit room her dress flowing behind her this room she walked into was her father's meeting room. When she walked in Gianna saw that he was sitting at his desk and grinning which was something he had rarely done there were also other people in the room such as guards and advisors. Gianna hated this room because it represented her father's mood.

Over the past couple of hours, Gianna noticed that she hadn't seen any Time Lords from Gallifrey and wondered what was going on so went to see her father as she walked in her father looked up.

"Gianna! There you are"

"Father," She said and looked at the advisors who were sat the table and then to her father "What's going on what happened to the Time Lords?" She asked but as she did the guard behind her father tensed as did the advisors

"They are gone it seems The Doctor was nowhere to be found," King Aik said and stood

"Were they ordered back?"

"Yes The President must have had it wrong she had them search the planet and they couldn't find The Doctor or any else to suggest he was here so they left early this morning..." King Aik looked at his advisors "And now we must carry on with running Amanata as normal" He said and the advisors nodded their heads and Gianna looked at them she bowed her head for a moment

"What about down below did you allow them down there?" Gianna asked him as she looked up the advisors shifted in their seats awkwardly looking at each other as The King looked furious at his daughter

"I told you never to speak of down below! And If I do hear you speak of it again then I will have you put in a cell for a whole year!" He shouted at her and Gianna kept looking at him she was about to say something but gave up and the left the room in a hurry she went straight to her room up and lonely she sat on her bed and thought about her left she had no one her father didn't allow her to make friends or speak to anyone she didn't know or wasn't of nobility and as a child she hadn't been allowed out of the citadel Gianna thought that her father was better off dead for the people of Amanata. As Gianna sat on her bed she heard a loud knock at her door and looked up

"Come in"

The door opened and in walked one of her personal guards she had sent to find The Doctor.

"Well report? Did you find him?" She asked as she stood

"We haven't yet been able to get down there but we'll be on guard close to there tonight"

"Good make sure you aren't caught"

"We will I have to go now..."

"All right I understand"

As the guard left Gianna went to her window feeling hopeful of a day without her father

The clock had just struck midnight everyone was sound asleep all except for the guards that patrolled the citadel at night two of the guards which were loyal to Gianna walked down a darkened corridor to go under the city into the crypts where the old King and Queens of the past were buried they walked through a wooden door and shut it behind them they stopped as they looked at the tunnel ahead.

"Do you think we should be doing this?" One of them said

"Yes Princess Gianna asked us too she is the future Queen of this world I believe there is some good in her and is a better off Queen than what her father is King"

"Who will also put us to death if this doesn't work"

"But not by Gianna"

They then made their decision one of the men walked ahead whilst the other stayed at the door the man walked down the long dark corridor to the end

They then made their decision one of the men walked ahead whilst the other stayed at the door the man walked down the long dark corridor to the end where he knew the room that was talked of was he looked down at the doorknob which looked clean he then grasped the doorknob to open the door that would lead into the room at first the door was stuck and wouldn't open it was clear that no one had been down here for days.

Once the door finally opened the man stepped into the huge room which was pitch black but there was a flaming torch still elite the man thought that it was strange as it shouldn't be here he picked it up and left the room to join the other man who was stood by the door at the end of the corridor. When the man standing by the door saw the other man coming back he looked at him.

"Did you find anything then?"

"Only this, so far the room is pitch black and it's huge so can you help me?"

"Sure come on"

 **End Of Chapter 2**


	63. Story 7 - A Lost Doctor - Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Both of the guards walked along the dusty tunnel to the huge room as they walked into the room the man with the flaming torch lit other torches that were on the wall as he went on more light streamed into the room and once this was done the wall and floors could now be seen clearly. They saw that the floor was dusty but littered with footprints some there's but some that weren't their own they followed a set of footprints that led further into the room so they followed.

When they came to much further in the room in the middle they could see a body lying on a stone slab unconscious and to the side of the room was The TARDIS it was clear to them that the body must be The Doctor they went over.

"Is that him?" One of them asked

"I don't know but he's alive" The other replied noticing The Doctor's chest rise and fall

"Well wake him"

"Hello... are you all right mate?" The guard with blonde hair asked as he reached out to touch The Doctor's body but his hand hit a barrier making him flinch away his hand hurt

"Some kind of force field?" The other asked curiously

"Possible... I think we should tell Gianna"

"I'll go you stay"

As he left the room the other guard looked around to see if he could find anything else.

In her room, Gianna was asleep the room was dark and the door was closed until it clicked open quietly and in walked the guard quietly he went over to Gianna and shook her awake her eyes opened quickly out of freight she sat up.

"What is it" She whispered

"We think we've found him"

"You have?" Gianna said and stood out of bed and grabbed her nightgown

"Yes we think"

"Show me"

Gianna followed him through the corridors careful not to get noticed by any other guards that might alert her father they hid and quickly rushed to below the city she followed him along the tunnel and into the huge room. When she saw The TARDIS and The Doctor she quickly went over and looked at The Doctor.

"Have you tried to wake him?" She asked

"We tried but there is a barrier surrounding him" One of the guards replied

Curious Gianna raise her hand out towards the barrier but the guard grabbed her arm to stop her she looked at him

"It'll hurt," He said and let go of her arm she then surveyed the room

"Were the flaming torches already lit?"

"Not all but one was left as well as the footprints"

Gianna looked at the footprints on the ground and then to the guard who spoke

"Strange it's like someone was down here before you two then"

"It seems so Ma'am... but the door was stuck though and the handle was clean," The Guard said and then took a step towards her, "You said your father was lying"

"I suspected it I always had"

"What do we do now?"

"Right..." Gianna looked at both the guards "I'm going to go up to the observatory I will tell them that we need The Time Lords urgently and I want you two to have my father woken, tell him to meet me in the throne room its urgent but your not to say why"Gianna said and quickly walked out of the room as both guards also bowed and left not long after her.

Gianna walked into a very busy room in this room were people sat at high-tech computer stations the ceiling was made of glass so you could see the stars as it was a clear beautiful night. When Gianna walked in the people in the room stopped and looked at her stunned she smiled at them as a man approached her

"Your highness what are you doing here at this late hour"

"I want you to send an urgent message for me I want you to do it without asking any questions and I want you to do it on my orders and mine alone"

"But ma'am..."

"No buts," She said raising a finger "What did I say?"

"We simply cannot do that without your father's permission"

"Well I'm giving you the orders and as your new Queen, I expect you to carry them out! Now send the message" She shouted at them

"Yes Ma'am... right away" The man replied and sat down nervously Gianna watched them all

 **End Of Chapter 3**


	64. Story 7 - A Lost Doctor - Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The two guards walked along a corridor that led to the King rooms as they got to the door it was guarded by two other guards

"What is your business here," One of the guards asked

"The Kings daughter wishes to see him immediately in the throne room is it urgent" One of the men replied as they stopped

Both of the guards who were stood outside the door looked at the two men and then at each other one of them then went into the room. It was a few minutes later when he re-emerged with an angry King who followed them all to the throne room.

Gianna walked back into her room closing the door behind her with tears in her eyes she moved across the room and to her bedside table she opened the drawer and revealed a dagger that she had on her most days she picked it up and left the room strapping it to her belt. Gianna walked out to the courtyard just as Romana arrived

"Are you Princess Gianna? Daughter of King Aik

"I am"

"What is it you wish to see me about?"

"I know where The Doctor is but first we need to speak to my father" Gianna replied she then turned and led the way inside Romana giving a sideways glance at The General who was with her.

Gianna walked into a darkened candle-lit throne room Romana with The General and a couple of guards also from Gallifrey followed behind her once they all walked in Gianna's father stood as he saw the door opening.

"Gianna what is it you wish to see me about..." He asked but looked behind her "Why are they here?"

"Farther..." She said and then turned to her personal guards "Would you please take these people down to where he is" Gianna looked at The General who looked at Romana she nodded. As The General walked out with the guards Gianna looked at her father

"I and the people of Amanata request that you step down as King immediately," She said

"As King of Amanata you do not tell me what to do the people cannot have a vote without my say and I for one know they don't want a vote"

"Finally you've realized that you have a daughter you forget that I am your only child I think I do have the right as future Queen to force a tyrant to stand down... you have ruled long enough made this world a horrible place to live after my mother died you never let anyone come here you have made enemies and friended the slave trade around this part of the universe..." Gianna stopped and looked at Romana remembering that she there Gianna looked back at her father

"And now you have almost killed a Time Lord, The Doctor" As she said this Romana looked at her shocked

"You have no proof!" Her father shouted

"I have all the proof I need" Gianna replied as the doors to the room and in walked The Doctor along with The General both of them stood beside Romana as Gianna spoke Romana looked at The Doctor.

"Are you all right?"

"Always... how did you find me?"

"We were picking up a distress call from The TARDIS but nobody answered we traced it to Amanata and considering you're close to Atinitie we had to check it out and there's the fact that nobody has heard from you..." Romana replied and looked at The King for a moment and then back to The Doctor "Did he try to kill you?"

"I was just unconscious nothing more..." The Doctor replied and they both looked to Gianna as she looked from them to her father

"There is your proof"

Romana spoke

"Can you explain this?"

"I do not know how he got here... who found him?" The King asked lying and looked around at the people in the room no one looked at him

"My guard's father you know I also suspected it for some time that it was you when they were here looking for The Doctor you didn't want them here and you had been acting suspiciously for weeks," Gianna said as the King looked at her guards who were stood behind her the looked nervous. Just then other guards stepped forwards and looked from Gianna to the King one of them spoke

"My lord but it was you I was with you when you did it," The Man said and then looked at The Doctor who nodded to him

"How dare you accuse me of such things I am your king!"

"Ex-king now!" Gianna shouted and looked at the men "Thank you for coming forward when I'm Queen no harm will come to you or anyone else" Gianna said and then looked back at her father as he shouted at her

"You are not old enough you are weak to be Queen"

"Grief has clouded your mind everything you think and feel long since mother died... just please step down"

But the King stood staring at her

"I'm sorry father but this has to end if you don't then you will be forced," Gianna said and revealed her dagger Romana and The Doctor took a step towards her

"Gianna, don't this can't be resolved like this," said The Doctor

"Now... now, Gianna, you don't want to be responsible for my death you will carry the grief with you forever," He said as he walked over to her she lowered her dagger a little

"I will never be like you I will always be strong like my mother because you are the one who is weak..." She took a step closer to him "I know what you did to her..." She said whispering but her father looked at her wide-eyed

"What?" He asked curiously but Gianna turned away from him but he grabbed her arm and as he did Gianna swung around quick and the knife stabbed him she stood back impassive as to what just happened her father fell to the floor as Gianna dropped her dagger she stared at him but no one helped

A day later Gianna had been crowned Queen of Amanata the people celebrated the death of the King but some did mourn. The Doctor and Romana had stayed for the coronation but were now leaving they were stood in the courtyard.

"I know she was here Romana The TARDIS led me here"

"I just wish we could find her Doctor Katie is in an emotional state" Romana replied

"I know which is why I'm continuing my search for her" The Doctor replied and looked at the citadel "I spoke to Gianna and she said that a ship of traders was here a month before I arrived it's possible that slavers were with them Katie could be with them"

"It's possible which was why I was worried for your safety could Katie still be here?"

"No The TARDIS doesn't pick her up she's gone I know it," The Doctor said and looked at Romana

"She'll be found one day Doctor"

"I hope so... anyway I better be off"

"Me too I am needed on Gallifrey," Romana said "Goodbye Doctor"

"Bye"

The Doctor walked off to The TARDIS as he did he gave one last look around before walking inside The TARDIS faded away as Queen Gianna watched from a window.

 **The End**

The next Story in Earth Defence is "All Paths Lead To Katie Part 1"


	65. All Paths Lead To Katie:P1 - Chapter 1

**Story 8 – All Paths Lead To Katie: Part 1 - With the effects of Katie's disappearance still lingering in the air The Doctor is called back to Earth. Can Rose and The Doctor handle being together? and will they lose someone close? As the events of Earth defence begins to close a new era is about to be born.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a cloudy cold Earth day the darkened clouds looked as though they were going to pour down with rain a few children were playing in a park parents watched them it was Saturday. Outside the entrance to the park, The Torchwood three SUV was parked outside this park. In the car was Jack who was in the driving seat, Martha who was sat in the back and Rose who had just got out of the front passenger seat.

As they sat in the car both Martha and Jack watched as Rose walked into the park and sat on an empty bench. Rose was waiting for The Doctor to come she hadn't seen him in three months and this was where they had agreed to go their separate ways for a while it was also where they would agree to meet at least once a month for updates on Katie's whereabouts but for the last two months The Doctor hadn't showed.

Rose had sat there for about two hours on the day of the month they had agreed to meet on but after three hours when there was no show she left. And it was the same this third month there was no sign of The Doctor and Rose was beginning to think he had given up on her. As she got to the Torchwood SUV before she opened the door she looked towards the sky thinking of The Doctor in annoyance she then opened the door once she got in Jack looked at her and then drove off.

On board, a spacecraft computers were beeping to notify the person in charge that it had found the people they were searching for. The persons searching? They are the Sontarans battle fleet six their ships were hovering near the outer solar system as the commander presses a button to stop the beeping other Sontarans stop what they are doing and looked at the commander.

"It seems we have found them just when we are needed back in the war"

Another Sontaran stepped forward and took his helmet off

"Commander we could send a troop down their"

"Yes pick four of your finest"

The single Sontaran picked out four other Sontarans once they were picked they were all sent out in a separate spacecraft while the battle fleet ship leaves.

Earth, Two Months Later.

Rain was pouring from the darkened cloudy sky and onto the ground creating puddles, the rain battered the windows of a lone house that stood to the side of an old graveyard at the back of the house was a forest. The house was owned by a woman who lived there alone the woman in question was in the kitchen the light was on and she was looking out of the window watching the rain until she saw a strange light in the sky which disappeared quickly. The woman was curious as to what it was so she grabbed her coat from the hall and a torch that was on top of the fridge she opened the back door put the torch on and her hood up.

The woman walked out of her house and through her back garden to the edge of the forest when she got there she stopped as did the rain. Once the rain stopped she put her hood down and looked towards the graveyard taking a big nervous gulp she turned away and started her walk into the forest as she made her slow walk she heard all kinds of noises such as twigs snapping and the rustle of bushes she looked everywhere with her torch even tripping over once or twice as she walked she came to a little clearing and saw nothing out of the ordinary so thought about going back to the house and search again in the morning as it was too dark to see but as she was about to turn to go back she heard another twig snap but nodding her head she thinks it's her imagination she turned around but as she does a loud scream is heard and birds fly out of the nearest trees.

The next morning it was a bright sunny day in Cardiff as people went about their business as usual Rose was walking to Torchwood with her was Molly and Anita as they walked along the wet ground they spoke about The Doctor.

"Look I don't think he will come it's been months since we last saw him," Rose said as she looked straight ahead

"All right but what about that playground perhaps I could go there later like he said he would months ago when did he didn't turn up we could give him one last chance" Anita replied

Rose stopped and turned to Anita

"All right one last chance I'll ask Jack to take you"

"I can go on my own I'm not a child," Anita said

Rose continued on walking and stopped outside The Torchwood entrance she turned to Molly and Anita

"Why don't you both go on in, I'll be with you soon"

"All right" replied Anita who walked off inside Molly watched her go and then looked at Rose who had turned and looked towards the water Molly watched her for a moment

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"It's not your fault that Katie disappeared she got too close to Jareth we weren't to know that I was right"

Rose looked at her

"But I did, I found out about them I told her to be careful and she didn't it was too late by then" Rose replied looking away to the other end of the bay where she saw a girl with blonde hair looking at them Rose blinked and the girl was gone.

"Don't worry I think he'll find Katie he will bring her back?" Molly said and then left Rose she went into Torchwood as Rose looked back across the bay for the girl.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	66. All Paths Lead To Katie:P1 - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a couple of minutes later when Rose walked into Torchwood Jack was sat in his office on the phone Molly and Anita were sat off to the side until they saw her walk in they stood and went over to her Jack also came out of his office.

"Rose we've had reports of strange sightings in the area of Portsmouth, UNIT have said people in the area have seen lights in the sky at night and a body of a woman was found dead in the nearby forest"

"So why you telling me?" Rose asked

"I'm waiting for Martha to get here I informed her in on the drive here"

"Why?"

"Because we need The Doctor"

"And what if he doesn't answer"

"Then I guess we'll have to deal with the situation on our own"

As Martha walked in Rose and Jack looked towards her she took her jacket off and got her phone out.

The TARDIS was a lonely place at the moment The Doctor was travelling alone he was sat in one of the seats watching the time rotor go up and down. Of all the companions he's had they left him of all of nine hundred years of time and space he never actually thought when he started off with Susan that it would be so lonely when people left him The Doctor soon thought of recent events meeting Katie and her travelling with him, then finding out that she was actually his duplicates daughter that was a shock to system and then came along Molly and Anita and then Jareth and his death.

He and Katie had gotten close to each other and The Doctor felt sorry for Katie when she lost him but Katie's disappearance took it hard on Rose she was worried about Katie The Doctor felt that Rose seemed to need time away that is what she told him and he knew he should have protected them all.

If the King of Amanata hadn't got in the way he would of visited Rose but he had been missing for a few years practically almost dead if it hadn't been for the Kings daughter who wasn't like her father and was kind like her mother apparently as he sat there it felt like an eternity until he heard the phone ring he got up to answer it.

"Hello," he said quickly grabbing the phone

"Doctor! It's Martha!" was the reply

"Martha!" He quickly said, "What's wrong is everything OK is Rose OK?" He later asked

"Yes they're fine but we need you at Torchwood strange lights have been spotted in Portsmouth can you come?" Martha asked him

"Yes I'll come" He then put the phone down standing there for a second thinking that he would actually see Rose again why hadn't he gone to see her once he left Amanata he then ran around the console pressing random buttons and leavers with that thought on his mind wondering if Rose would actually speak to him again.

When Martha put her phone back in her Jacket pocket she looked at Rose who was still sitting down she then looked up at Jack wondering what it was going to be like when The Doctor will arrive noticing the awkward quietness about the place she quickly said something.

"Well he's coming, Jack can I talk to you in your office"

"Sure" he replied

Martha and Jack walked up to Jack's office Rose watched them remembering the first time she was here and waiting for The Doctor in Jacks office and when he had found out that Katie was his duplicates daughter he went mad but now everything was different The Doctor was coming and Rose hadn't seen him in months, not since Katie's disappearance and her leaving The TARDIS.

Rose thought about Katie wondering what it was like if she was actually still here and plus Katie had never told Rose the full story of when she arrived back in this universe maybe she should find out someday? But that's unlikely now as the door shut to Jack's office Rose looked away and thinking what was going to happen when The Doctor arrives.

As Jack closed the door to his office he looked at Martha who was looking at him when he shut the door Jack thought about the time when Rose was in here and in the very same place that Martha was stood now Rose, of course, was waiting for The Doctor to come and also her daughter Katie Jack had been in here when The Doctor went mad when he found out Katie was his daughter, unfortunately, that day everyone still remembered.

"What is it Martha," Jack asked her

"Do you think we should leave them on their own" Martha asked

"Who?"

"The Doctor and Rose, she's going to be mad at him for not coming"

"Perhaps but we need to get to Portsmouth as soon as possible when The Doctor arrives," Jack said

 **End of Chapter 2**


	67. All Paths Lead To Katie:P1 - Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was five minutes later when The TARDIS arrived everyone was stood waiting when they first heard The TARDIS was arriving Anita and Molly couldn't wait to see The Doctor again for the first time in three months but Anita was more than happy to see him than Molly and her mother was. After The TARDIS had arrived The Doctor walked out once he did he saw that Rose and the other's were waiting for him he looked at Jack.

"So what's the problem?"

"As I said strange lights in the area of Portsmouth by some abandoned warehouses," Jack told him

"Right then I better go check it out," He said and turned back to The TARDIS

"Wait, Doctor!"

He turned back to Jack

"We're all going and you can leave The TARDIS here," Jack said

So The Doctor turned and locked the door to The TARDIS seeing as though he had no option all six of them walked out of Torchwood and into the SUV and drove off.

A couple of hours later they arrived in Portsmouth near the abandoned warehouses it was getting dark as they got out The Doctor looked at his surroundings "I've been here before" He said to himself and Martha heard him

"Have you?" Martha asked as Rose got out last

"This was where I met Katie for the first time," He said and looked at Rose who stared at him "She was sleeping in one of the buildings"

"Right anyway Martha will you come with me," Jack asked

"Yea sure"

"Anita are you with us?" Jack asked

"Yea"

"And Molly can go with Rose and The Doctor," Martha said quickly and almost left with Jack and Anita

"But can't I come with you" Rose asked

But both Jack and Martha walked off with Anita and Rose stood there watching them for a moment as Anita looked back Rose then looked at The Doctor.

"All right we may not have seen you in a while but..." Rose started "We'll go this way," She said to him and then walked off The Doctor looked at Molly "Come on!" Rose shouted

Hours later it was dark Rose was with The Doctor they had split from Molly didn't know where she was Rose and The Doctor were hiding from a Sontaran that had their scent two previous Sontarans were dead they both ran into one of the warehouses The Doctor used his sonic to lock the door as Rose found some stairs

"Rose where are you?" He whispered

"Over here stairs" She replied also whispering

The Doctor ran to where Rose's voice had come from and found her halfway up the stairs but the Sontaran was banging on the door trying to knock it down so The Doctor turned to Rose and mouthed to her to run. They both ran up two flights of stairs and into a single room and shut the door The Doctor once again locked it but the Sontaran wasn't far behind with its blaster out it searched the floor. The Doctor and Rose hide behind a stone pillar when he couldn't find them he gave up and when they heard that it was going down the steps Rose breathed a sigh of relief and comes from behind the pillar but The Doctor stops her and pulls her back.

"What?" She asked him whispered

"Let's wait a bit till he's gone"

"We need to find the others and Katie," She said to him annoyed

"I know but right now Katie can't be found we have to find out why the Sontarans are here"

"No, you don't know!...Anita and Molly missed you, I missed you! And Katie she could be dead for all we know" Rose said almost shouting

"She's not dead Rose I picked up her signal a few days ago"

"You did? Why didn't you come?"

"I couldn't come..."

"Why not!"

"I was in a spot of bother Romana came to help me out"

"What do you mean?"

"I tracked Katie to the planet Amanata the King dealt with slavers when I enquired if Katie had been there the King didn't like me asking questions so had me quietened"

"Are you telling me Katie could be captured?"

"I'm sorry Rose these traders they move around a lot I recently lost the signal I don't know where they have gone"

"How long ago was this for you I mean?"

"Last week the Kings daughter helped me out she's now Queen," The Doctor said and looked at Rose "I missed you so much"

"I'm sorry for what I said I missed you to" Rose replied and began to cry

"It's all right" The Doctor pulled into a huge a minute later they let go of each other and The Doctor looked down at Rose she noticed

"What? Why are you staring at me?"

"After I had lost the trail I went back to Gallifrey and there is something you should know"

"What's that?" Rose asked

"There's a prophecy about Katie and... her daughter..." The Doctor replied and Rose looked at him shocked

 **End of Chapter 3**


	68. All Paths Lead To Katie:P1 - Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rose was looking at The Doctor shocked

"But how can Katie have a daughter I don't understand"

"Let me explain?" He said

"Go on"

"The prophecy is from Katla when I saw her she said that Queen Celethe will be reborn to be Katie's daughter she's a child lost in hope she will visit the past and haunts us all... Katla said a message will be delivered as good people die" The Doctor said

"But that doesn't make sense why would Queen Celethe be reborn as Katie's daughter? And how can it be possible? Jareth's dead"

"Sometime in the future, Katla saw that Katie was supposed to have a daughter with Jareth but he died and the timeline changed it's possible a ghost of her is haunting us she wants it to happen"

"So the spirit of Celethe reborn a new could be haunting us?" Rose said as she realized something she looked at The Doctor "Does she have a name?..."

"Why?"

"because I think I've been seeing her," Rose said, "I saw the late Queens portrait when we visited Atinitie she had blonde curly hair that's what I've been seeing..."

"See it's possible... Katla didn't say what her name was..."

"And there is nothing we can do for her?"

"No..." The Doctor replied

"Oh that poor thing," Rose said as The Doctor was about to walk off she closed her eyes seeing a mental image of Katie she quickly opened them again "Wait!... there is something I need to tell you"

The Doctor turned her

"Rose?... what is it?"

"You said Katie could be imprisoned by slavers right?"

"It's possible why?"

"A few nights ago I was asleep and... it was like a dream Katie she had ginger hair and it was messy I saw her scream she was in pain..."

"Are you sure it wasn't a nightmare?" The Doctor asked

"No, I felt her scream... I felt that pain I couldn't sleep for days after it was horrible"

"If you feel her pain then you could be linked..."

"Is this a way to find her?... I mean I just saw her again she was walking I saw chains on her wrists" Rose asked hopefully

"I dunno...I mean...we could look into it..." The Doctor replied not sure what to say "Come on we better find the others" He quickly added and began to walk towards the door as did Rose but she suddenly realized something and stopped

"What if it's the bad wolf?..." She asked him as he stopped and looked at her "What if it's remained dormant inside me"

"It can't have I took it all" The Doctor replied as he looked at her and got the Sonic out of his pocket

"Well look at me I'm not ageing... if it's the bad wolf I could use it to see through time with it, we could find Katie and I probably could destroy whole planets..."

"True and your not doing that"

"But what about Katie?!"

The Doctor opened the door and looked back at Rose

"Look Katie will have to be our priority later... you aren't using those powers you could die"

"Except I'm not dead..."

"We should talk about this later let's find Jack and the others," The Doctor said to her

"I'm right here" They both jumped to see Jack walked up the stairs

"Jack where are the others and how did you get in?" Rose asked

"Didn't you notice there was another way in?"

"No"

"Anyway, I took out that Sontaran that was following you and I thought the others could have been with you?"

"No we lost Molly a while back and haven't seen Martha or Anita" Rose replied worried and looked at The Doctor

"Come on we better find them" The Doctor replied walking towards the steps as they got down the stairs they checked the room to see if there were any Sontarans about once they realized there wasn't they ran out of the building.

 **End of Chapter 4**


	69. All Paths Lead To Katie:P1 - Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Anita was hiding behind a corner of one of the abandoned buildings she was trying to find the others but couldn't as there was a Sontaran after her when she heard a shot she looked around the corner and didn't see a Sontaran in sight so decided to look for the other as she did this she looked towards the other abandoned building and saw her mother, father and Jack walking out of the building so she ran over to them but far away another Sontaran stepped from where it was hidden when it saw Anita he pointed his gun at her but she as well as the others saw the Sontaran she stopped running

"Get down Anita!" Rose shouted to her

Anita quickly dropped to the floor as a shot was fired from the Sontaran narrowly missing Anita after the Sontaran shot at Anita Jack shot the Sontaran dead they all ran over to Anita

"Anita are you OK it didn't hit you did it?" Rose asked fussing over her

"No mom I''m fine" Anita replied and got up she looked at the dead Sontaran

"Come on lets find the others," Jack said but as he said this they all heard a scream which sounded like Molly when they all heard the scream they all ran towards it with The Doctor in front of them Jack was behind and Rose was with Anita were just barely behind them trying to keep up.

When they rounded a corner they saw Molly who had her back to them she looked scared and was walking backwards as if looking at something that was following her but that was until she tripped over and they all saw the Sontaran with its weapon pointing at Molly.

Jack tried to fire at the Sontaran but his gun had jammed and tried a few times the Sontaran licked his lips but before he could fire at them he was hit from behind Molly rolled away as the Sontaran fell they all saw Martha standing there with a long piece of metal piping in her hand she had hit the Sontaran probic vent

As Molly stood and looked at Martha Rose ran to her Martha, of course, picked up the Sontarans blaster and aimed it at the Sontaran Jack was also by her side aiming his gun at the Sontaran who was still on the floor The Doctor walked over to them.

"You will leave this planet and never return" He heard Jack say

"I will when you are dead" it replied

"Not while I'm here," The Doctor said

"I will kill you all I have been ordered to!"

"Do you know who I am?" The Doctor asked

"You are The Doctor..."

"Why are you doing this!" Rose asked

"For intruding in the war with the Rutans"

"Fifty thousand years of war, of bloodshed and for what?" The Doctor said

"For victory" the Sontaran was about to say something else when The Doctor butted in

"Yea yea yea don't go down that road"

Ten minutes later the Sontaran was standing but Jack had his gun aimed at it, while it was ready to go to back to the Sontaran war Rose, Anita and Molly were stood far away waiting with Martha but suddenly the Sontaran was on the floor what looked like a stick was sticking out it's probic vent The Doctor looked and pulled it out he noticed it had poison on it, he stood and looked around.

"Who was that?" The Doctor

"It wasn't me" Jack replied

"I know it wasn't you because I was looking at you"

"And it defiantly wasn't us," Martha said

They all looked around for the source but couldn't find who did it not knowing this could be someone from their future yet to be discovered.

A few hours later The Doctor and Rose walked into Torchwood Smiling and holding hands they had been out for a walk to talk things over once they got into Torchwood everyone saw them and went over to them.

"So talked things through then," Jack said

"Yes" Rose replied with a smile

"Good it's about time I saw a smile on that face," Jack told her

Anita and Molly walked out of The TARDIS and saw both Rose and The Doctor they had just gotten changed into new clean clothes

"Your back how did it go" asked Molly

"Fine" was the reply from her mother

"So what happens now?" Anita asked

Rose looked up at The Doctor

"What do you think travelling or staying on Earth"

"Whatever you like Miss Tyler"

She smiled at him

"Come on then let's go find Katie" pulling him towards The TARDIS

Once Molly and Anita realized Rose and The Doctor was coming towards them to go into The TARDIS they said bye to Jack and Martha

"Bye Jack, Bye Martha," they both said at the same time and then walked into The TARDIS Rose walked in after them as The Doctor watched her go in he turned to Jack and Martha smiled at them and then walked into TARDIS. Jack and Martha stood side by side as they watched The TARDIS fade away.

 **The End**

Thats the end of Earth Defence the next series will be called "The Calm Before The Storm with "All Paths Lead To Katie Part 2"


End file.
